Halfa's Love
by Lunadeath1
Summary: On the day that Danny gets his ghost powers, he wasn't the only one who got them as well. His childhood and best friend, Mina Miller, has also gotten them as well. Now halfa's, they both work together to get rid of ghosts as now part of their daily lives. Without Danny's parents or anyone else to ever find out. Besides their other best friends, Sam and Tucker. Danny x OC!
1. Mystery Meat

Down in the basement of the Fenton works/house stood Jack Fenton. He was standing in front of four kids, who were sitting down in chairs in front of him. A girl with black hair and bright green eyes, who was wearing a white elbow sleeve shirt with a jean vest, black pants with white sneakers. This girl's name was Mina Miller. Sitting next to her is Danny Fenton, a black-haired boy dressed in a white-and-red shirt, blue jeans, and red-and-white sneakers. Sitting next to him is a black-haired girl and an African-American boy. The girl, Sam Manson, is wearing a black-and-purple tank top that exposes her midriff, a black skirt with green plaid stripes, purple tights, and black boots. The other boy, Tucker Foley, is wearing a red hat with a yellow shirt along with green pants and brown boots. The entire group is sitting in front of the closed yellow-and-black-striped ghost portal.

"So, Danny…" Jack started. "You and your little friends want to hunt ghosts." Mina smile, "I don't mind. It could be a side hobby while I focus on my studies to become an Aerospace Engineer." "Uh, actually, Dad? I want to be an astronaut," said Danny, really happy on the inside that Mina was aiming the same department as him but different career position. "Sorry, Mr. Fenton. I was into ghosts, but they're so mainstream now. They're like cell phones," said Sam, with her arms crossed in front of her. "Waste these looks and all this charisma hunting ghosts? Criminal," said Tucker, a bit offended.

As though he hadn't heard them, Jack kept on talking, "Well, if you do want to hunt ghosts, there are a few things you need to learn." He turns around to a table with laboratory equipment and beakers. As he did so, a blue mist suddenly escapes Danny's mouth, as a purple mist escapes from Mina's. They both looked at each other, "Uh oh. This isn't good," Danny spoke quietly. They then looked towards the portal and saw it activating. Two ectopuses escape from the portal, grabbing Sam and Tucker around their mouths, lifting them up out of their chairs. Jack's back was still facing at them as he continues speaking, "True, I've never seen a ghost, but when I do, I'll be prepared."

Alarmed, Danny and Mina looked as the ectopuses float above the floor with Sam and Tucker still in their grasp. "And so will you. Whether you want to be or not," said Jack, still haven't turned around. Determined, Danny and Mina look at each other and nodded. They both jump and transformed fighting off the ghosts.

Danny had a black jumpsuit with his gloves, boots, collar, and belt being white. His hair changed with his clothes for they are now silver and his eyes became glowing green eyes. Mina, on the other hand, was similar but the white was a very light sky blue that almost looks white. The color on the collar goes all the way down to her front, a white belt wrapped around her waist. Her hair was also changed to silver but her eyes became glowing blue eyes instead of green.

Still oblivious, Jack spoke, "It all starts with your equipment." As he says this he holds up a thermos. Freeing their friends from the ghosts, Mina quickly caught them. Carefully, she puts Sam and Tucker back in their seats before going back to help Danny with the ghosts. Jack turns around, facing Sam and Tucker, "Sam, Tucker, this is the Fenton Thermos." He hands the thermos to Sam, and both Sam and Tucker look at it. Jack turns his back to them once more, "It's supposed to trap ghosts but since it doesn't work yet it's just a thermos. A thermos with the word "Fenton" in front of it." Giving the ghost one last kick, the ghosts, dizzy and defeated, went back into the portal. Transforming back quickly, Mina sat back in her seat, hardly lost a breath. Danny, on the other hand, was breathing heavily while leaning against her chair.

"And that?" said Jack, pointing at the portal, "That is the Fenton Portal. It releases ghosts into our world whether I want it to or not. And someday, I'll figure out how that works too." He taps on it before turning around and walks back towards them, "Now, who wants to hunt some ghosts?"

Sam and Tucker were still visibly trembling while Danny was still trying to catch his breath. Mina kept smiling as if nothing happened. "You kids, look at you! You're too excited to speak! So I'll just go on speaking. I was born many years ago in a log cabin in the woods. Don't exactly remember where, but I do remember I wanted a pony," Jack continues. The four of them look at each other, the other two still trembling, as Danny hangs his head in defeat because of his dad's naivety. Mina giggles at Danny's predicament. When he heard her laughter, Danny playfully glare at the still giggling girl.

"Never got the pony. As a matter of fact, we had to eat horse meat during the war. I had a problem with that," Jack continues.

It was morning in the Fenton house. Maddie was putting the finishing touch to her ghost equipment as Jazz, Danny, and Mina was having breakfast. Well, more Danny and Mina then Jazz since she was occupied with her book, though she was annoyed with her mom doing her equipment in the kitchen where they were having breakfast.

Eating their cereal, Mina glanced at Danny when his right hand, that he was using to hold his spoon, turn intangible. She watches as he tried to take another bite but got air instead. He gasps when he saw his missing hand. Freaked, he quickly hides his hand under the table while he looks at Mina. She frowns in concern and gave him a questionable look _'Are you okay?'_ He narrowed his eyes at her _'Do I look okay?'_ She rolled her eyes and nodded _'Right, stupid question'_.

Just then, Maddie spoke excitedly, "Okay, two more days, and it's done!" Just as she turned the torch off, Jack appears behind her, "What did you say? It's done?" He grabs the invention and holds it in front of him dramatically, "The Fenton Finder is done! This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts." Alarm, both Danny and Mina looked at each other before looking back at his parents, "It uses what to track what?" asked Danny.

Instead of answering him, the Fenton Finder powered on and started to speak, "Welcome to the Fenton Finder. A ghost is near. Walk forward." Danny quickly gets up from his chair and backs away from the invention.

Not knowing who it was, Mina watches to see if it would come to her instead of Danny, but she was mistaken when his parents move closer to Danny instead. As his parents move closer towards him, the invention started beeping louder and faster the closer they got. Danny is backed into a wall as Maddie and a confused Jack holding the Fenton Finder stand in front of him. The Fenton Finder spoke, "Ghost located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder."

Danny gave them a weak smile as Jack scowls in disappointment, "What? Oh, that can't be right." While his parents were looking at each other, they didn't notice that Danny's whole body turns invisible. Gasping quietly, Mina quickly got out of her chair and was instantly next to Danny's side as he turns back to normal. She saw that he was terrified and grabs his hand, softly squeezing it in comfort. He looked at her and calmed a bit at her touch.

The both of them stared at each other, communicating with only their eyes. She saw the conflict, the battle that he was arguing with himself because of how hard it is. Knowing what Danny wants to do, she gave him a soft smile, nodding to his wish. He smiles back at her and sighs in defeat, "Actually...I need to tell you guys something."

Jazz spoke before he or their parents could say anything, "That's not all you need, Danny." She puts her book down before walking to stand next to Danny and Mina, "You need guidance and parents who can provide it." She then looks down at their hands which were intertwined and smirks, "And definitely need the both of you to hurry up and get together already." Confused at what she was talking about, they both look down at their hands.

Danny blush a deep red as he quickly lets go of Mina's hand, though he wishes not to. Mina also blushed and softly scratch her cheek. Maddie looked at her daughter, "Sweetie, I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but you're only-" Jazz cut her mother off, "Sixteen. Biologically!"

Danny and Mina quickly glance at each other before slowly backing away from Jazz. "But psychologically, I'm an adult! And I will not allow your insane obsession with ghosts," she then pulls the both of them towards her, hugging them to her, "to pollute the mind of these impressionable little children!" Mina was pressed so tightly to Danny that she didn't notice that her breasts were pressed onto his arm. Danny, though felt awkward because of his sister, tried not to blush at the soft warmth that was being pressed against him. Though too soon, Jazz pulled the two of them away from the hug and held them by each of their shoulders, "Come, you abused, unwanted wretches. I'll drive you both to school." Then she pressed them back into the same position again as she glares at her parents before walking them out of the kitchen and out of the house.

Maddie looks at her husband, "Huh. That's weird. Jasmine never offers to drive Danny to school. She mostly offers Mina." Instantly coming to a conclusion, Jack narrowed his eyes where Jazz left with the two fourteen-year-olds, "That can only mean one thing. That's not our daughter; that's a ghost." He then suddenly runs off after them with Maddie following, "Danny, Mina, no! It's a trap!"

Danny, Mina, Sam, and Tucker were walking through the hallway of Casper High before going up a flight of stairs. "I think I should tell them," said Danny, walking behind Tucker. Mina was skipping on the steps next to Sam as she spoke, "Why? Parents don't listen." They all stopped midway up the stairs as Sam continues, "Even worse, they don't understand!" Covering her ears with her hands, Mina merely listens to their conversation, "WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM?!" Danny broke the awkward atmosphere, "Sam, I-I'm talking about my powers, my problems?" he said, pointing to himself.

Embarrassed, Sam sheepishly smiles, "Oh, right. Me too." Mina giggles at Sam's embarrassment, while Sam softly punches her on the arm to get her to stop laughing at her. "It's been a month since the accident and I still have barely any control! I don't know how you can control it so well Mina but if somebody catches me, I go from geek to freak around here!" He then started to sink into the floor while they all watch. "Kinda like what you're doing right now?" asked Tucker.

Finally realizing that his lower half went intangible, which causes him to sink, he yelps before Mina helped him with Sam and Tucker. Once his lower half return back to normal, Mina shrugged her shoulders at him, "I don't really know how I can control them. It just feels like second nature to me."

Danny walks off angrily up the stairs, the other three following behind, "Gah, darn it! At least you can control them easily. It's just...if my dad can invent something that accidentally made us half-ghost, why can't he invent something that turns us back to normal?" Without him noticing, his body turned intangible as he walks through a snack machine without paying attention. Once his body returns to normal, Sam and Mina quickly run to stand in front of him. Mina put a hand on his shoulder, "It may be hard now Danny. But maybe, you and I have these powers for a reason. Don't forget, you aren't alone in this." He looks up at her as he saw her smile at him, making him crack a small smile in return.

"Danny, Mina's right. Your powers make you unique. Unique is good! That's why I'm an ultra recyclo-vegetarian," said Sam, her hands on her hips. Tucker finally caught up to them as he asked with a bored face, "Which means what?"

"She doesn't eat anything with a face on it," Danny and Mina said in unison. "Oh, who cares about that stuff? Danny, Mina, two words: meat connoisseur," Tucker said before sniffing the air near the two, "Last night, you two had Sloppy Joes." Mina smiled, "Wow Tucker. Nice."

Danny smiled as well, "Impressive." Tucker stood up straight with a proud look on his face, "Meat heightens the senses, and my all-meat streak is fourteen years strong." "And yet fourteen streaks of not getting a girlfriend," Mina whispered to Sam, making her snicker before speaking with a proud smile and arms cross in front of her chest, "...And it's about to end. The school board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down." Surprise at the news, Tucker looked at Sam, "Wait... What did you do?"

It was finally lunch time. Inside the Cafeteria, Mina could see the huge banner that stated this week was "Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian" week. While in line with her tray, Mina watches as the lunch lady gives what looks like grass on bread to her and then one to Danny. "What is this? Grass on a bun?" Danny asked, looking at the lunch in front of him in disbelief. Mina leans over to him to put her head on his shoulder, making him blush, "So it is." The both of them turn to look at their other two friends when Tucker dramatically shout to Sam, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" She merely smiles at him as she held the grass bun up in her hand, "Tucker, it's time for a change."

Once they all got their so call "lunch" the four of them went to sit at their usual table in the Cafeteria. Danny and Tucker sitting together on one side while Mina and Sam sat on the other. Danny and Mina sat in front of each other as the other two were the same. Grabbing some of the "grass on a bun" on his spoon, Danny looked at it with distaste, "Don't you think this is a little extreme, Sam?" Mina nodded with her arms cross in front of her on the table, "I agree with Danny, Sam."

Sam smile and before she could answer, someone put a hand on her shoulder. They all look to see who it was and saw that it was Mr. Lancer, "Ah, Miss Manson. The school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria." Sam smiled at the praise before Tucker started to sniff the air, "Meat. Near." He looks up at Lancer and sniffs the air around him. Tucker glares at him while the man backs away with his hands up in defense, "No, no. The rumors about the new all-steak buffet in the teacher's lounge are completely untrue." He then pulls out a toothpick and uses it before putting a hand on Sam's shoulder again, "Thanks again." With that, he left. Tucker glares at her when Mr. Lancer left, "Yeah, thanks again for making us eat garbage, Sam."

Not fazed by his glare, Sam looked at him unimpressed, "It's not garbage." She then raises the "grass on the bun" in her hand, "It's recyclable organic matter." "It's garbage," the three of them said. Sighing, Mina looked down at her lunch. It was so unappetizing that she instantly lost her appetite, making her push her tray away. She looked at Danny as he grabbed the spoonful of a "lunch". Just then, their ghost sense went off. They look at each other and then to their friends, "Uh, guys? We've got a problem," Danny said before a handful of mud suddenly was thrown to his head, "FENTON!" Danny turns around and grimaces when he noticed who it was, "...Make that two problems." Mina looked and saw Dash storm his way over to Danny, a plate of mud in his hands. He was angry when he stopped at their table, in front of Danny, "I ordered three mud pies. Do you know what they gave me? Three mud pies. With mud. From the ground! All because of my girlfriend's friend!"

Danny's eyes narrow at Dash's statement of Mina, "She's not your girlfriend!" Mina stood up and glared at Dash, "I'm not your girlfriend! Besides, if I'm going to be anyone's girlfriend, I rather be Danny's," she said, not catching on what she just said because of her anger towards Dash. A bit stun at her outburst, Danny blush a bit as he looked at her, "R-really?" He didn't get his answer before Dash grabs him by his shirt and lifts him a few inches off the ground. "These are the best years of my life! After high school, it's all downhill for me! How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating mud?!" Irritated, Sam crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Actually, it's topsoil." "Whatever!" Dash exclaimed and threw Danny on the table. Danny landed on the bench before a plate full of mud was suddenly shove in front of his face, "Eat it. All of it," said Dash.

Grabbing a spoonful of it, Danny was about to eat it until their ghost senses went off again. He then sees the Lunch Lady floating behind the lunch counter. Looking at Mina with his eyes, he instantly caught her attention when he kept glancing between the plate of mud, Dash, and the ghost. "Uh...uh…" Danny started, a bit nervous indecisive. Looking to see where he was looking at, her eyes widen a bit when she saw the Lunch Lady ghost. Helping Danny a bit, Mina quickly grabs the plate of mud that is in front of him and throws it on Dash's face, "GARBAGE FIGHT!"

Cheers were heard all around and chaos quickly ensued as everyone starts to throw their own "garbage" at each other. The four friends quickly hid under a table. Sam takes a peek at the chaos before shouting, "It's not garbage! It's-" She wasn't able to finish since Mina pulled her back down under the table and they begin crawling away from the cafeteria.

While crawling, Danny turns and looks behind him to see Dash's angry face, "You're gonna pay for this, Fenton!" He shouted before getting another face full of mud. Danny grumbled, "Great. I'm still his favorite." They all manage to crawl to the cafeteria door. Danny, Mina, and Tucker took a peek to look at the Lunch Lady ghost, "Huh. Shouldn't be so bad. She looks a little like my grandmother," said Tucker. They all stood as Sam peeks through the door. Danny raised an eyebrow, "Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?" Mina shrugs, "Who knows. Maybe she's here because she's hungry?" Danny shook his head, "Not likely." The ghost must've heard them when they close the door because she turned around to look at them, "Hello, children. Can you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf. Did someone change the menu?"

Without hesitation, Tucker answered as he points at Sam, "Yeah. She did." Mina glared at him before the Lunch Lady glower at them, mostly Sam, "YOU CHANGED THE MENU?!" They all gasped and jump a little at her sudden change of attitude, "THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR FIFTY YEARS!" Harsh winds were soon being created by her anger, "Get behind me!" Danny yelled. Sam and Tucker jumped behind both Danny and Mina. Seeing their position, Sam spoke sarcastically, "Wow. I feel safe." She moved to stand a bit closer to Mina as Danny shouted, "We're going ghost!"

The both of them transformed and flies up towards the enraged ghost. "I command you to...go away!" Danny said, a little unsure of himself. Mina rolled her eyes, "Pretty convincing there Danny." He turns to her, "Then how about you try doing something." Before she could, the Lunch Lady raised her arms at the dishes by the sink and controlled them to shoot them at Danny and Mina. Seeing the incoming dishes, they both turned intangible, making the dishes miss and hit the wall behind them. Returning back to normal, Danny looked behind him than at Mina, smiling at his accomplishment. Mina smiles back at him, giving him a thumbs up.

Looking down, she gasps when she saw the dishes were now aiming for Sam. She flew in front of her just in time to catch the dishes as they stack up on her arm. The Lunch Lady then did the same to Tucker, but Danny did the same as Mina. They put the dishes back onto the counter as Danny takes the plates out of his mouth, looking at his reflection, "Well, if this superhero thing doesn't work out, I can have an exciting career as a busboy." "Don't say that," said Mina, a frown upon her face. Danny sheepishly smiles at her before he frowns at the moving stoves that were behind him through the plate's reflection.

They turned around to face the ghost, "I control lunch! Lunch is sacred! Lunch has rules!" she shouted. She then said in a calm voice, "Anybody wants cake?" Still shock, Sam and Tucker nodded, but Lunch Lady denied them, "Too bad! Children who change my menu do not get dessert!" She then fazed through the ceiling, leaving the four to deal with monster-turned stoves. They dodge as the stoves shot flames out of the ovens towards them. Sam and Tucker flinch as the stoves flew towards them. Just before they could get hurt, Danny appeared behind them and turned them and him intangible, flying at the wall and appear in the hallway, rolling. Mina following right behind them.

They stood as Danny exclaim in amazement, "Hey! It worked!" Irritated, Sam threw her hands up in the air in frustration, "This is the thanks I get for thinking like an individual?" Before Mina could say anything, a loud crash was suddenly heard. She grumbles under her breath about not being able to get a single word out without interruption. Looking around them, they tried to find the cause but couldn't see it. The hallway then begins shaking violently and the lights go out. The lockers behind them suddenly open as a bunch of school supplies starts flying out. Looking to where they were flying to, they saw as it swirls through and behind Lunch Lady. Out of nowhere, Tucker started to sniff the air, "Steak...! Rib-eye...! No, porterhouse! Medium-rare!"

They watched as all the meat gets attached to the Lunch Lady, making her into a meat monster. "But where did it come from?" Tucker asked, confused until it hit him, "Lancer!" They all took a step back when Lunch Lady towered over them, "Prepare to learn why meat is the most powerful of the five food groups!" she yelled. She then held up a cookie to Sam, "Cookie?" Sam shakes her head, denying the offer. Her answer enrage the Lunch Lady even more, "Then perish!"

Danny quickly jump in front of Sam to protect her, "Forget it! The only thing that has an expiration date here is you!" he said, pointing at her. Still not able to control his powers, he accidentally reverted back to his human self, "Whoops! I didn't mean to do that."

Mina gasp when the Lunch Lady roars and grabs Danny, sending him flying into Tucker. They were about to hit the lockers until she got behind them, taking the impact for them. Hitting the floor, Danny quickly look at Mina in concern, "Are you alright?" Shaking away the dizziness she nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." Looking up, they all saw the Lunch Lady grab Sam and flies away down the hall. "Come on! Change back! We gotta go!" Tucker yelled at Danny.

Feeling someone behind them, Mina turned her head and quietly gasp, turning intangible. She watches as Mr. Lancer takes the boys back to his office just to yell at them with Dash watching them with glee. So when both Mr. Lancer and Dash left the room, Tucker turns to face Danny, "We gotta find Sam. For some reason, I feel like I got her kidnapped." Mina took that time to appear with her arms crossed in front of her, "Ya think?" she said with an eye-roll. Not fazed by her sudden appearance, Danny glared at him, "Maybe because you told the ghost she changed the menu? How about that?" Tucker then suddenly started to sniff the air, "That steak is still in the building. 200 yards, tops."

Floating over to the security camera views, Mina saw a screen that shows a storage room filled with boxes of meat, while the last one shows a meat trail in front of the boxes. She pointed at the screen, "Check it out you guys, there's a meat trail." Danny came to stand next to her to look at the screen and nodded, "Alright, let's get going." Going ghost, Danny grabs Tucker's arm before going intangible to phase through the floor, "Whoa!" Tucker yelled, not use to phasing through things. Not wanting to be left behind, Mina followed right after them. Upon arriving at the meat storage room, Tucker looks so elated from all the meat that he went up to it and hugs them, "Sweet mother of mutton! I'd dreamed of it, but...I never thought I'd live to see it!"

"How is it that I have the ghost powers and you're the weird kid?" Danny questioned, walking up to him. Mina went to stand next to Danny, raising an eyebrow at him, "Does that mean we're normal?" Before he could answer her, a loud cackling laugh was heard throughout the room. Peering from behind the stack of boxes, they all saw the Lunch Lady floating in front of Sam; who was trapped neck-deep in a large pile of meat. "My dear child...meat is good for kids! It helps them grow and makes them smile! Why won't you eat it?" the Lunch Lady asked, offering her a chicken leg. Sam glares at her, "We don't need meat. That's fact!" Mina face-palm herself at Sam's hard-headed determination of staying true to being a vegan.

It seems that Sam's answer was not the right one the Lunch Lady wanted to hear, so she became enraged again, "SILENCE! You need discipline, manners, respect! You know where that comes from? MEAT!" The wind from her anger suddenly stops as she tried to offer meat to Sam again, "Chicken? Or fish?" Frowning in concern for Sam's safety, Mina turn to the boys, "So what's the plan Danny?" "We'll take care of the ghost. Tucker, you just find a way to get Sam out of that pile of meat!" Danny said, looking at Tucker to get Sam. Out of nowhere, Tucker held up a fork and a knife, "Waaaay ahead of you."

Not wasting time, Danny and Mina flies out of their hiding and flew to punch the Lunch Lady. They sent her flying at the wall and stood in front of her, the three of them having a glaring contest. While Tucker was busy trying to eat his way to free Sam, Danny somersaulted into the air and tried to kick the Lunch Lady, but he was too slow as she catches his foot and dangles him upside-down in the air, "Don't you see? This is why you need meat! You're skin and bones!" She then threw Danny at the wall. Quick thinking, Mina flew and caught Danny in her arms before he could get hurt. Helping him float up straight, Danny smiles at her, "Heh, thanks." She smiles back, "No problem. We're partners after all."

They turn to see what else the Lunch Lady was going to do next and saw her summon shish-kebabs out from their boxes, sending them straight at them. Thinking for a split second, Mina turned intangible while Danny splits his body in two, making the attack miss them. Angry that she didn't get them, she yelled and summon all of the meat out of the boxes to her, even the ones that had Sam trapped. All of the meat began to attach and pile up on the Lunch Lady, forming the meat monster again. Once formed, she fired a meat fist and captured Danny in her grasp. "Help's on the way, buddy!" said Tucker, still holding his fork and knife. Lunch Lady then sends Danny flying.

"Danny!" Mina yelled, scared that he was going to get hurt badly. But before he could hit the wall, he turned intangible, phasing through.

Sighing in relief, Mina turns to the Lunch Lady angry when she saw her loom over her friends. Seeing her friends flee, Mina was about to save them until Danny came and grabbed them. Before he could phase them, he turns to look at her, "Mina!"

"Go! I'll be fine!" she yelled before flying in front of the Lunch Lady to stop her pursuit of the others, "You're not going anywhere!" When she saw Danny got their friends out, she threw a punch getting the Lunch Lady in the face. Angered, she threw a fist at her but Mina was able to dodge it and kick her in the torso. This sent the Lunch Lady to stumble back a bit but she held her ground and threw a punch at her. Surprise, Mina didn't have time to dodge the attack. She instantly got hit, sending her towards the wall.

While in pain, Mina used the last of her strength to turn intangible, phasing through the wall, and landing on her back next to where her friends were. She noticed that she was next to a passed out Danny, before being visible. "Mina?!" Sam and Tucker shouted, surprise to see her on the ground next to them, quite beat up. Opening an eye to look at them, she gave them a pained smile, "H-hey guys," was all she was able to say before reverting back to her human self and pass out.

The next thing Mina remembers when she woke up was sleeping in Danny's bed, next to him. She put a hand on her forehead, "How did I get here?" She jumped a bit when she heard Tucker's voice, "You passed out. We took you back to Danny's place." Before he could say more, Mina stared at her palms and calculated, "I've been sleeping for a couple of hours I see." Sam looked at her in shock, "How'd you know?" She shrugged, "I don't know. I just do." Danny then took that time to start to wake up, "Ah! Aah! Wha? What's going on?" Sitting up, Mina and the others look down at him, "You passed out. We took you home. You've been asleep for four days!" said Tucker. Danny quickly sat up, "Four days?!" Putting a hand on his shoulder, Mina rubbed circles with her thumb, "Calm down." Tucker chuckled, "Nah. It's only been a couple hours." Feeling the calm effect from Mina's soft massage, he lays back down.

She removes her hand and turns to look at her friends when Sam started to argue with Tucker, "Knock it off, Tucker. This is the second time today your carelessness almost got him killed."

"Me? I almost got him killed? The only reason this happened is because you had to be unique. You had to take the meat away!" Tucker argued back. He then stormed off out of the room, but not before saying, "And I'm going to get it back!"

Angry at what he said, Sam goes over to the bedroom door, shouting at Tucker down the hall, "You want to change that menu back? YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME TO DO IT!" She then slams the door closed.

Frowning at what happened, Mina turns to look at Danny, "You don't think they'll do anything rash do you?" He shrugs before falling back onto his bed, "Oh well. I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow." She sighs, "I guess you're right."

Surprising him, she lay back down on his bed next to him with her eyes closed. He blushed and stuttered, "M-Mina, what a-are you doing?" Not opening her eyes, she answered, "I'm sleeping. What else?" "B-but, your bedroom is just across from here," he stuttered again. Burying her head closer to his shoulder, she sighs, "So?" Not wanting to argue with her, he gave in and just tried to relax. Just then, he remembered about what happened in the Cafeteria, making him blush again, and decided to take this chance to ask her, "By the way, Mina." He didn't get an answer because when he looked at her, she was already fast asleep. Sighing, he decided to ask her tomorrow.

The next day when Danny and Mina arrived at school, they couldn't believe their eyes at what they saw. She shoulder bump him, "You were saying?" He slouched his shoulders at what was in front of them, "Or not. Maybe it'll be worse." On one side was a bunch of people cooking meat, wearing meat, and there were even girls dancing in meats suit. They soon see Tucker appear on the stage with a mic, "What do we want?" he shouted, "MEAT!" the crowd shouted back. "When do we want it?" he asked again, "NOW!" they shouted.

Looking over on the other side, they saw hippies, laid-back peoples, and goths shouting with Sam, who was shouting in a mic on top of the school bus, "VEGGIES NOW! VEGGIES FOREVER! VEGGIES NOW! VEGGIES FOREVER!" When the both of them saw Danny and Mina, they quickly went and stood next to them, glaring at each other. "You guys put together two protests in one night?" Danny asked, disbelief that they actually did it. Mina crossed her arms in front of her, "Don't you guys think this is going a little too far?"

Tucker shook his head, "Nope and meat-eaters you two. Always ready to fight. And our high-protein diets give us the energy we need to do it quickly."

"Ultra recyclo-vegetarians are always ready to protest. And because we don't have to waste time cooking our food, we can move even faster," Sam argues back.

They both frown at their friends, "Don't you guys think this is a little extreme?" Danny asked. Mina nodded, "Especially if one of you can get hurt." Still glaring at each other, Tucker spoke, "No choice. You're either with me!" "Or you're against him!" Sam finished. The both of them leans over the two halfas, making them duck a little, and shouted, "So whose side are you two on?"

Just then, the sky started to turn gray with harsh winds and cackling was soon heard. The halfas ghost sense then goes off, knowing exactly who it was. Mina mentally sighs in relief, actually glad for the ghosts interruption. All of the meat then started to fly and swirl around one another, creating a giant version of the meat monster that the Lunch Lady was yesterday. "It's lunchtime!" she shouted, smiling at the still crowd in front of her.

When they all finally got out of their shock, the crowds of protesters and students started running, screaming in terror. "Meat! Why have you betrayed me?!" Tucker shouted dramatically. Mina rolled her eyes in annoyance before slapping him on the back of his head, "Now's not the time Tucker!" Looking around, Danny saw that they couldn't go ghost because of the crowd. So he glared at his friends, "Mina's right guys, time to make up. Now!" The both of them then hugged each other, trying to hide their halfa friends while they transformed.

Done, Sam and Tucker stepped away as Danny and Mina flew off towards the giant meat monster. Arriving in front of it, Danny shook a bit at how big it was. Putting a hand on his arm, Mina smiles at him, "Calm Danny. She may be big, but the bigger they are. The harder they fall." Smiling, Danny nodded. The giant meat monster then threw a fist to try and punch them, but she was too slow.

They kept dodging her every punch until Danny kick her right in the face. The kick was so hard that it made the ghost lose her balance and knocks her over. "He really is getting better," Tucker complemented to Sam. Sam smiles, "Yeah, but he's still not as good as Mina yet." They both look up as Mina threw a downward kick on ghost's head, "True," said Tucker, agreeing.

Dodging a fist, Mina look behind her, eyes widening, "Danny look out!" Not fast enough, Danny got punched by the ghost, sending him flying.

"I sure hope he can take a punch!" Sam shouted.

About to go after him, Mina saw a giant meat fist aiming for her at the corner of her eyes. Dodging at the last second, she narrowed her eyes at the ghost, "You're starting to piss me off!"

Controlling her powers through her anger, her hands started to glow a bright blue. She was about to unleash it onto the ghost but Danny came flying high speed and slams himself right onto it. Mina quickly covered her face with her arms. When she put them down, her eyes widen at the impact that he made. Instead of the giant meat monster standing there, there was now a giant crater in its place.

Floating down towards the crater, she saw Danny climbing out of it. Landing in front of him, she smiled as she lends him a hand, "Need a hand?" He smiles at her gesture and grabbed it, "Thanks." She was about to pull him up until they were interrupted by the Lunch Lady, "Oh, dear! What a mess! Are you okay?" she asked Danny. Helping him up out of the crater, Danny smiled at Mina before rubbing his left arm a bit before answering the Lunch Lady, "Yeah. I think so." The halfas quickly took a step back when she yelled, "TOUGH! BECAUSE YOU BEING OKAY IS NOT PART OF MY BALANCED DIET OF DOOM!"

With that, she used the meat around her to create little meat monsters. They all surrounded the halfas, trapping them within their circle. Back to back, Danny and Mina looked at each other, smirking. Flying opposite away from each other, Mina punched and kicked the little monsters while Danny sliced most of his with his feet. Getting rid of them was a cinch but what they didn't expect was them reforming. "Wasn't expecting that," said Danny.

He spoke a bit too soon as he transformed back to his human self, "Or that." The meat monsters then grabbed him and flew off with him. Punching the last of her meat monsters, Mina quickly flew towards him, "Danny!" Just when she was about to reach him, the monsters dodged her by quickly floating down. Just then something smacked her in the face, "Ow!" She reeled away from whatever just smacked her, not noticing that it fell and smacks Danny in the face too.

Grabbing it, he sees what it was, "The Fenton Thermos! But how am I going to get it to work?" Just then, the meat monsters suddenly let go of him, making him plummet down to the ground. After rubbing away the pain, Mina gasped when she saw him, "Danny!" She was about to fly towards him to help him, but the meat monsters blocked her way. Two of them grabbed her by the arm. Struggling, she tried her hardest to get away from them while watching Danny fall closer to the ground, "No!" Just when she thought he was about to hit the ground, a bright flash of light appears from him. Seeing that he transforms back, she sighs in relief. But seeing this seems to have angered the meat monsters because they quickly let go of her and started to fly straight towards Danny. They were too late however as he passes his family and phases through the ground, having the meat monsters splatter all over them.

Giggling, Mina decided to leave them be and go see if Danny was okay. Arriving, she watches as he caught the ghost into the Fenton Thermos with great success as he went to help Sam and Tucker afterward.

Smiling, she flew and almost tackled him, "You're okay!" she exclaimed in relief.

Shock at the sudden impact, it took him a while before figuring out that it was Mina who was hugging him. Without thinking, he hugs her back with a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's going to take more than that to try and get rid of me."

Breaking their hug, Mina reverted back to her human self before kissing him on the cheek, "Good, because life will be pretty boring without you." He blushed as he rubs the back of his neck with a goofy smile. They then hear a faint beeping noise. Knowing what it was, Danny quickly hides the Fenton Thermos behind his back. "Ghost directly ahead," the Fenton Finder said, "You would have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghost directly ahead." Mina giggled at how right it was. Danny was giving them a fake smile when his parents look towards him from the Fenton Finder, "Oh, sorry, Dad. You just missed him," he said, pointing behind him.

"We got a runner!" Jack said before he and Maddie run off. Behind them was an irritated Jazz, who was glaring where her parents ran off to before stomping away, "Great. Back to square one." Standing next to the halfas, Tucker and Sam looked at Danny, confused, "So, you're not gonna tell 'em?" Tucker asked. Smiling, Danny answered him, "Nah. I think I might've finally figured out what these powers are for. They make me-"

Before he could finish, a hand suddenly grabs his shoulder, making them all see Mr. Lancer, "In a world of trouble," he said.

It was night time after the whole event. Mr. Lancer held a megaphone in one hand while the other held a turkey leg. "Manson!" he yelled into the megaphone, "Pick up that T-bone!" Sam looks down at the meat that was on the ground in disgust, "With my hands?" Ignoring her, he shouted at Tucker next, "Foley! Pick up that Turfwich!" Equally disgusted like Sam, he held the Turfwich by the corner, "With my hands?"

Pleased with his work and orders, he takes a bite out of his Turkey leg before leaving them to finish. Danny was sweeping up some of the meat while Dash had a pleased smile on his face while standing next to Mina. She sighs as he tries to flirt with her. When she heard him laugh at Danny's predicament, she saw what Danny was going to do and moved away. Just then, Danny made the dumpster intangible, having all of the meats fall right on Dash.

"FENTON! A little help?" asked Dash, being neck-deep in the pile.

Pleased at his work, Danny smiled, "Whatever you say, Dash. Whatever you say." At that moment he flashed his eyes green without Dash knowing or seeing. Giggling, Mina walked over to him and kiss him on the cheek, "Thanks." He blushed as he rubs the back of his neck.

"FENTON!" Dash yelled, making the said boy lose the blush. Sighing, he decided to help his stuck bully until he remembers something and sees that now was a good time to ask. Turning to face her he called out, "Hey Mina?" Looking at him, Mina hummed at him, giving him her full attention, "Yes Danny?"

Nervous, he rubs the back of his neck again, "Umm...it's about yesterday." She tilts her head in confusion, "What about?" Losing the confidence to look her in the eye, he looked down at the ground, "W-well. You said something that you wouldn't date Dash or anyone else in the school besides me. I-is that true?" When he didn't get an answer, he thought that she might have either ran away or probably disgusted. So when he looked up, he was surprised to see that her face was beet red down to her neck. Her eyes were so wide open that it made him wonder if it'll pop out.

He mentally shivers at that thought and decided to get rid of it. Seeing her not moving, he frowns before calling out to her, "Mina?" That seems to snap her out of it as she squeaked a, "Yes?" Nervous again, Danny looked her in the eye this time, "Is it true?" Embarrassed and nervous, Mina switched from one foot to the other while looking at the ground, too shy to suddenly look him in the eye, before nodding. Seeing this answer, his nervousness slowly disappears as he gains more confidence, "S-so...if I was to...you know…ask you out? W-will you?"

The silence felt so long to him as his heart beat erratically, that it made him feel as if his heart was going to burst any second. What felt like hours to him, was only a few minutes when she finally answered his confession with a nod.

Getting the confirmation to his confession, he shouted, "YES!" making everyone there jump at his sudden exclamation. Even Mina, who was still red in the face.

Laughing, he suddenly hugs her and swings her around in a circle. Wondering what he was so happy about, Sam and Tucker stopped their cleaning for a while and walked towards their friends. "What's going on here?" asked Sam, putting a hand on her hips.

"Yeah, Danny. You should be helping us cleaning this up," said Tucker. He then looked the meat that covered Dash and dramatically shouted, "Why is all of our hard work out of the dumpster?!"

Stopping, Danny put Mina back onto her feet before beaming them a bright smile, "Mina's officially my girlfriend!" he said with a fist pump. Sam smirked, "Finally? I thought for sure it would take a while longer since no one brought up your slip up yesterday Mina." Mina blushed and started waving her arms, "T-that was an accident! N-no one was supposed to know about that!" She then pouted, "Besides, I thought for sure everyone would've forgotten that slip-up." Tucker snickered, "No way. When it comes to our best friends, nothing ever slips by." Still pouting, she crossed her arms over her chest and mumbled a whatever to him. Not even caring, Danny hugs Mina back to him, beaming in happiness of his childhood crush is finally his girlfriend.


	2. Parental Bonding

Another day in Amity Park and another day in the Fenton's house. Danny and Mina were ready and were about to go to school until they heard noises coming down from the basement. Looking at each other, they nodded and went down there, thinking it might've been an escaped ghost. The lights in the basement were on but what they didn't expect to see was Jack, who was wearing a fishing vest with a soda hat, casting a glowing white fishing line into the portal. Concern yet curious, Danny dropped his backpack down onto the floor while Mina held her pack with one hand and followed him to his dad.

"Hey Mr. Fenton, what are you doing?" she asked, looking at the fishing line that went straight into the ghost portal.

Jack hushed her, "Quiet Mina, You'll scare away the ghosts."

Looking at one another, Danny decided to ask this time, "So, what exactly are you doing?"

Smiling, Jack points to his fishing pole, "It's the _Fenton Ghost Fisher_. I'm fishing for ghosts." He then starts to reel in the fishing line before tugging at the string, "Check out this line. Coated with a special high-test ectoplasmal resin that ghosts can't break. Quiet now. Don't wanna spook 'em." He then recast it before taking a sip of his sodas, until his stomach decided to rumble.

"Whoa! That soda goes right through you like Sherman through Georgia," he said and hands Danny the Fenton Fisher, "Here! Hang on to this. I'll be right back after I use the Fenton Urinal." And rush off to use the restroom he did.

Mina leans closer to Danny, looking at the fishing pole in his hand, "Do you think it actually works?" Blushing a bit at her closeness he shrugs. Suddenly the fishing line starts to reel further into the portal before becoming taut. Their ghost sense then goes off, making Danny look at Mina, "Oh no." He then strains to hold onto the Fenton Fisher, fighting against the resistance.

Helping him, Mina quickly drops her backpack next to his before hugging him around the waist and help him tug. The resistance was so strong that the line finally breaks. But not without a blue dragon ghost coming out of the portal, the other part of the fishing line in its mouth. Roaring, the dragon made the broken fishing line smack Danny in the face. "Dad?" he called out, but there was no answer.

"I want to _go_!" the dragon ghost yelled, making Danny yell for his dad again until he takes off running, dragging Mina along with him by the hand. They didn't get far however as Danny was grabbed by the dragon ghost. "Danny!" Mina yelled, watching as it brought him close to its face before roaring, "I _have_ to go!" "You'll have to stand in line behind my dad. In the meantime…" Danny said, going ghost. About to go ghost too, Danny shouted at her, "Don't Mina! I got this!"

Stopping, she frowns in concern, "Are you sure?"

He smirked as he turns into a ghostly mist, escaping the dragon's grip. This seems to surprise the dragon as it tried to hit him twice before blowing fire out of its mouth, but failed as he dodges all of them. Flying straight at the dragon ghost, Danny kicked it, sending it flying across the room. The both of them were so occupied with taking care of the dragon, well, more Danny than Mina since he didn't want her to help, they didn't notice the golden amulet that was around its neck falling off.

So when the dragon all of a sudden transforms into a girl, who was wearing medieval time clothing, shock them a bit. "All I wanted was to go to the Princess Costume Ball. And my horrid mommy won't let me!" the girl wails before flying back into the portal.

Walking up next to him, Mina kept staring at the ghost portal as Danny spoke, "If that dragon suit's her idea of a costume, I'm on mommy's side." He then transforms back to his human self, "Phew! Man, that's a relief." Jack then took that time to come back but not without another two extra cans of sodas, "I'll tell you what a relief is...Darn, I almost forgot!" he said before quickly running off to flush the toilet.

Sighing, Mina grips her backpack on her shoulder with one hand and turns to face Danny, "Next time, let me help Danny." She then kisses him on the cheek before smiling at him, "I appreciate you trying to impress me and all, but I don't want my boyfriend to die on me. Knowing fully well that I could've helped him."

Smiling with a blush, he nods, "Yeah okay. Sorry about that Mina." The both of them hugs each other until they were interrupted by Jack, "Say, don't you two have school today?" Letting go, they nodded to him. Danny quickly grabs his backpack off of the ground, never noticing the gold amulet, before intertwining his hand with Mina as they both left the lab together.

It was lunch time in Casper High and was also close to the day of the Homecoming Dance. Tucker was by the school doors trying to ask some of the girls out but they all denied him. Dejected, he went back to the lunch table that he and his friends sat. Sam was sitting on the edge of the bench as Mina sat between both her and Danny. She and Danny were about to take a bite out their sandwich that she made until Tucker came back and sat on the other side of Danny.

"Strike three, Tuck?" Danny asked before taking a bite out of his lunch.

"Try strike three thousand," Tucker answered, not looking at them.

Mina smiled at him, "Don't worry Tucker. I'm sure you'll definitely get a girl to go with you to the dance."

Tucker sighs, "Thanks, Mina."

"I don't know what the big deal is about going to some stupid dance. I don't need to be asked to some dance to know I'm special. I-" Sam said before stopping when she saw the happy-daze on Tucker's face while Mina was trying to wipe off Danny's mouth with a napkin, making Danny stared at her lovingly.

"What?" Sam asked Tucker, annoyed that her friends weren't paying attention to her.

Curious, the couple turns to look at Tucker, who still has that happy daze on his face.

"Paulina…" He said dreamily.

Looking to where he was looking, they all watched as Paulina walks down the pathway while boys stared distractedly at her.

"Paulina…" Tucker said again with a dreamy sigh.

Still annoyed, Sam points at her, "Oh, please! Paulina? Girls like her are a dime a dozen!"

Standing up he started digging through his pockets before pulling out some change, "How much change you got?" he asked Danny. Mina raised an eyebrow at him, "Seriously Tucker?" Sam then sarcastically laughs before saying, "Very funny. Just remember: you can't judge a book by its cover." Sitting back down, Tucker looked at Danny, "Well, there's only one way to find out. Go on, Danny. Go to that library and check out that book!"

Alarmed, Danny stared wide-eyed at his best friend, "What?! No way Tuck! Besides, I already have Mina," he said, intertwining his hand with hers. Tucker started to plead him with his hands together, "Oh come on Danny, Please? If I know that you can get a popular girl to go to the dance with you then I'll know that I can get one to go to the dance with me."

Sam raised an eyebrow at him, "Uh, hello. Tucker, did you forget? Mina is like the very most popular girl in this school. Paulina's second." He waves a hand at her, dismissing, "I know that, but you know what I meant." Mina crossed her arms in front of her, "No, I don't."

As if not hearing her, Tucker went back to pleading at Danny, "Come on Danny, please? We're best buds. And best buds always help each other out remember?" Rubbing the back of his neck, Danny knew that Tucker wouldn't stop until he did so. So looking at his girlfriend's eyes, asking for her permission, Mina sighed before nodding. Smiling at her understanding, he turns to look at his best friend with a sigh, "Alright fine." Tucker then jumped and shouted, "YES!"

Standing up, Danny took one look at Paulina before quickly losing his confidence and sitting back down, "I can't! I get weak-kneed when I try to talk to cute girls."

"Oh, and you have absolutely no problems talking to us," Sam and Mina said annoyed.

"Uh…" Danny said, not knowing how to answer that, especially to his girlfriend.

Not wanting him to finish, Mina got up to lift Danny by the arms, "Skip it. Go give your weak knees some exercise."

They all watch as Danny stumbles over to Paulina as he tries to talk to her by leaning a hand on the tree, "Hi! I…" His arm suddenly turns intangible and falls into the tree, making him lose his balance and fall. "Please! Don't say you've suddenly fallen for me. That line is _so_ last semester," said Paulina, taking a bite of her yogurt. Standing back up, Danny was still a bit dizzy at the impact when he said, "Yeah!" Knowing what he just answered to, he quickly shook his head, "I-I mean, no! T-that's not it. I'm...I'm Danny."

Mina blush as she covers her eyes because of Danny's powers turning his pants intangible, falling down as it shows his boxers. Paulina and everyone else who were in the courtyard, besides their friends, started to laugh. Laughing, Paulina points at him, "A gentleman usually tips his hat, but I'll give you points for originality." Hearing that must've made Sam mad because she started to walk towards Danny and Paulina, Mina following not far behind.

When they got near, Mina went to help Danny with his pants. Blushing a deep red, Danny waves his hand frantically at her, saying that he got this until Sam put a hand on his shoulder, making him turn his attention quickly to her, "Kudos, Danny. You just set an all-time speed record for drowning in the shallow end of the gene pool." It took a moment for Paulina to figure out what she just said until she became angry, "Oh, no! You did _not_ just call me shallow, did you?!"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Sam merely glares at her, "If you mean do I think I can stand in a puddle full of you and not get my feet wet, then yeah."

"Shallow?! I am not shallow!" Paulina said angrily.

Without letting Danny able to pull his pants back up, Sam grabs Danny by the arm and pulls him away. Mina quietly follows them but not without seeing a weird smile on Paulina's face. Frowning, she knew that whatever she had in mind has something to do with her boyfriend and best friend.

It was the next day at Casper High. After the whole fiasco yesterday, Mina was still a bit concern about that smile that Paulina had. So when she mentioned it to Sam, she just merely shrugs and says that Paulina got no guts to do anything. So believing her best friend, she shrugs it away and starts to focus on the School Dance, "So Sam, no one still hasn't ask you to the dance yet?"

Shrugging, Sam merely waves it away, "I'm not really into this whole dance thing Mina." She frowned, "You know you can't deny it from me Sam. I'm your best friend." Sighing, Sam exasperatedly said, "Okay fine. But don't tell Danny and Tucker this got it?" Smiling, Mina made a zipping gesture over her mouth, "Not a soul." The both of them laugh and started to change the subject while going to their next class subject.

Later that day after school, Danny told Mina everything that happened with him, Dash, Mr. Lancer, and Paulina while they walked back to his place. "Wait, so you possessed Dash's body without knowing?" Mina asked him. He nodded, "Yeah. It was quite surprising. All I wanted to do was push him. But I didn't expect to go inside his body and be able to control him." With a bright smile, Mina hug his arm, "Awesome! I wonder if we can use it sometimes to get out of trouble?"

Danny smiled, "Maybe. But I don't want to use it all the time. You never know how bad it could go."

She nodded, "Yeah. But what are you going to do about the Parent's Conference with Mr. Lancer?"

Holding the paper up in his hand, he shrugs, "I'll have no choice but to tell him. I mean, Mr. Lancer is expecting him to show up today." Humming, Mina nodded, "Well, I bid you good luck with it. Hopefully, he doesn't get mad about it."

"I hope so too," Danny said quietly.

Just before they reach his house, Mina remembers something from their conversation, "By the way. I'm surprised you gave Paulina a necklace. You're usually not the jewelry type. Especially knowing what kind to give." He frowned, feeling offended, "What do you mean? Of course, I know what to give to girls." Smirking, she crossed her arms in front of her, "Oh really? Since I'm your girlfriend, what would you have given me?" Thinking, he couldn't come up with an answer when they arrived at his place, standing in front of his door steps.

Giggling, Mina stepped closer to him until they were chest to chest, "Don't worry about it, Danny. If you ever plan on getting me anything, a promise ring is all I need. Because with that, I know that I'll always and forever be yours. As you are mine." With that said, she kissed him on the cheek before entering his home. Standing there, Danny was frozen at what Mina just said to him. ' _Forever be mine as I am her's?'_ he thought, awestruck. Snapping out of his thoughts, he smiled brightly, lovestruck that he couldn't believe how lucky he is as having her as his girlfriend. ' _A promise ring huh?'_ he thought, smiling to himself before entering his house after her.

The next day after school, Danny, Mina, Sam, and Tucker were at Amity Park Mall in the food court, eating. Tucker took a bite of his burger until he saw a girl pass by him, "Mmm!" But he was instantly rejected.

"So, your dad is going to chaperone the dance?" Sam said, poking at her salad.

"Yes, but he doesn't know he's going to chaperone because he doesn't remember that _I_ made him say yes!" Danny exasperatedly explain.

Taking a bite out of her fries, Mina gave him a dull look, "What happened on "I don't want to use it all the time" Danny?" He gave her a dull look back, "I only used it twice Mina." She pointed him with a fry, "Touche," then took a bite. "Anyways, let me get this straight. You can just walk into people and take over their bodies from the inside?" Tucker asked, confirming.

"Yeah, pretty much," Danny grumbled.

Pleased, Tucker smiled at him while looking at a girl who was reading a book, "Hey, Danny. If you could control a girl for just about two minutes…"

Looking to see who he was talking about, Danny denied, "Forget it. You can get your own date for the dance like I did." He took a bite out of his burger before Sam said with a smile, "Does he have to take off his pants _and_ act like a dweeb? Or will either one do?" Laughing, Mina and Sam high fived each other, not noticing Tucker's glare at them. Sighing from the laughter, Mina grabbed a fry and was about to eat it until someone clears their throat behind her.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw a really cute boy with silver hair and purple eyes. He was also wearing a white vest with a black short sleeve shirt under, with black pants and white shoes. She instantly recognizes this boy as Jake Silvers. He was one of the hottest guys in school. But thanks to his lone demeanor, no one goes near him. Well, except Mina because they would sometimes have projects together. She remembered the last time she brought him over to Danny's place just to finish their project together, Danny would always glare at him for some reason that she could never figure out. The both of them were best friends, yes, but she never understood why he would always be angry at Jake since he didn't do anything. There was also this one time when the both of them were at the library together without Danny or their friends know. The both of them were working on an essay that was assigned to them and Jake needed help on his. So being the helpful person she is, she decided to help him. Of course, that was also the day that he spilled to her that he had feelings for Sam. Sam Manson, the other best friend to Mina.

Clearing his throat again, Mina mentally shakes her thoughts and memories away as she focuses her attention on him, "Hey Jake. You need something?" Putting his hands in his pockets, he shrugs, "Umm...not really." Confused, she tilts her head a bit at him, "Then what is it?" Shifting from one foot to another, she could see him take a quick glance at Sam, who was sitting next to her with a blush on her face while trying hard not to look at him, before looking at her again.

Taking a deep breath, he sighs, "I was wondering, i-if you don't have a date to the dance. That maybe you could go with me?" Her eyes widen, wondering why he asked her instead of Sam. Though she may not be as close to Jake as she was to Danny, she could communicate with Jake without words a little bit. She saw him nervously shrug a shoulder, telling her not to ask anything and pleaded with his eyes a bit for her to say yes. Giving in, she nodded with a small smile, "Sure Jake. Of course, I'll go with you to the dance."

"WHAT?!" Danny exclaimed, standing up from his seat and slamming his hands down on the table.

Jumping a bit from her seat, Mina turns to look at him, "You can't be serious Mina?" Danny asked, not believing that she agreed to go with Jake. Jake was the one and last guy on earth that he would want Mina to be near with. The both of them were so close to each other that he didn't want to lose her to him.

Frowning, Mina asked, "Why can't I Danny? You're already going to the Dance with Paulina. Besides, it's not like I agreed to go out with him." His shoulders slouched when she mentioned Paulina, "Yeah but…"

"No buts Danny," Mina interrupted with a huff before taking a bite of her fry, "I'm going with Jake to the Dance and that's final."

Grumbling, he sat back down on his seat, but not without glaring at Tucker, "This is your fault." Raising his hands in defense, Tucker gave a nervous smile, "Sorry man."

"So, I'll pick you up at seven then?" Jake asked.

Nodding, she smiled at him, "That's fine."

Smiling back at her, he walked away, but not without sparing a small glance at Sam before leaving. Glancing at Sam, Mina softly frown when she saw Sam staring sadly at her salad before covering it up with irritation, "Honestly, guys, I'm glad I'm not going to the stupid dance. Saves me the embarrassment of wearing the lame dress my parents bought me," She laughed nervously.

Tucker smiled at her in empathy, "So no one's asked you, huh?"

"Maybe if I was as pretty as Mina or Paulina," She said irritatedly.

Mina sadly looks at her, knowing full well that she also has the same feelings for Jake. "Why are you so down on them? So they're pretty. It's not a crime," said Danny, making Mina blush a bit at his compliment. "I don't mind Mina since she's my best friend. But Paulina?" She scoffs, "Looks are deceiving, Danny."

Just then, people all around them started screaming and running away as the halfas ghost sense went off. "Ghost time," Tucker said, before holding up their fries, "Can I finish your guy's fries?" Without giving him an answer, they both ran to an open area before going ghost and fly towards the same dragon ghost that they fought just a couple days ago. "Say, haven't we met somewhere?" Danny asked.

Instead of receiving an answer, he got a roar and fire as a response. Dodging, Danny looks at it again, "Let's try this again. Hi, I'm Danny Phantom. And you are?" Receiving a roar again, he gets hit by its tail, sending him straight into Weenie On-A-Skewer kitchen.

"Danny!" Mina yelled when she saw him get up before getting flamed by the dragon.

"Sorry, dude! I think you got the wrong weenie!" he exclaimed before smacking it in the stomach.

However, the dragon ghost grabbed him mid-flight and skids to a halt before pinning him on the ground. Angry, Mina quickly flew and gave a harsh kick to its face, "Get your hands off my boyfriend!" she exclaimed, landing in front of him. Danny smiled at her words, "Wow, I should get hurt more often." She rolled her eyes at him until the dragon roars again, "Must have tee!"

"Tea? Ooh, good idea. Coffee could make you a mite jittery. Better yet…" Danny said, before looking at Mina, nodding to her. She smirks and nods back. The both of them then flew towards it, a fist raised, "Have some punch!" they said simultaneously. Punching it on the chin, they sent the dragon ghost flying before smashing on the ground, the amulet flying off of her neck and into the shopping bag. The dragon ghost then started to transform back into Paulina.

Turning intangible, both her and Danny flew back to where their friends were waiting for them.

"Danny! Mina!" Sam yelled as the two turns back to normal and asked, "Are you two okay?"

Still looking at Paulina behind them, Danny answered, "Fine. But that's the second time I've fought that dragon. We need to investigate. How are you guys?"

"Second time _you_ fought?" Sam questioned, turning to look at her best friend. Mina shrugged her shoulder, "He tried to show off to me."

They turn their attention back as Tucker answered Danny, "Great...if you don't count me still being dateless for the dance." He then starts to check off the list in his PDA, "Sasha, no. Denise, no. I've hit every girl in school except…" Looking over his shoulders, he saw Valerie walking by until she stops when he said her name, "Valerie." With a hand on her hip, Valerie pointed at him, "Yeah, hi. Sucker, is it?" Not fazed by saying his name purposely wrong, Tucker merely smiled at her, "Tucker. Or Tuck. Or Tuckerino." Still pointing, she instantly denied him, "Which ends with "no." Which, by the way, is my answer, unless something happens in the next five minutes that makes me dateless." Just then, Kwan runs up to her from behind in excitement, "You'll never guess what happened! Donna said she'd go to the dance with me, so you're dateless!" He then walks off, leaving Valerie no choice but to go with her words, "You're on." Happy, Tucker shouted, "I'll take it!" When she left, he turns back to the others, smiling quite happily that he finally got a date, "Some may call it the rebound, but I call it a yes! I got a date! Whoo! And the pants are still on!" he said, pointing at his pants.

Danny and Mina were back at Danny's home after the mall incident. Everyone was in the kitchen, watching as Maddie put Jack's tie on him over his jumpsuit. Thirsty, Danny got up to get a glass of water while Mina and Jazz leaned on the kitchen table.

"I don't understand why I have to wear this stupid thing," said Jack, not happy about wearing the tie. Maddie smiles as she fixes it on him, "Because it's Danny's first dance, Jack. If we're gonna chaperone this thing, we have to make sure we don't embarrass him." Confused, Jack asked, "How would we embarrass him?"

"I think it's great when you guys do anything that doesn't have something to do with your sick obsession with ghosts," Jazz said, actually happy for once that her parents aren't doing anything ghost related.

"Funny. I don't even remember volunteering to chaperone the dance. It's all a vague blur," said Jack, trying to remember.

Taking a quick glance at Danny behind her, Mina raises an eyebrow at him. He merely shrugs his shoulder, though a bit nervous hoping his dad didn't figure out that he was ghost possessed.

Walking up to stand behind his girlfriend with his glass of water, he took a sip of it when Jazz spoke to him, "By the way, Danny, just so you know, I'm on to your little secret." He quickly spat out the water, Mina quickly moving away so not to get sprayed on, "What?! Wh-what secret?" he asked nervously, looking at Mina to see if she told his sister anything. She shook her head and shrug telling him that she didn't say anything. So looking back at Jazz, she continues, "The clumsiness, the nervousness. I can't believe I didn't figure it out before. You have a girlfriend." She then sighs, "I was so hoping for it to be Mina though."

Still panicked, he didn't hear what she said as he said, "It's a lie, I'm not a ghost!" But when he realized what she said, he recomposed himself, "I-I mean...she's not my girlfriend. She's just going to the dance with me. And besides…" he trailed off before looking at Mina, smiling at her, "Mina's my girlfriend."

"What?!" Jazz shouted, shocked that her little brother asked another girl instead of his girlfriend, who she is happy that he finally got together with.

Maddie put a hand on her hip as she gave Danny a stern look, "Danny, I know I raised you better than that." Rubbing the back of his neck, Danny didn't know how to answer them, "Well, Tucker kept pleading me to ask her even though I really want to go to the dance with Mina." Angry, Jazz huffed, "You should never have listened to him in the first place Danny. Now Mina's dateless while her boyfriend is cheating on her with another girl."

Not wanting her boyfriend to have any more heat down on him, Mina slowly raised a hand, "Actually, I agreed to Danny asking her to the dance." They looked at her in shock this time. "What? Why?" Jazz questioned, "The both of you are so cute together. I can't believe you allowed him to go out with another girl." With a nervous smile, she answered, "Tucker wouldn't get off his back and besides, it's not like he's cheating on me. I allowed him to ask her and they're only going to the dance together. Not like they're going to marry each other."

Sighing, Jazz sadly looked at her, "Yeah I guess but now you're alone for the dance." Shrugging, Mina smiles at her, "Whoever said I was dateless?" Curious, Jazz quickly grabbed her by the arm, "Who is it?"

"Remember Jake Silvers?" she asked.

Eyes bright, Jazz smiled at her, "You mean _the_ Jake Silvers, the lone wolf type at Casper High, the number one popular guy, and who's mostly your partner for whenever you guys have a project to do together?" Smiling, Mina nodded, "Yup. I'm going to the dance with him."

Squealing, Jazz started to dash out of the kitchen and up the stairs, pulling Mina along with her, "Why didn't you say so? We don't have much time if you're going to the dance with him."

Everyone who was still in the kitchen soon hears a bedroom door slammed closed. Looking back at his parents, Danny saw his dad have a bright smile on his face as Maddie was conflicted on either being happy that Danny and Mina finally got together or disappointment that the both of them are going with different people to the dance. Not knowing what to say, Danny sighs and walks out of the kitchen, going to get ready for the dance tonight.

"Jazz are you done yet?" Mina impatiently asked.

"Almost," Jazz answered, putting the final touches on Mina's eye shadow. "Done!" she said excitedly.

Sighing, she slowly opens her eyes, "Thank gosh. I thought for sure you were going to take for…" Her words trailed off when she looked at herself in the mirror. She was shocked at what she saw in her reflection. Bringing a hand up to her face, she softly touches it, "Is that me?" She jumped a bit when Jazz brought the mirror, who was holding it up, down to her lap and smiles brightly at her, "Of course! Who else?"

Getting up from her seat, Mina walked towards Jazz's body mirror and examined herself. She was wearing a sky blue dress which almost looks white. The top part was a tube top as the skirt was a high-low skirt. The shoes, which Jazz herself picked out from her closet, was also a sky blue heels. The only accessories that she wore were two diamond earrings, a light shade of blue diamond necklace, and a sky blue bangle bracelet. Jazz did a wonderful job with the makeup as her eyeshadow was white and fades to a sky blue half way outwards. The mascara made her eyes popped more, as she wearing pink lip gloss and light pink blush.

Smiling brightly, Mina spun around and hugs her, "You did an awesome job Jazz! I love it!" Flipping her hair dramatically, Jazz smiled, "Of course and you're welcome. Now Danny will definitely know what or _who_ he is missing out on."

"Jazz, it's like I said," Mina started with a sigh.

Pushing her out of the bedroom by her shoulders, Jazz rolled her eyes, "I know, I know. It was all Tuckers fault and this is only a dance. But still, since you might be my sister-in-law in the near future I just want to torture him a bit," she said with a wink. Mina blushed that Jazz was already thinking of her as a sister-in-law.

"Mina? Are you almost done?" Danny shouted from downstairs.

Rolling her eyes, Jazz opens her door for her, "You better get going. I totally want to see how his reaction when he sees you." Nodding, she walked out of Jazz's room and down the stairs, Jazz following not far down the stairs, Mina could see both Tucker and Danny talking to each other in the living room. Of course, the first one to see her was Tucker, who had an awestruck face, since Danny's back was turned to her.

When Danny saw Tucker looking behind him, curious, he turned around as well and was immediately lovestruck. To say she was pretty was an understatement. She was, "Beautiful," he whispered, not noticing that he said it out loud. Blushing at his compliment, she smiled shyly when she stood in front of him.

"Wow Mina, no wonder you're Miss Popularity," Tucker said, walking to stand next to her.

Rolling her eyes, she put a hand on her hip, "Being popular is not my thing Tucker. You know that."

He smiles, "Yeah and you don't even try. Yet you are."

Giggling, her attention was soon back on Danny when he cleared his throat. Turning to him, she tilts her head a bit with a smile, making his words caught in his throat. Standing on the other side of the girl, Jazz wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "So what do you think little brother? Regret on not asking Mina to the dance yet?" she said, a smirk on her face. Still not being able to find his words, the doorbell to the front door rang. "Oh! I'll get it! And my, Mina, you look beautiful!" said Maddie, going to open the door.

"Thank you, Mrs. Fenton," said Mina.

Opening the door, Maddie spoke to whoever was at the door before turning around to face the kids, "Mina, your date is here." She smiled, "Really?" Walking to the front door, she didn't notice Danny grumbling under his breath while glaring at the front door. Arriving, she saw Jake standing before her in a black suit wearing a silver tie. When he looked at her, he was awestruck as well, but didn't dwell on her beauty for long as he held a hand out to her, "Shall we get going?" Nodding, she put a hand in his before turning to Tucker and Danny, who was glaring at Jake's hand that held her's, and waved, "I'll see you guys at the dance okay?"

Seeing them nod their heads was the last thing she saw before closing the door. Once she left, Danny instantly glared at Tucker and wave his arms around in the air, "Thanks, Tucker. Now my girlfriend is with the _one_ guy whom I don't like! And I won't even know if he might do something I won't like with her. What happens if she breaks up with me tonight and decides to date _him_?" Holding his hands up in defense, Tucker nervously smiled, "I'm sorry okay? Maybe we could still catch up to them when we pick up our dates?"

"Oh no, We're still doing what we were going to do earlier," Danny said, eyes glowing green.

"Darn, knew you would say that," was the last thing Tucker said before being possessed by Danny.

Everyone was at the school dance, and Mina was having a fun time chatting with Jake since he doesn't dance much. While they talked, she's been noticing his gaze kept on averting hers and goes somewhere behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed Sam who was wearing a really beautiful purple and black dress, her usual purple makeup, and small twin pigtails. She was surprised to see her here. But seeing her next to Tucker made her knew that Danny probably has something to do with it.

Turning to look at Jake, she went to stand next to him with a punch in hand, "Why not try and talk to her? Or at least ask her to dance with you?"

Staring wide-eyed at her, he shook his head, "No way. Every time when I get near her, I get weak-knees and then I start to stutter, not knowing what to say." Mina giggled with a hand over her mouth.

He looked at her, confused, "What?"

Looking up at him, she waves a hand at him, "It's nothing. It's just that, Danny said the same thing except his is in front of "cute" girls. As for you, yours is Sam," she explained.

Smiling at her, he looked to see where Danny was and saw him standing next to an enraged Paulina while glaring straight at him. He leaned over to Mina a bit, "Danny seems to be giving me the death glare as usual," he said. Looking to where he saw Danny, she saw that he was definitely glaring at Jake. She smiled and waved at him, receiving the same back from her boyfriend but he went back to glaring at Jake again.

"Huh, I wonder why he keeps glaring at you?" Mina asked a finger on her chin in confusion.

Danny was then seen with a panic and worried face before saying something to Paulina and rushed off.

"Weird. Is he always like that?" Jake asked, turning to look at her.

She nods a bit, "Sometimes."

He chuckles, "Makes me wonder what you see in him."

She smiles and shrugs, "He's special in his own way. And besides, you're one to talk. I know how Sam is but I wonder what _you_ see in her."

Before he could retort, Mr. Fenton suddenly appears before them. "Hey kids, how you two doing tonight?" he asked, with a weird voice that is not his own. Instantly knowing who it was, Mina face palmed as Jake answered, "We're doing fine Mr. Fenton. Umm...Did you need something?" Smiling a fake smile, "Jack" Fenton put a hand on her shoulder, "Oh yeah, I need to speak with Mina for a while so if you don't mind."

Pushing her away to a dark area so no one will see or hear, Mina crossed her arms over her chest as she raised an eyebrow at him, "You need something ?" He smiled sheepishly at her, "So you knew?" Rolling her eyes, she huffed, "Of course I knew. Anyways, you need something?" Getting back to being serious, he nodded before explaining everything to her and points to Sam, "I need you to help Sam find Paulina while Tucker is keeping an eye on my dad."

Nodding, she walked away from him before fast walking towards Sam. She put a hand on Sam's shoulder, gaining her attention, "Hey Sam." Looking at her, Sam smiled, "Hey Mina. You look great." Smiling back, she thanked her, "Thanks, you too. But anyways, Danny explained the gist to me." Nodding, the both of them then start to work together on finding Paulina. It took them a while but they finally found her when she passed by them.

"Danny! We've got her," Sam said through the walkie-talkie.

"Stay on her. I'm on my way. And Sam, don't make her angry," Danny replied back.

Looking at each other, they nodded and went into the girls' restroom after her. Entering, they saw Paulina by the sink, checking herself in the mirror. Standing by the door, Mina watches as Sam walks behind Paulina, "Hey, Paulina. Nice dress," she said, hands on her hips. With a smirk, Paulina sarcastically said, "Yes, and it goes so nicely with _your_ amulet, don't you think?" Just by the conversation, Mina had a bad feeling that something was going to go wrong.

" _My_ amulet? That's not my-" Sam started, before realizing what Danny said to her, "Right! Listen...my grandma gave me that amulet, and-"

Mina frowned at Paulina's words, "Forget it, sweetie. I'm not giving up this trinket _or_ your little boyfriend Danny."

"My boyfriend? Ha ha! And they say pretty girls can't be funny. Danny is _not_ my boyfriend," Sam said, waving a hand in front of her.

"He's not?" Paulina asked. "He's my _best_ friend. Maybe that's why I was so hard on you. I didn't mean to call you shallow. Besides, he's actually Mina's boyfriend. Not mine," said Sam, pointing at said girl, who was still by the bathroom door. Shocked, Paulina looked at her, "He is?" She nodded with a blush, "Y-yeah, he is."

"What a bummer! I only agreed to go out with him because I thought I was stealing him from you," Paulina said in disappointment. She then takes the amulet off and puts it on around Sam's' neck, "Here, take your crummy amulet."

Seeing this set off a very loud alarm in Mina when she saw Sam's angry expression as Paulina walks off, "I'm going back inside to dump your dorky friend." While leaving, Mina slowly walked towards Sam with her hands up, "Sam? Calm down okay?" But her words went unheard as she saw Sam start to shake in anger and the amulet glowing. Eyes widening, Mina saw her best friend start to change.

Quickly thinking, she leaps onto Sam before her best friend could turn. It was too late however when Sam shouted, "Shallow little witch!" and quickly transforms into the dragon, roaring at Mina's face, sending her flying across the bathroom. Paulina, on the other hand, was so shocked that she fainted.

"Mina!" she heard Danny shouted.

Putting a hand on her head, Mina shook the dizziness away before looking up at Danny. He helped her up on her feet as she looked to where Sam and Paulina were. She gasps when she sees Sam takes off with Paulina in hand.

"Paulina!" she shouted.

"Come on!" Danny shouted as the both of them transformed and quickly follows them.

They didn't get far however when Danny flies above Sam and kicks her on the back, sending her down towards the football field. Flying as fast as she can, Mina turned Paulina intangible to get out of Sam's grip. When she freed her, she held Paulina close to her, a few feet away from where Sam and Danny were.

"Take it easy, Paulina. You don't want to hurt Sam," Danny said, still thinking that "Paulina" has "Sam" in her grasp.

"Uh, Danny, that's not Paulina," Mina said, gaining his attention.

When he looked at her, he saw that it was Paulina that she had grabbed and not Sam. He looked between the two girls. "Paulina?" he asked, confused. Then turn to look at the dragon, "Sam?!" Standing up on her hind legs, Sam shouted, "Shallow girl!" Getting his confirmation, he said, "Yep, that's Sam." He quickly went intangible when Sam breathed fire at him.

Once she stopped, he turned visible again, "Whoa! Sam! Two words: breath mints."

"Danny! Now's not the time to make jokes!" Mina shouted while trying to avoid Sam's tail that's trying to whack her and carrying a still fainted Paulina.

He sheepishly smiled before going to help her. When he got near her, he shouted with his arms out, "Here Mina! Give Paulina to me!" Nodding, she was about to hand her over. But they didn't see the tail until the last second when all three of them got smacked by it. Shaking their head from the impact, Mina and Danny saw that they were about to hit the school bleachers. Turning their bodies and Paulina's intangible, they all phased through it before turning back visible and smack right into the fence behind it. What they didn't expect to see was Dash and a girl there, staring at them in surprise.

"Uh, sorry," Danny apologized.

Sam then took that time to lift up the bleachers, roaring, and throws it away somewhere behind her. The girl and Dash scream as they ran away. "Now, Sam, be reasonable," Danny started before he was interrupted by the walkie-talkie. Huffing in frustration, Mina decided to take over and flew towards Sam, "Answer it, Danny! I'll try and stall her." He answered as Tucker told him about his dad.

Dodging fire that was being aimed at her, Danny shouted, "Can you stall her for a little bit longer?" Instead of answering, she merely gave him a thumbs up and punches Sam in the stomach, sending her flying away. "Wow, remind me not to make you angry," Danny said, awe at how strong his girlfriend was than him.

Smirking, she put a hand on her hip as she raises an eyebrow at him, "Don't you have a dad to be kept busy?" His eyes widen when he remembered, "Crap! Right, I'll be right back then." With that, he left. Letting out a breath, she stretches a bit until she hears a roar. Looking over at where it came from, she saw Sam flying straight towards her, top speed. When she was about to reach her, Mina quickly turns intangible, making Sam pass straight through her. Turning around, she put a hand on her hip and taunts her, "Oh come on Sam, is that all you got?" She then sees Danny come flying back out of the school building and floated next to her.

"So, what I miss?" he asked, looking at Sam.

She shrugs, "Not much."

Feeling the heat, the both of them dodged the fire that was being thrown at them, all missing. "You want to taunt her? That's what I did earlier before you came," said Mina, a smirk upon her face. Smirking back, Danny looks at Sam, "I hate to say this, but you throw fire like a girl!" They saw her eyes narrowed at them as she growls. He then pulls out the Fenton Fisher out from his back.

"The Fenton Fisher?" Mina questioned with a raised eyebrow.

He smiles, "Yup," then went flying towards Sam, "It can capture ghosts _and_ dragon ghosts."

Casting the line, it immediately wraps around her neck. "Way to go, Dad!" Danny shouted, then starts to fly around Sam while dodging her fire that was being thrown at him. Once done, Sam's wings that were keeping her up in the air, were so tightly wrapped up in by the fishing line, that she fell straight down the football field, crashing. Flying down towards her, Danny and Mina look at each other and then took the amulet off together. In seconds, Sam started to revert back to her normal self.

Transforming back to their human self, Mina kneeled down as she put a hand on her best friend's shoulder, "Sam? Are you alright?" Holding her head, she groaned, "Wow. Did I have fun at the dance?"

"Well uh…" Mina started, looking at Danny as the both of them shared a laugh together, "Let's just say you had a roaring time," Danny finished, helping them up from the ground.

The whole gang was all back in the gym while some of the people started leaving. "Dude, sorry your date didn't pan out. Where is Paulina anyway?" Tucker asked, looking for her. Looking over to where Dash was flirting to an annoyed Paulina, Sam was going to answer but changed her mind, "Ah, who cares? Look!"

She then points to the DJ, "The DJ's still playing. And I think there's time for one last dance?" she asked one of them.

Looking over to where Jake was standing, Mina smiled, "Wait here you guys," she said to the others before running over to Jake. Looking to where she rushed off to, Danny stared dolefully at her, thinking that she probably wanted the last dance to be with Jake and not him. Sighing, he was about to ask Sam until Mina came rushing back, but not without dragging Jake along with her.

"Hey you guys, sorry about that," she said, smiling brightly at them.

Curious, Tucker pointed at Jake, "Uh, Mina? What is he doing here?" Instead of answering him, Mina stepped behind Jake and pushed him towards Sam, "I think you two should have the last dance together." Shock, both of their faces became beet red, perfectly matching each other. Jake turned to Mina, nervously whispering to her, "Mina. You know what I told you before!"

Grabbing him by the shoulder, she turned him around to face Sam and gently push him, "Yes I know. And you never know when you'll get this chance again," she whispers back.

Sighing in defeat, Jake walked away from her and stood in front of Sam. Skipping to stand next to her boyfriend, she watched with a smile as Jake asked her best friend to dance with him, her accepting with a shy nod.

Confused, Danny questioned his girlfriend, "What's going on?"

Leaning her head on his shoulder, she looked at him, "What do you mean what's going on? Isn't it kind of obvious?" Watching as the two stepped on the dance floor to dance together, it finally clicked, "Wait, Jake likes Sam?"

She nodded, "Yup."

"Wait, if that's true, then how come he asked you instead of Sam to the dance?" Tucker intercepted.

Taking her head off Danny's shoulder, she shrugs, "He was too nervous and shy to ask her."

"Wow," said Tucker, lost for words that the lone wolf and number one popular guy was actually shy and nervous to ask Sam out. Not wanting to be left out, Mina grabbed Danny by the hand and pulled him towards the dance floor, "Come on Danny. I never got to dance since I got here."

Shocked and happy, he smiled, "Really?"

Once on the dance floor, she wraps her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her hips, dancing along with the slow song. "Danny, can I ask you something?" Mina asked, staring him in the eyes. Lost in her eyes, he answered, "Sure."

Pulling herself closer to him until they were chest to chest, she smirked at him, "Why were you glaring at Jake the whole time when I was with him? And don't try to deny it because the both of saw it." Blushing at how close they were to each other, he answered honestly, "I didn't want to lose you to him. I mean, you two were so close whenever you had a project together that I thought that I might be losing you. So, when I saw how you two were standing so close to each other tonight, I…" he then trailed off with a sigh.

Smiling lovingly at him, she said, "There's no need to be jealous Danny. I will never leave you, I promise you that. You were always there for me when I needed you the most. So you are very important to me. Hopefully, I am as important to you too." A beatific smile was shown brightly on his face as he leaned to put their foreheads together, "Well, you don't have to worry about me ever leaving you either Mina. I'm the same as you. You were also always there for me as well when I needed you the most. Making you a very important person in my life too." Overjoyed, she decides to make a bold move and lean forward, kissing him. Shock, it took Danny a while to figure out that she was kissing him. On the _lips_ and not the cheek. Ecstatic, he held her close to him as he kisses back. Separating, they looked at each other with a smile as they kept slow dancing. Tucker, on the other hand, was yelling in the background, being unheard.


	3. One of a Kind

**Sorry about that! That was weird. Never happened before.**

It was night time as Mina and the others were tracking most of the ghosts in Amity Park. Right now, they were chasing the Box Ghost in a warehouse near the docks. Phasing through the walls where Danny hit the Box Ghost to, Mina floated a couple of feet away from where her boyfriend was as she watches him take care of the ghost on his own.

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost! I have power over all containers cardboard and square."

Annoyed, Danny crossed his arms over his chest, "Okay, can we get this over with? I've got a test to study for."

Not liking his answer, the Box Ghost started to levitate all of the boxes around him, "Study? There will be no time to study when you find yourself crushed beneath the forgotten possessions of...Elliot Kravitz of Arlington Heights, Illinois!" He then threw the boxes and their contents with it at Danny.

Not impressed, Danny turns intangible, letting them hit the wall behind him. He sighs, his patience wearing thin on him, "I don't have time for this! Hey Tucker, let's go!" Bored, Mina started to float upside-down as their two human friends kick down the door and jump into the room, Sam, holding their biology textbook, and Tucker, who was holding the Fenton Thermos. Opening the thermos, Tucker activates it, "Good night everybody!" Flying towards the Box Ghost, Danny grabs him and throws him into the beam of the thermos, sucking him in. Once captured, Tucker capped the thermos close, "Perimeter secure."

"Perimeter secure? What are you, a Navy Seal?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Landing next to their friends, Mina giggled before giving Sam a high-fived. "Seals: aquatic mammals that bark. They're canines, right?" Danny said confidently. Looking in the book, Sam slammed it close, "Wrong. That's zero for twenty-one."

"I'm no teacher, but I'm guessing that's an "F"," said Tucker, spinning the thermos with a finger as if it was a basketball.

Frustrated, Danny flew between Sam and Tucker, "Come on, you guys.If you're gonna be superhero sidekicks, you're gonna have to be a little more focused." He then looks to Sam, "You're supposed to be helping me study for the test tomorrow," then to Tucker, "And you're supposed to be helping me catch these ghosts so I have time to study!"

Sighing, Mina floated next to Danny, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Danny, I told you that Tucker and I got this while you studied with Sam." Shaking his head, he frowns at her, "There is no way am I leaving you to capture ghosts with Tucker. You could get hurt if I'm not there."

"Anyways, there's no need for you to worry Danny. They're all right here," said Tucker, still spinning the thermos on his finger until it falls and starts to release all the ghosts that they just captured, including the Box Ghost.

"Ha ha! I am the Box Ghost! You cannot hold me within the confines of a cylindrical container," he said, before phasing away.

"That's weird. According to my schedule, we should be done catching ghosts by now," Tucker said, checking his PDA. They all glared at him at his stupidity. What they all didn't know was someone watching the two halfas, gaining interest in them.

It was morning after the night that Tucker accidentally releases the ghosts out of the thermos. Danny, Mina, and Jack were all eating cereal for breakfast as Maddie was working on another invention. Until Jazz came jumping into the kitchen, ecstatic about something while holding up a magazine, "Oh my gosh, they said yes!"

Mocking her, Danny said, "Who said yes? The person you asked if you were a conceited snob?"

Giggling, Mina playfully punches him in the arm, telling him to be serious. Which she receives a smile in return. Not impressed by her little brother's mock she excitedly said, "No, _Genius Magazine_ said yes! They got my letter and want to put mom on the cover!" She then screams at how excited she was.

" _Genius Magazine_?" Maddie asked, curious.

Taking a bite out of her cereal, Mina merely listened in their conversation since it got nothing to do with her. " _Genius Magazine_?! Is it the swimsuit issue?" Jack asked, snatching the magazine away from Jazz. Not impressed, Jazz replied, "Uh, Dad, _Genius Magazine_ is _for_ women geniuses, _by_ women geniuses, and about _women_ geniuses."

"So it _is_ the swimsuit issue," Danny said, then frowns in disgust, "Oh, gross! Mom's gonna be in the swimsuit issue?!"

Coughing, Mina almost choked on her cereal when her boyfriend just said that. Grabbing a napkin, she covers her mouth while finishing her cough as Danny softly pats her back. Jazz grabs the magazine from her father, holding it in her hand again, "It's _not_ the swimsuit issue! But it is the perfect magazine to show that I have normal parents instead of a couple of ghost-hunting freaks."

"They're not ghost-hunting freaks," Danny retorts, protecting his parents from his sister's hateful words.

After her coughing fits past, Mina nodded, "I agree with Danny. They're actually really fun parents to have."

"Aw, thanks, Mina," Maddie said, happy from her compliment.

Jack then interrupts them, "Hey, Danny, speaking of ghost hunting, check out the latest in ghost-hunting technology: the Ghost Gabber. _Genius Magazine_ has to be interested in this.It takes the mysterious sounds a ghost makes and translates them into words you and I use every day. Here, try it." He then shoves the invention to Danny's face, making him uncomfortable and not knowing what to say, "Uh, uh...boo?" The machine then starts to translate, "I am a ghost. Fear me." Not knowing if that's how the invention works, Danny and Mina looks at them uncertainly. But when none of them budged to say anything, Danny suddenly says, "I'd better get to school."

"I'd better get to school. Fear me," the Ghost Gabber said.

Smiling nervously, he quickly leaves the kitchen with Mina, who was about to take another bite out of her breakfast, "Whoa!"

"I got a "D?!" Danny exclaims, upset about the grade that he got on his test.

The gang was in Casper High's Library after school and Danny were in woe over his test score.

"All this ghost hunting is taking away from my study time," Danny said, upset that he didn't get a decent score.

Sighing, Mina laid her head on her arms on the table as she turned her head to look at him, "I told you Danny that I can handle hunting all of the ghosts while you studied." He frowned at her, "And I told you that I am not taking any chances of you getting hurt. Even though you have better controls on your powers than I do." She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's protectiveness of her and decided to let it go since she won't be able to win this argument. Once the argument was done, Tucker said with a smile, "So much for the Fentons being a family of geniuses."

"I can't get a "D" in biology. My parents will kill me," Danny sighs, staring at his test grade dejectedly.

"Not if you pull your grade up by doing an extra credit biology assignment…" Sam started, typing away on the computer.

Curious, Mina got up from her seat next to Danny to sit on the chair next to her best friend by the computer. She then pulls up a web page of gorilla and shows it to Danny, "On this magnificent creature," Sam finished. Confused, Danny got up from his seat to stand next to his girlfriend to take a closer look, "A purple-back gorilla?" Smiling in accomplishment, Sam nodded, "Yep. Extremely rare. Only two left, both male. After this, they're gone forever. Which is why you are going to prove he deserves to be set free."

"I don't have time for extra credit...or your agendas," Danny retorts, angry that none of his friends are helping him.

Standing up, Tucker walked over to Danny with his PDA, "Actually, you do. You just have to learn how to manage it better. I decided to become your time manager. It's the least I can do after Sam made me let all those ghosts out." Hearing his accusation made Sam glare at him. "I don't know," Danny said with a sigh. "It'll be my job to keep track of your schedule so you can do your schoolwork and catch all those ghosts that Sam let loose," Tucker continued, making Sam glared even harder at him. Not believing him, Danny crossed his arms over his chest, "Remember what happened when I let you manage the thermos?" Tapping away on his PDA, Tucker replied, "And I've already scheduled "Remember: not to let Tucker handle the thermos.""

Still not up for it, Danny was about to reject the idea until Mina stood and put a hand on his shoulder, turning his attention to her. She softly smiles at him, "It may not be all that great. But at least it'll bring your grade up even just a little bit Danny." Debating it over, he sighs before nodding at her, "I suppose we could have a trial period."

"See? I've also scheduled some zoo time so we can check out that gorilla. Let's go," Tucker said, leading the others out to follow him.

That night, they were all in Amity Zoo Park's watch tower. Sam was watching the gorilla with the binoculars in hand as Danny and Tucker were leaning on the desk behind them, bored.

"There he is: Sampson. So gifted, so...majestic," said Sam, not once taking her eyes off of the gorilla.

Taking another set of binoculars, Mina looked at Sampson as well, just in time to see it scratch its butt. Sighing, she puts the binoculars down before stretching. "Sam, we've been watching the gorilla scratch his butt for, um, how long?" Danny asked Tucker, his arms crossed over his chest. Yawning, Tucker looks at his watch and answers, "Six hours." Walking up to Danny, Mina gives him a peck on the lips, "I'll be back." Blushing, he gave her a weary smile and nodded before she left.

She wasn't gone for too long since she went to get Can Coffee's from the vending machine down the hall. So when she returned, she was still expecting for her boyfriend to still be awake, but instead, he was dead asleep on the ground with Tucker. The both of them holding each other and the gorilla whom they were just watching was now out of its cage, banging on the wall, waking the two sleeping boys up. They screamed at the loud noise, then their position, and then at the gorilla who was still banging on the office wall.

Looking back at Sam who came to stand next to her by the door, she was surprised to see some kind of ectoplasm stuck around her mouth. As Danny went ghost, he returned the gorilla back to its cage. Mina quickly takes the ectoplasm off of Sam's mouth.

"Ghost?" she asked.

Sam nodded as the three of them went running after Danny. When they all got down to the cage, he has already pressed the close button to the gorilla's cage. "Danny, I meant to tell you, there was a gho-" Sam started but Danny interrupted her, "I wonder who let the gorilla go... _Sam_?"

"Yeah. Wait 'til we tell everybody at school you let out a four-hundred-pound gorilla," said Tucker, happy that he got something on her.

Not fazed by their words, she held up a photo of the two hugging each other while sleeping. "Or we just keep it our little secret," said Danny, not wanting the picture to be seen by the entire school. "Yeah, we really have no proof she did it, you know," Tucker agreed, also not wanting the picture to be exposed. She smirks when Danny said no.

Smirking along with her best friend, Mina and Sam high-fived each other for the little blackmail on keeping the boy's mouth shut.

It was already the next morning when they all arrived back at Danny's place. Danny looked exhausted when he entered the front door with his girlfriend and best friends. What they didn't expect was someone from the Genius Magazine to be there.

When Maddie saw Danny, she looked at him, concern, "Danny, look at you! I'm not sure I like this overnight zoo research."

"Mom, come on. We're just a bunch of kids. In the zoo. At night. Alone," he said, with a smile.

But when no one bought it, he looks away from them, "We'll be in my room."

Walking up the stairs, they all started walking down the hall towards Danny's room. "Here we go, Danny. Home in time for some well-deserved rest," said Tucker, before checking his PDA when it beeped, "But keep it quick, because you've got thirteen minutes." Just then, the halfas ghost senses went off. Looking at each other, Danny went to open his bedroom door to reveal nothing at first until Skulker turned visible in front of them. He smiled as he aimed an arm at them, "Hello, Ghost Children," he said, before trapping the both of them in a net and pulls them into the room, the door slamming shut.

"Danny! Mina!" the two cried.

Struggling, Mina could barely move any of her limbs since she was pressed up tight against Danny because of the net. Stopping her struggles, she tried to turn her head to look at the ghost who captured them.

"The human ghost children in their natural habitat," said Skulker, still smiling down at them.

Struggling a bit, Danny asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Skulker. A collector of things rare and unique. And you, Ghost Children, are that and more," he said, laughing before he stomps on a model rocket.

"Hey, my rocket!" Danny shouted.

Mina looked sadly at it, "It took me hours to help built that."

Ignoring them, he stops his laughter as he looks down at them, "Pity, though. I'd hoped you two would put up more of a fight."

Angry, Mina's eyes started glowing blue as she glared at him, "Oh, don't worry," she started as she transforms and phases out of the net, "We will!" Flying at him, she spun around and gave a round-house kick, making him smack the wall and leaving some cracks. Not far behind, Danny transformed as well and phase through the net, floating next to her. Taking a quick glance at him to see if he was alright, she turns her attention back to Skulker.

Bringing an arm up, he started to shoot the same ectoplasm that he shot to cover Sam's mouth. Dodging, the two halfas dodged Skulker's attacks as well as giving him a good smack. Of course, this caused a lot racket to which she knew it would raise a lot of attention from Jack and Maddie.

Danny was so busy dodging Skulker's ectoplasm that he didn't see Skulker's punch until Mina tackled him to the side to avoid it. He smiled at her for her saving, but when they heard a loud crashing noise, Danny helped Mina up to see his computer smashed, "My computer!" he exclaims. When he took a closer look, he waved it off, "Oh, that's Jazz's."

Mentally face-palming herself, Mina flew towards Skulker and punched him in the stomach, making him crash into the wall again. Smirking, she was about to go and punch him again until she suddenly heard a click. Looking down, she saw a robotic claw attached itself onto her ankle as it was attached to Skulker's arm. "Ah, crap," was all she was able to say when Skulker smiled at her and started swinging her around the room by her ankle.

"Mina!" Danny cried, before being smacked by her.

He held onto her as the floor underneath them break away and they crash onto the kitchen table. Well, more Danny than Mina since he held her. The robotic claw unattached itself from Mina's ankle as Skulker jumps down from the room and stands above the two halfas. "Come, Ghost Boy and Ghost Girl. Time to see your new home," he said as he grabs them and phases down into the basement lab. He smacked down on the floor before holding them up by the throat in the air.

Struggling, the both of them tried to get out of his hold, but he had a tight grip on them. Seeing the open portal behind them, Danny turn his eyes to look at Skulker, "What are you doing?"

"Bringing you back to my world, where I can put you both on display," he answered, as he held up a cage filled with ghosts.

"What?!" Mina exclaimed, now struggling harder since she did not like that at all.

The cage disappears as he presses a button on his wrist that turned the ghost portal on. "Ha! At last. Time to put you two in your cage," said Skulker, walking closer to the portal as he held them. Seeing them getting closer to the portal, Danny and Mina started to struggle as they yelled, "Noooo!"

Just before they could get any closer, Sam came sliding in between Skulker and the portal, blocking him. "No is right, Danny, Mina. Cages are wrong. How do you think Sampson feels being in a cage?" Sam asked. "But-," before Skulker could say anything, Sam interrupts him, "He's a beautiful animal and deserves to roam free!" "I…" Skulker starts again, but Sam interrupts him once more, "Should be ashamed." Having nothing else to say, Skulker kept quiet.

Taking this chance, Danny and Mina lift a foot before kicking him in the face. He went flying across the room towards Tucker, who yells and runs away before he gets squashed by the ghost. They all watched as Skulker gets up and takes Tucker's PDA, adding it to his own. Angry, Tucker went to stand behind him, "Hey, I got three more payments on that!"

Annoyed, Skulker merely smacked him away as he went to look back at his wrist, "Marvelous."

Eyes-widening, Mina quickly flew towards Skulker before the PDA could update his weapons, Danny following not far behind. Unfortunately, they were too late. Skulker's body started to glow and without hesitation, fires a new ecto-blaster from his wrist at them. Flying too fast, the both of them didn't have enough momentum to dodge, so they got hit. Smacking at the wall with their hands and feet bound by ectoplasm, they harshly fell onto the floor next to each other.

"Way to go, Tucker. You just made the bad guy _more_ bad!" Sam said, annoyed at their geek friend.

"How was I supposed to know my PDA was ghost compatible?" Tucker asked.

Pointing his wrist at them, Skulker smiled, "Say goodbye to this world, children." Just then, the PDA on his wrist starts beeping. Looking at it, he read, ""Fly to library? Get a book on eating habits of purple-back gorilla?"" Just then, his jetpack suddenly pops out and turns on, blasting him towards the ceiling. "No, stop. The hunt is not over!" he cried, as he turns intangible and flies out of the house. Once he was gone, the ectoplasm, that was on Danny's and Mina's wrists and ankles disappeared.

Confused, Mina got up before helping Danny, "What happened?" she asks, confused on what just happened.

Rubbing his head, he shrugs, "Who cares? At least I got a minute to relax and figure this out."

She nodded before they all heard Maddie said, "Danny, where are you? Somebody here wants to meet you."

"D'oh! My room!" Danny cried, before turning intangible and phases through the ceiling to get into his room.

Knowing that they don't know she's down here, Mina also turned intangible and followed Danny back into his room. Phasing into his room, they both transformed back to their human self. Mina standing in the middle of Danny's messed up room. Just then, Maddie opened the door and said, "Danny, this is Connie, from _Genius Magazine_."

Quickly grabbing at the door, he yelled, "Don't you people ever knock?" then slams it right in their face and leans against it.

He looked Mina and then the door, "Jazz is going to kill me for that."

Looking around his room, she scratches the back of her head, "Well, you got no choice. I mean, you do have a good reason for it." Looking as well, he nervously chuckled, "you're right." Walking up to him, she gave him a peck on the lips before smiling, "Don't worry. I'll help you with it. It was partially my fault after all." Chuckling, he accepted her help without complaints.

Arriving at school the next day, the two halfa couple kept looking at their surroundings because of Skulker trying to capture them every minute he gets.

"Any sign of him?" Danny asked, still looking around.

Taking out his PDA, Tucker checked on it, "Nope. He hasn't bothered you for...thirty-eight minutes. Maybe he's hunting somebody else now," he said, looking at him. Stretching from the stress of keeping a lookout every single minute, Mina intertwined her hand with Danny's and said, "So far he hasn't. But you never know when he'll show up." Squeezing their intertwined hand, Danny calmed from the anxiety and smiled at her. "How many of those things do you have?" Sam asked, looking at his PDA in his hand. She was surprised that he already has another one in hand. "Just two," he said to her before turning to Danny, "Good thing I beamed all your info in here and backed it up. Global thinking, Danny: the sign of a quality time manager." His PDA then starts to beep. Looking at it, he starts to push Danny into the school, who was still holding Mina's hand, "Come on, you're late."

After their first class, which was with Mr. Lancer, they all went to their lockers. Sam and Tucker's lockers were together, which was down the hall. While Danny's and Mina's were just across from each other. The students were leaving to their next classes as the halfas started to open their lockers. But the both of them were caught surprised when glowing chains jumped out of it and wraps itself around their arms and torso, making them slam into each other on the back.

"Danny! Mina!" Sam and Tucker cried.

Looking at the chains around them, they looked up when Skulker materialize himself next to them. "I have you now, children," he said, as he aims his wrist ecto-blaster at them. Just then, his PDA suddenly starts beeping. "What?" he questioned as he looks down at the PDA and reads, "Go to the newsstand and purchase magazine with article about purple-back gorillas?" When he finished, his jetpack activates itself on its own again before blasting him out of the school building. The chains that Danny and Mina were still bound to soon disappear along with Skulker.

Looking down at his PDA, Tucker hummed, "Hmm, I have the same thing on mine."

Rubbing their arms, they looked up at the ceiling where Skulker just made a hole of, "I think we'll blow that one off," said Danny.

It was lunch time and the four of them were sitting on the football field bleachers. Tucker was eating his lunch as the girls looked at Danny in concern since he wasn't eating.

"Danny, eat something. Please?" Mina asked, putting her head on his shoulder while staring at him in worry.

"I can't eat now. He could be anywhere Mina," he said with a sigh.

Swallowing his food, Tucker gained their attention, "Hey, this food _was_ scheduled to be eaten."

He then opened the carton of milk and two blue orbs popped out of it, wrapping themselves around the halfa's head. They screamed as their friends cried their name. The both of them tried to get it off but to no avail until they heard Skulker from behind them. "Now, you two, once more, I, Skulker, shall-" he starts before the PDA interrupts him again. Looking at it he read, "Take photos of gorilla?" Jetpack activating itself, it sends him flying away again, making the restraints on the halfa's head disappear.

Still watching Skulker fly away, Sam said, "Well, at least he's regular."

Rubbing her neck, Mina agreed, "Yeah, almost like a schedule."

Realizing what she just said, Danny turns to Tucker and asked, "What's the next thing you have scheduled for me, Tucker?" Checking his PDA, Tucker said, "Gym. Why?"

It was after the incident in the boy's locker room that Danny had a plan and filled everyone in on it. Agreeing to it, they all went and got ready for Skulker at the zoo.

Nighttime soon came and they all got ready in their position when Skulker came. It was about an hour waiting until he became impatient and start to insult the gorilla, which in turn pissed Sam off, revealing her and Tucker in the fake gorilla suit. Angry, he aimed multiple weapons from his suit at them but was stopped when Tucker sends something to his PDA, which he read, and started to do push-ups. Flying in the air, Danny smiled at Skulker's predicament while Mina smirked.

"I can help with that," Danny said, flying towards Skulker who was still doing push ups and punches him, sending him straight to the wall of the cage.

Both Danny and Mina didn't give him time to recompose himself as they started to throw punches at him, making pieces of metal fly off of his suit. They were about to punch him until he dodged it and aims an ecto-blaster from his shoulder towards them. Before he could fire though, Tucker stopped him, "Ah-ah-ah. 10:11, polish armor," sending something to Skulker's PDA. The blaster that was out on his shoulder was suddenly then replaced by a buffer. He screams when it starts to polish his face.

Annoyed, Sam and Mina yelled at Tucker, "Stop fooling around, Tucker."

"Power him down already. Now!" Danny said in trepidation.

Waving his PDA around in the air, Tucker spoke with a smile, "Relax. Everything's totally under-" he was cut off when an arrow hits the PDA out of his hand and pins it onto the tree, "-control? Aw, man, I had _four_ more payments on this one," he finished sulkily.

Looking at him, Danny said in irritation, "Tucker, you're fired," then turn his attention back to Skulker who started talking.

"Very well. I planned on simply capturing you two and letting you both live the rest of your life in a cage. But now, I will rest your pelts at the foot of my bed," he said, disgusting the girls. "Okay, that's just gross," said Mina, shaking her head from imagining it. "Well, Ghost Boy, any last words?" Skulker asked him. Smiling, Danny said, "Just this," before imitating gorilla gestures.

"What are you doing?" Skulker asked, confused.

Shaking her head, Mina sighs as Danny scratches his butt and said, "Calling a friend."

Sampson then suddenly flies in and crashes straight onto Skulker.

"You learned his language?" asked Sam, surprise.

Still scratching his butt, Danny answered, "Well, sure. All he does is this." Giving him a deadpan look, Mina crossed her arms in front her chest and said, "I'm not getting anywhere near you until you wash your hand mister." Smiling sheepishly, he quickly stops as he and everyone else watch Sampson tear Skulker to pieces, wincing and cheering the gorilla on. "But I still don't understand why a ghost needed a high-tech battle suit," asked Tucker, confused just as much as the others.

They soon got their answer when Skulker's head was thrown and Danny catches it in his hands. Inspecting it closer, they saw two small green legs kicking out from inside the head. "Let me go! I am the Skulker! The Skulker! Do you hear me? Fear me!" it squeaked. Danny pulls on the legs to reveal Skulker's true form; which was a green blob with a face and limbs. "I am the greatest hunter in all of ghost world. You will all fear me," Skulker taunted.

Not feeling threatened, Mina smirked at Tucker, "Thermos, please."

Holding the thermos out, Tucker activated it as Danny drops him straight into the beam. As he was being sucked in he yelled, "You haven't seen the last of me! I shall capture you all. You shall all be mine. Mine, do you hear?!" As Tucker cap the thermos, Danny and Mina transforms back to their human selves as they land on the ground. "Cool. Let's go home," said Danny, pointing behind him.

"But you didn't get anything you could use for your report. You're still gonna get a "D,"" said Sam, wondering what he was going to do now.

Not all that disappointed, Danny bent down to pick up the PDA that Skulker took and said, "Ah, that's okay. We stopped the bad guy, saved the gorilla. If that's all I got done, then that's-" Danny stopped as he turns to look behind him and up at the gorilla, he was shocked at what he saw, "Oh my gosh!" he exclaims.

Next day during class, Mr. Lancer picks up the Genius Magazine and opens it, ""Brooding genius Daniel Fenton did what no other researcher dared to do. He got close enough to this rare purple-back gorilla to realize Sampson was actually a Delilah."" Putting down the magazine, he questioned Danny, "Nobody at that zoo ever bothered to see if it was a boy or a girl?"

"That's weird, huh? Well, maybe they were respecting her privacy," answered Danny, smiling.

Walking up to his desk, Mr. Lancer looks down at him and said, "Well, Fenton, I have to admit I'm impressed. Wanted to get your grade up so bad, you risked getting mauled by a gorilla," then puts Danny's graded report on his desk, ""C,"" he said.

"A "C?!" I almost get killed by a gho-rilla, and all I get is a "C?!" Danny exclaimed, disappointed.

As the bell rings for class dismissal, Mr. Lancer was already at the door when he said, "Life's a big mystery, isn't it, Fenton? Next time you want to get your grade up, try the library." With that said, he left with the rest of the students.

Getting up from their seats, Mina, Sam, and Tucker went to stand next to Danny. "Well, it's better than a "D," right?" Sam asked, not seeing what the big deal is. Sighing, Mina rubs the back of her head, "try having a ghost hunter hunt you for two whole days, study the gorilla on those same nights while being hunted, and just end up having a C for your final grade. Of course, anyone would be upset."

"Oh man, if only I had something I could take this out on!" Danny said, still upset about his grade score.

Just then, they all suddenly hear Box Ghost yelling at a box of files in the back of the classroom.

"I am the Box Ghost! And once I empty you of your useless papers, your marvelous squareness shall be mine!" he yelled at it and laughs. Smirking, Danny transformed, "Hello, misplaced aggression," he said, getting ready to fight. Checking his PDA, Tucker said, "You've got five minutes."

"Which is four more than I'll need," said Danny.

Before he could fly off, Mina smiled at him, "Don't beat him up too badly."

Chuckling, he looked at her over his shoulder, "no promises." With that, he left and went to fight the Box Ghost.

"Beware!" the Box Ghost cried out in pain.


	4. Attack of the Killer Garage Sale

Finally finished typing her essay for English Class, Mina stretches her arms over her head with a satisfied smile, "Done with my essay which isn't due for another week." She then felt like getting something to drink. Getting up from her desk chair, she walked out of her room and down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Without looking at who was in there, she went straight towards the cupboard that held the cups and opens the fridge that was next to it. Looking through it, she grabs the orange juice carton and filled her cup with its content. Putting it away, she walked by whoever was in the kitchen while greeting them, "Hey Jazz, hey Dash."

She took a sip as she walked, but when she realize just who the second person she just greeted was, she spits her drink out. "Dash?!" she cried out, whipping her head around to see that Dash was actually there, sitting at the kitchen table with Jazz, who was tutoring him. Dash looks away from staring at Jazz all dreamily and turns his attention to Mina, who was still gaping in shock that he was actually here.

Smirking, he flirted, "Hey babe, you look beautiful today."

A cold shiver shot down her spine at his compliment. She was not wearing anything different other than her normal clothing and hearing someone else calling her babe or beautiful that isn't Danny sounded like an icy current just washed itself down on her. Disgusted, she slowly starts to back away.

"Aw, where you going, babe? You just got here," said Dash, still flirting.

Rolling her eyes, Jazz decides to jump in and save her, "Stop flirting with her Dash. Besides, she isn't yours. She's Danny's'."

He scoffs, "Who cares if she belongs to Fenton. I could always steal her away from him anytime I want."

He smirked when he finished. Sighing at his ridiculous fantasy, Jazz and Mina look to each other. Jazz gestured her head towards the stairs, _'Just leave. He's being hopeless.'_ Rolling her eyes, Mina nodded then went up the stairs to go into Danny's room, the glass of juice in hand.

Entering and closing his bedroom door, a loud crash was heard from downstairs. Curious, she was going to put down her drink and transform, about to check what that was. She was stopped when Danny flew in and turn visible in his ghost form. Raising an eyebrow, she questioned him what that was. He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck while afloat, "I might have messed up my parent's lab by fighting a ghost when the ghost portal opened." Understanding, she nodded as she held the drink up to him, "Want some?" He denied as he transforms back into his human self.

Finishing her glass of juice, she puts the cup down on his desk as she sat on his desk chair, spinning. "So, which ghost was it this time?" she asked, trying to keep her eyes on him as she spun. Stopping her spin, he held onto the back of the chair as he leans on it and shrugs, "He said he calls himself Technus, ghost master of science or something." Leaning on the back of the chair, she put her head on his arm while looking up at him, "Sounds troublesome if he gets his hands on our modern tech." And oh how right she was.

Next day after school, the group was at Nasty Burgers deciding on what to do this Saturday. "So, Saturday night plans," Sam started. Looking at her, only Tucker and Mina were listening to her as Danny was staring off somewhere else.

"I say we hit the amusement park. I hear the new roller coaster has a free fall that'll take three years off your life expectancy."

Excited, Mina started bouncing in her seat next to Sam, "Oh~! I heard about it too! It's supposed to be one of the best rides right now."

Not liking the idea, Tucker leaned his back on the chair, "No way. It costs forty bucks just to get in there, not to mention food and stuff."

"Hey, if you're tapped out, I could lend you the cash," said Sam, not fazed by his disagreement because of money issue.

Mina nodded, "Same. I don't mind lending you some too Tucker."

Making air quotes, Tucker said, ""Lend" means "repay," and "repay" is out of my reach. Right, Danny?" He then looked at Danny but notice that he wasn't paying attention to him or the others.

"Danny? Hello?!" said Tucker, trying to get his attention.

When they looked at him, they realize he was looking somewhere else. Finding what he was looking at, they saw him watch as Dash hands out party invitations to his friends, them cheering in excitement.

"Great. It's the hottest party of the whole school year, and I'm not invited, again," he said glumly.

"Why _don't_ we get invited to the really cool parties? We've got style, charm, good looks. At least I do, anyway," Tucker said with his arms crossed.

Rolling her eyes, Mina scoffs, "Aren't you conceited."

"Dream on. On the social circuit, we're as invisible as Danny in his ghost mode. Not that it'll matter five years from now, but we have each other, right?" Sam asked with a small smile.

Mina nodded before wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Of course! Best friends always come first." Just then, Danny was slapped with an invitation on the face by Dash.

"Here! Your sister made me invite you," said Dash.

\

He then looked at the others and smirks when he saw Mina. Handing her an invitation, he leaned forward towards her, "Of course, you're invited too, Mina." Knowing that he won't leave her alone, she accepted the invitation with a deep aversion because of how close he is. Danny didn't see this of course since he was shocked and excited that he was invited.

Once she accepted it, Dash stood tall and looks at the other two, who were hoping to get an invitation as well. Pointing at Danny, he sternly looks at him, " _Just_ you and Mina! Show up, shut it, go home, and nobody gets hurt." With that, he left.

Danny looked down at the invitation with a smile as a girl walked by, "Hey, Danny! Hey, Mina!"

Kwan then walks up to their table shouting with his arms up, "What's up Fenton? Mina? Party!" Walking away, Paulina then walks by and waves to only at Danny, "See you Saturday, Danny."

"I'm...I'm invited!" Danny said, staring at the invitation incredulity then exclaims in excitement while hugging it, "I've arrived!"

"Swell. Send us a postcard from Popularity-Ville," Sam said in disappointment.

Getting out from his seat, Danny quickly grabs Mina's hand and yelled, "I will!"

He then dragged her with him out of Nasty Burgers, leaving their friends behind. Looking back at their friends, Mina was able to see the crestfallen look on their face before the door close, covering her sight from them. Turning to look forward at Danny, she ran a bit behind him so she wasn't being dragged, and looks down at the invitation in her hands.

Getting invited to the party was nice and all since it'll be a typical high school teenage event. But, going to a party without her friends just didn't feel right to her. Looking at Danny, she could see the excitement and happiness that he held upon his face and eyes. She frowns as she knew that she had to make a decision between to hang with her friends or going to a house party that won't really benefit her other than watch and being with Danny. Coming to a conclusion, she made her choice.

The gang was walking towards the school this morning as Tucker spoke to Danny, "Seriously, Danny. Ever since you got that invitation, you're all about the "In" crowd."

Danny chuckles, "Come on, Tuck. That's ridiculous."

He then stops walking, making everyone stop as well, and suddenly fist pump, "Kwan! Looking good!" Hearing his name, Kwan turned around from talking to Valerie and points at Danny before raising his arms, "Fentonmeister! Woo hoo!" After their exchange, Sam frowns, "He's right, Danny. It's like-"

She was suddenly cut off by Dash, "Hey, Fenton! Come here!" With that command, Danny ran up to him. "-we're not even here," Sam finished dejectedly.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Mina got her attention. Turning to her, Sam saw a frown upon her face as she watches Danny talk to Dash, "He'll open his eyes when he's at the party. So for now, we'll just be there for him until then."

Confused, Sam questioned her, "Aren't you going to the party with him?"

Shaking her head, Mina smiled at her, "After Danny dragged me off, I ripped it up by the time we got home. Of course, Danny doesn't know about that yet."

"What? Why?" asked Sam, completely not understanding why she would reject the chance to go to a high school party.

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she huffed, "Like I would ever go to Dash's party. He flirted with me and even said that he could steal me anytime he wants from Danny."

"Dude, if Danny knows about that, he would be really mad at Dash," said Tucker, pointing at Mina.

She shrugged, "He won't ever know as long as we don't say anything to him."

When they saw Dash and his goonies left Danny with a magazine in hand, they walked up to him. "Oh, man. This must cost a fortune! Where am I going to get the money by Saturday?" Danny asked them. The girls look at each other before Sam spoke, "You know, I almost hate to offer-"

She began until she was interrupted by Paulina, "Hey, Danny!"

Looking over, they saw Paulina sitting on a picnic blanket with a stereo next to her while waving a music album in her hand. "You wanna hear my new CD? It's really crunk!" she said as she tries to convince him to go over to her. He looks at Tucker, "Is crunk good?" Tucker gave him a dull look, "It's Paulina." Giving Mina the puppy eye look, the said girl was going to argue but seeing the pleading in his eyes she gave in.

Sighing, she looks away, "Do what you want."

Smiling, Danny gave her a quick peck on a cheek as a thank you and quickly left to sit next to Paulina. Annoyed, Sam grumbled, "Okay, this is getting really annoying."

"Tell me about it," Mina muttered as she frowns in disappointment.

"Why don't you just tell Danny that Dash said he could steal you? That way the old Danny will be back," Tucker asked.

Shaking her head, Mina crosses her arms over her chest, "Nah, let him be. He'll come crawling back." Sam smirk at the thought while Tucker shook his head, feeling sorry for his best friend.

Waving a goodbye to Sam and Tucker, Danny and Mina entered his house. They went upstairs to their bedroom to put their things away before heading into the kitchen where the rest of the Fenton family were in. Stepping into the kitchen, they saw that Maddie had just closed the lid on what Mina assume was a microwave.

"Great. You've figured out how to put the "Frank" back in "Frankenstein,"" said Jazz, annoyed at her parents fail invention. Confused on what she meant, Mina just mentally shrugged.

"Hey, Dad, can you spare me some cash? I-I need to buy some clothes for Saturday," asked Danny, concern on how he was going to get the outfit in time. Jack merely smile at Danny as he put a hand on his shoulder, "Danny, Danny, Danny. You know, as inventors, your mother and I have plenty of money."

"But as parents, we understand that _you_ should understand the value of money. You want money, you gotta earn it," said Maddie, rubbing her fingers together.

"You mean, get a job?" Danny asked in disbelief.

Standing next to his wife, Jack put his hands on his hips, "That, or sell something. Like your old comic books or some other junk, you don't need."

Pointing to the boxes of goo-covered machine parts, Maddie spoke, a mild annoyed, "Uh, speaking of which, that junk from the Ghost Weasel explosion needs to go in the shed if there's room. That old barn hasn't been cleaned out in years."

Grabbing one of the boxes, he held it close to his chest protectively, "This is not junk! Every single item in this box is of vital importance to me." Grabbing a part from the box, Maddie held it up to him, "Do you even know what this is?" Inspecting it closely, he grabbed the part out of her hand, "Not a clue. But I know it's important, so it's off to the shed." He put the part back into the box before handing it to Danny as he carried the other box.

Watching them leave, Mina sighs as she went to sit next to Jazz, who was reading and watching the scene in amusement. Seeing her upset, Jazz put her book down as she confronts her, "What's wrong Mina?" Shrugging, she waves her hand in dismissal, "Nothing Jazz. Everything's fine."

Frowning, Jazz crossed her arms in front of her on the table as she leans on it, "Is this about Danny and the party?"

Taking a glance at her, Mina shrugs, "Yeah. But it's fine. Once the party is over, he'll come back to his senses when it's all over."

Confuse, Jazz asked, "What do you mean? Weren't you invited to go to?"

Mina smirked, "I ripped it to pieces." She then leans back in her chair as she stretches, "Besides, why should I go to a party if my friends aren't invited. No point in me going if they ain't going either."

Jazz smiled, "You're very loyal you know that."

Giggling, Mina smiled at her, "Thanks, Jazz."

Sighing, Jazz leans her face on a hand, "If only Danny would learn that from you." Mina patted her shoulder, "He's still young. He just wants to have fun. Besides, he's the type of guy whose eyes only open once he experiences it." Sighing again, Jazz went back to reading her book, "You're right about that part."

The next day, Mina, Sam, and Tucker were helping Danny with his yard sale to earn the money for the outfit. Well, Sam and Mina were while Tucker was just lounging doing nothing.

"Excuse me Ma'am, but what does this do?" a nerdy looking man asked as he held up a rectangular green looking chip.

Turning to look at what he was holding, Mina smiled, "That is a Computer Graphic Card which you can use to make the images on your computer to become clear without no pixelation."

The man smiled, "Can it be used to clear the image of video games?"

She nodded, "Of course. If you wish to have it, it will only be forty dollars."

Excited to try it out, the man handed her the money as he ran as quickly as possible to try it out. Smiling, Mina walked over to Danny and the others as she handed him the money. "I sold a Computer Graphic Card. Got forty bucks out of it," she said.

Danny smiled at her, "Thanks, Mina."

Sam came up to them as she handed the money that she helped sold to Danny. "Just sold a toaster. You know, I'm surprised your dad's letting you sell off all his stuff. He's such a pack rat," she said as she held a remote in her hand. Mina mentally agreed with Sam. Mr. Fenton even said that he didn't want to get rid of anything. And yet, here Danny is. Selling off most of his stuff away.

"Yeah, well, he's been planning on getting rid of this junk for a long time. He won't even miss it, I hope," said Danny, a bit wary.

Lifting an eyebrow, Mina couldn't help but feel as if Danny was lying. Shrugging her shoulders, she set it aside as it wouldn't be her problem if any problems were to happen later. "I'm pleased with the turnout today. We're doing a really brisk business," said Tucker, opening up a sun reflector to tan with.

Putting her hands on her hips, Mina frowned at him, "Uh, we? You haven't done anything other than lounge around doing nothing." He waves his hand, "I'm keeping watch so nothing will be stolen. That's something." She huff and turn to look at Danny, who was counting the stack of money in his hand. "I'm still twenty bucks short of what I need for those sweats," he said as he pockets the money.

"You're still welcome to hang with us tonight. Mega-movie marathon at my place," said Sam, trying her offer again.

Danny chuckled, "Your place? Wow. You never invited us to your place before."

"That's because we're usually fighting ghosts with you and Mina. I figured it's time-"

She was interrupted by Dash, "Hey, Fentina!" Not letting her finish, Danny immediately walked over to Dash to see what he needed. "-for you to totally ignore me for about the billionth time this week," Sam finishes.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Mina smiled, "Don't worry Sam. You still got me." Sam smiled at her until Danny came back to them, "You guys don't mind cleaning up for me, do you?"

Before they could answer, Danny said in excitement, "Great! See ya!" as he rushes off to get to the mall. Crossing her arms, Sam frowns, "So now we're his clean-up crew, too?" She turns to look at Tucker, just to see him run off as he waves, "See you tonight!"

Growling in frustration, Sam started to pack and put stuff away. She was about to grab a machine part until a hand grabbed it before she could. Surprise, Sam looks up to see Mina putting it away in a box with the other parts. Looking at her, Mina gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry about Danny's behavior." Sam waved a hand, "Don't worry about it." Coming to a silent agreement, the girls start cleaning everything up.

Later that night, Mina was already over at Sam's place as they waited for Tucker to arrive. Sam was on the phone, ordering pizza. Hearing the doorbell, Mina followed Sam as the goth girl opens the door for the tech geek.

"Right. That's two medium, one pepperoni, and one veggie. Put it on my tab," said Sam as she hangs up and closes the door, "Hey Tucker."

He turns to face the girls, "I hope they hustle. I'm starved."

Just as he said that the doorbell rings. Sam opens the door to reveal a delivery boy, Nate, carrying two pizzas.

"Here's your pizza, Sam."

Taking the pizza, she hands him the money, "Thanks, Nate." Taking the money, he looked at it as he smiled at her, "Ten bucks? Thanks, Sam!" As he walks away, Sam closes the door behind him.

"You tipped the guy a ten-spot?" Tucker asked, confused when she turns to him with the Pizzas in hand.

Forgetting that he was there, she nervously said, "Whoops. Sorry. I thought it was a one." She then starts walking past Tucker and Mina, "Come on. We're watching movies downstairs."

Leading them down the stairs, the two followed her obediently. Reaching the bottom the stairs, Tucker was speechless at everything he saw. Mina passed by him as she went to sit on one of the lounge seats.

"This is your downstairs?!" Tucker asked, disbelief at what he is seeing.

Setting the pizzas down by the snack bar, she looks at him, "What? Too much?" In a daze, he slowly nods his head as he walked into the room, "Uh-huh." Nervous at what Tucker would think about her, Sam nervously said, "I know, I should have told you and Danny this a long time ago, but my family's kind of...filthy rich. Weird, huh?" Tucker dropped his backpack, surprise at what Sam just said, "Whoa! Time-out! You're loaded?"

"My great-granddad Izzy was an inventor. He invented that machine that twirls cellophane around deli toothpicks," Sam explains.

Sitting in the seat next to Mina, he exclaimed, "You're the deli toothpick cellophane-twirling heiress? No way!" Opening one of the pizzas, Sam uncomfortably said, "Look, if this is too much for you, we can do something else."

Smiling, Tucker shouted, "Are you kidding?!"

Sighing, Mina made the seat lay back a little as she put her hands behind her head as Tucker starts to play twenty questions with Sam.

An hour passed and Tucker was still questioning Sam. Annoyed, Sam leans against the snack bar with her arms crossed, "Tucker, are we watching movies or not?" Throwing her arms up, Mina exasperatedly said, "Please!" Tucker was sitting in his chair with popcorn and soda in hand, "Okay, okay. Just a few more questions. Could you buy a plane?"

"Yep," Sam answered.

"A yacht?"

"Yep."

Thinking, Tucker points at her, "Um...a bowling alley?"

"Nope," she replies as she brings a remote up and presses a button.

The movie screen wall slides out of view to reveal a four-lane bowling alley. She smiles, "There's no place to put a second one." Mina yawns and stretch as Tucker admires the bowling alley. Once the movie screen wall closes back over the bowling alley, Tucker sniffs the room, "That's weird because you don't _smell_ stinking rich."

Sighing in frustration, Sam sighs as she sits in the chair across from Mina, "Will you stop it? That's the whole reason I didn't tell anybody."

"But I don't get it. With all this money, why do you hang out with me, Mina, and Danny? If you flash a little of that bling bling, you'd be Miss Popularity!" Tucker exclaimed, confused on why she doesn't.

Leaning on the seat with her arms crossed, Sam grumbled, "I don't _need_ popularity, Tucker, especially not if I have to buy it."

Understanding, he smiled, "You should tell that to Danny. Can you believe people actually spent good money on that old junk from his parents' shed?"

Smiling back at him, Sam held up a glowing green remote, "Well, I did snag this really cool remote for three bucks. And he did give Dash a pretty good deal on the computer stuff." Sitting up, Mina narrowed her eyes at it. Never in her life has she ever seen a _glowing_ green remote before. So seeing it now, Mina couldn't help but feel something off about it.

"So Mina, how come you're not surprised by all this like I am?" Tucker asked, gaining her attention away from the remote.

Looking at him, she shrugs, "I already knew about Sam's heirassy."

His eyes widen, "What? When? How?"

Sam answered him, "It's because she's one too."

Surprise, he stares at the halfa, "Wait, you're the same as Sam?"

Sighing, Mina nodded, "Yup." Thinking, he frowns, "Wait. If you're also rich... How come you live with Danny and his family? Also, does Danny know about this?" She shrugs, "I live with him and his family because he and my parents have known each other for a very long time and yeah Danny knows about it." Tucker frowned, "Really? How come I didn't know about this?"

"Yeah, he knows. Which is why he doesn't ask me for money. He wants to earn it himself. And the reason why you don't know is that I knew you would ask twenty questions just like you did with Sam," she answered.

Sam grumbled, "Should've made you suffer with me."

Mina giggled, "Sorry Sam. But I know Tucker too well. So I kept my mouth shut."

Humming, Tucker remembered something, "Hey Mina. Did you ever tell Danny that you weren't going?" Crossing her arms, she huffs, "That boy was so busy trying to get his outfit that I never got a chance to tell him. Which is why I left it to Jazz on telling her." Putting a handful of popcorn into his mouth, Tucker hummed.

While in the Fenton's Home, Jazz walks up to the fridge and opens it. She screams as the ghost dogs bark and growls at her. She quickly shut it, "Great. Leftovers."

"Well, is it the bomb?" Danny said as he slides into the kitchen, showing off his new sweats that he's wearing. "Is it fresh? Is it stoopid, with an "o-o?" he asked, holding two fingers for the last question.

Putting her hands on her hips, Jazz answered, "Oh, it's stupid. I'll give you that." Not fazed by her words, he put his hands on his hips proudly, "Well, you'll change your tune when you see me at the party." He then notices that Jazz was still in her normal clothes, "When are you changing?"

"Not changing. Not going," said Jazz with her arms crossed in front of her.

Surprise, Danny exclaimed, "What? You're the only reason Dash invited me!" She turns her head away, "Not caring." Her eyes widen when Jack yelled, "Code red!"

"And... not staying," she said as she walks past him to go back to her room. But before she left the kitchen, she remembered that Mina left it to her to tell Danny that she wasn't going. So standing by the entryway, she looked at her little brother, "By the way. Mina said that she isn't going either. She rather spends her night with her friends than at some high school party." With that she left, leaving Danny feeling a bit down now that he knows his girlfriend isn't going to the party with him.

The three friends were in a middle of a movie until the screen pauses on one man kicking another in the face, then skips back and plays the kick repeatedly. Annoyed, Sam looks at Tucker, "Tucker, if you want to watch a part over again, could you please tell me first?" Frowning at her accusation, he said, "Me? You're the one messing with the remote." Feeling a chill, a purple mist flew out of Mina's mouth. Trying to find what it was, Mina and the two saw the remote glow and float up from the table between them in midair.

"I'm not schooled in the ways of the rich, but do all your remotes do that?" Tucker asked, pointing at it.

Looking at him, Sam shook her head, "No. Well, my toaster does, but it's from Denmark. That stuff Danny was selling must have been contaminated with ghost stuff!"

Standing from her seat, Mina clenched her hands, "That boy really need to check his stocks before he sells." The remote start to glow as it shot ecto laser at the popcorn and soda machine. The three of them duck down so it wouldn't hit them. Just then, the remote phases through the ceiling. Not letting it get away, Mina exclaimed, "I'm going ghost!" She then transforms and quickly flew after it. She stopped just outside of Sam's house when she saw a steady stream of electronics and appliances flying through the air, heading in one direction. Not staying to listen to her friend's bickering, Mina quickly flew in the direction that all the appliances were flying to.

Mina floated next to Sam with her arms cross and cheeks puff. She really wanted to go see where all the stuff were flying to, but Sam made her stay next to her. She wanted Tucker to get the Fenton Thermos so they could capture the ghost with since Mina wouldn't be able to capture one with her bare hands. So here she was. In an open street as she and Sam watch the electronics floated off to Dash's house.

Tucker finally came, Fenton Thermos in hand, "Sam! Mina! I got the Fenton Thermos! You know, Danny's really got to start carrying this in some sort of lunchbox."

"Everything is gravitating here to Dash's house. Looks like whatever fun Danny's having will be coming to an end soon," said Sam, a satisfied smile on her face.

Just then, a crash is heard, and Danny yells as he flew past the three, slamming into the side of a building. "Hi, Sam. Hi, Tuck. Hi, Mina. Glad you could make it," Danny said in a daze until he falls to the ground, unconscious. Mina gasp as she flew to Danny. She grabs him as she lay his head on her chest, trying to shake him awake, "Danny?"

Hearing heavy footsteps, Mina, Sam, and Tucker look up to see a giant robot emerge from the alleyway. "I am Technus, master of technology and destroyer of worlds! Behold my awesome electronic fury! Who's your daddy?" he announced.

Gaining consciousness, Danny sees Technus. Getting out of Mina's arms, he flies up and punches him, but Technus doesn't budge. Danny continually tries hitting him, until Technus brings a hand up and knocks him to the ground. Sam, Tucker, and Mina stare down at him. Grunting, Danny looked up at them, "Guys? Help!" He flies back up only to get knocked down by Technus again. The three cross their arms and turn their backs to him.

"Come on, guys!" he yelled as he flies back up and gets knocked down.

"Guys, come on, seriously!" he yells as he flies back up again.

As he was up there, he dodges Technus's attacks as he apologizes, "I'm sorry I chose hanging with the popular kids over you guys. It was stupid and shallow and I'll never do it again!"

Technus then punches him back into the ground, landing in front of them. Satisfied at his apology, they smile at each other before looking down at him. "How can we be of assistance?" Sam asked. Standing up, Danny starts to explain, "He's running an old version of Portals XL."

"That piece of vaporware? It's the worst software ever," Sam said in disgust.

"Keep him busy. I think I know how you can beat him," said Tucker, having an idea.

Looking up at Technus, Danny nodded, "That, I can do." He then flies back up. Jumping from where she stood, Mina shouted, "Don't forget about me!" then flew right after him. They flew in front of the ghost. Pointing at him, Danny shouted, "Get back, you hunk of my dad's junk!"

Mina stared at him, "You really need to come up with some good comebacks."

He huffs, "At least I'm trying."

Technus gained their attention when he spoke, "Could mere junk do this?" A remote and a robotic finger emerge from the dryer in his chest. The finger presses a button on the remote, and Danny changes into a cowboy as Mina changed into a steampunk style with a top hat on her head. The button is pressed again, and he changes into a female model as Mina was changed into a wedding dress. The button is pressed once more, and he changes into Spock from Star Trek as Mina was changed into a bondage outfit. She screams as her face became a deep shade of red and quickly tried to cover herself up. Technus grin as he stared at her more closely, "Oh! You have a very great body."

Angry, Danny grabs the remote, "Give me that! And no one looks at Mina that way!"

He presses a button, changing them back to normal. But then he is immediately grabbed by Technus's claw and slammed into a wall.

"Danny!" Mina shouted.

He grunted as he grabs onto the claw, and looks down at Tucker, "Tucker, any time!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Tucker yelled, working on his PDA. Sam ran up to him, "What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to bypass the program, but I can't! He must have upgraded," said Tucker, looking up at Technus. "What do we do?" Mina asked as she tried to get the claw off of her boyfriend. "We need the latest version of Portals XL, but where are we gonna get it this time of night?" asked Tucker.

Smirking, Sam brought her cell out as she dials a number, "Leave it to me." As she was making a call, Danny was being slammed into the wall repeatedly.

"Guys?" he grunted.

Gritting her teeth, a bright blue glow surrounded her hand as Mina flew and punch Technus in the face, "Get your claws off my boyfriend!" Her punch made him stumble back a couple feet but his claw didn't let go of the ghost boy. Tucker's eyes widen, "Yikes. Remind me not to make her mad." Danny grunt as he chuckled, "Duly noted."

A delivery girl, who was riding a scooter, rode up to Sam and Tucker. She handed Sam a disk, "Here you go, Sam." Taking the disk, Sam handed her the money, "Thanks, Tracey."

"Wow! You have access to the latest technology after hours?" Tucker asked in awe.

Tracey proudly put her hands on her hips, "Yep."

Impressed, he started to flirt with her, "What else can you do after hours?" Not impressed, she brought a clipboard up to him, "Just sign the voucher, sir."

Walking up Technus, Sam decided to distract him as they waited for Tucker to finish, "Uh, excuse me. I'm Sam. I don't believe I caught your name. Perhaps you should scream it really loud and shout out your motive." Looking down at her, he greeted, "Hello." Then just as Sam has requested, he started shouting, "I am Technus! Manipulator of machines! Lord of all gadgetry! Wizard of integrated circuitry!"

"Go on," she said as she bends down to and picks up the ends of two power cords and plugging them together, "Isn't there more you'd like to tell me?"

"Oh, yes! I am also master," he started until he started glitching, "of all..."

Wondering what's going on, Danny asked, "What's happening?" Looking down, Mina saw the power cord that was connected from Technus's head to Tucker's PDA. "Portals XL is happening. Everybody knows that every new version of Portals XL has a gigantic hole in its security system," said Tucker, shutting Technus down.

Surprise, Technus yelled, "What?! No!"

As he continues to glitch, the claw that was holding Danny releases him. "Yes!" Danny exclaims as he flies up and grabs the end of the claw, "Process this!" Danny shoves the claw into Technus's front disk drive, which electrocutes his battle suit and causes "ERROR" to blink on his screen. "Wait! That doesn't go there!" Technus shouted as the suit sparks and shuts down on him. "And for my final trick..." said Tucker, as he pulled out the Fenton Thermos and throws it Danny.

Catching it, Danny uses it to suck Technus out of the battle suit, "Noooooo!" Technus screamed.

Once he capped the thermos, the battle suit shakes and falls apart into a heap of electronics on the ground. Danny floated down to stand next to Sam and Tucker on the ground. Impress, Sam complemented Tucker, "Nice going, Tuck." Proud of himself, he holds up the disk, "Don't thank me. Thank lousy software."

Floating down to stand next to Danny, Mina frown as she took Danny's face in her hands, making him look at her, "You're okay, right? You were slammed pretty hard against the building."

He smiled at her being worried about him. Taking her hands in his, he put his forehead on hers, "Don't worry. I'm alright." Smiling in relief, she giggles, "Good. Because I don't want my boyfriend to go cripple on me just yet." He chuckles. He missed this. He missed talking and joking with Mina.

"Hey lovebirds. What are we going to do with all this stuff?" Sam interrupted, gaining their attention.

Letting go of each other, the two halfa looks at the heap of junks that was Technus suit. Looking at each other, Danny and Mina smile before turning to their friends, "We'll do something about it," said Danny, as he intertwines his hand with Mina's. Sam and Tucker look at each other and shrugs before they look at their half ghost friends. "Alright. Guess we'll see you guys on Monday," said Sam, walking back home. Following her lead, Tucker left as well, waving to them, "See ya, Danny. See ya, Mina."

They waved back to the two until they couldn't see them anymore. Looking down at the junk, Mina put her hands on her hips as she sighs, "This is going to take all night." Danny wraps an arm around her shoulders, "Yeah. But since it's us. It shouldn't take too long." She smiles as they both finally started to clean up the mess.

Monday finally came as Danny and Mina walked, hand intertwined, into the school. They met up with Sam and Tucker when they saw them in the hallway. Mina wave to them as they wave back. Gathering together, they started walking to their classroom. "So, what's the damage from this weekend? Did you get in trouble for taking your folks' stuff?" Tucker asked.

Danny smiled, "Not really. Mina and I hauled it all back to the shed yesterday while they were out. My dad's checking every piece for government surveillance devices."

"Sounds like you got off pretty easily," said Sam.

"Well, I do have to return those stupid sweats so I can refund everybody's money," said Danny until he stops, a glum look on his face as he sighs, "And I still feel terrible about the way I treated you guys. Of all people, I should know how it feels to be invisible."

Mina softly smiles as he finally opened his eyes. Putting a hand on his arm, she gave him a peck on the lips, "So would you say you've learned a lesson from all this?" Seeing him looking at someone behind him, Mina and the two look over to see Dash, opening his locker. A pile of teddy bears falls out from his locker and onto the ground. Angered, Dash shouted, "Fenton!"

He looks at her, "Yep. That one person's trash is another person's revenge."

They all laugh until Mina felt Danny pull her close to him. Looking up at him, she saw him lean to whisper in her ear, "It's also to show that he can't take my girl away from me." She blushes at how husky his voice became until his words registered themselves in her brain. Leaning away, she frowns, "How do you know about that?" He turns her around as he wraps his arms around her waist, "Who else?" Looking over at their friends, Mina could see Sam and Tucker avoiding their gazes at her as they whistle. Understood, she flails her arms as she tried to get out of Danny's arms, "Sam! Tucker! How could you?"

They look at her, "He needed to know. You know you can't keep it from him forever," said Sam, putting a hand on her hip as she held a textbook in the other. "I agree with Sam, Mina. I mean, Dash practically threaten Danny even though it wasn't to his face," said Tucker. Feeling his arms grip her a bit tighter, she sighs, "I was going to tell him today after school." Danny grunted, "Nah. I prefer soon than later. It just made my revenge that much sweeter." Mentally sighing, she softly shook her head as she looks up at him, "Whatever makes you feel better." Kissing her temple, he smiles, "Yup."


	5. Splitting Images

It was another day at Casper High. Mina and the gang were walking down the hallway, carrying boxes that say "Save the Frogs!" with a picture of a frog crossed out by a no symbol. Pushing the box up from slipping, Mina looked to her goth friend, "Sam, what do you have in here that is so heavy?"

Danny grunted, "And another question, why exactly are we breaking our backs here?"

"Frogs' rights. We have to stop dissecting frogs in our school biology labs. And at today's assembly," said Sam, making them all stop walking and tilts the box forward, "I'm gonna demonstrate a humane alternative."

Seeing words at the top of her box, Tucker read, "I Can't Believe It's Not a Frog Cadaver?" She then puts her box down and opens it. Grabbing something from inside, she held up an oozing mechanical frog. It croaked in a robotic voice, "Please remove my detachable three-chambered heart." Just then, the halfa's ghost sense went off. Sam's box on the ground begins to glow green and starts to shake. Then all of a sudden, a cloud of green smoke suddenly erupts from it. Out of surprise, Sam tosses away the frog, which lands on Tucker's head. He yelled and struggles to remove it. While he was busy, the three watch the green smoke materialize into the Box Ghost.

"Oh great. _Him_ again," Danny said, unimpressed.

"I am the Box Ghost, and I _will_ have my corrugated cardboard vengeance!" the Box Ghost yelled.

Danny transformed quickly as the Box Ghost levitated their boxes in the air. Standing next to her boyfriend, Mina looks to him, "You want help on this one?" He smiled, "Nah. I can handle him." Smiling, she nodded and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before going over to their friends. Sam had finally pulled the frog off of Tucker's face, leaving him covered in green slime.

"Oh, gross!" said Tucker, trying to wipe the slime off.

Danny floated above them, "You guys get to the assembly. I'll get this moron sealed up tight." Doing as he says, they all left to the school auditorium. Upon arriving, there were already students sitting in their seats, waiting in bore for the assembly to start. Mina put a hand on the goth girl's shoulder, "Good luck, Sam. I'll be rooting for you."

She smiled, "Thanks, Mina."

Taking a step back, Mina went to stand next to Tucker while they watch her go to the podium onstage. "Fellow students, something sick and disgusting is taking place right here in our school, and I'm about to show you what it is," said Sam, gesturing for the curtains to open.

When it did, the bored students immediately point and laugh. Wondering what was so funny, Sam turns around and sees Danny stands up from the pile of clothes wearing a pink-and-white dress, a matching hat with a wig of curls, and makeup. Danny glowers when he realizes the situation. Mina frowns in concern for her boyfriend.

Tucker cheers, "Whoo! Take it off!" That earned a glare from both girls. "No, seriously. He should take it off. That's weird," he said seriously, a bit weirded out.

The assembly was over. The gang was walking in the hallway again with the students laughing at Danny. "Thanks to your little dress-up parade, my "Save the Frogs!" presentation was a total bust," Sam said angrily.

"And speaking of bust, did you see Danny in that bra? Puce is not your color, pal," said Tucker, trying to lighten the mood. Mina deadpan at him, "Seriously Tuck?" He innocently raises his hands, "I'm just saying." Just then, a thought popped up and he smirked, "Unless it looks good on you."

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Danny pulled his girlfriend close to him while he glares at his best friend, "Keep away Tucker." The tech geek wrapped an arm around his neck, "Come on man. Don't tell me you never once at least imagine it sometimes. I mean, you both practically live together." Danny pushed him away, "Even though we do. I fully respect her privacy." Touched by his words, Mina hugs him, "And this is why I love you." Then gives him a peck on the lips.

He smiles at her, "But if you do ever consider on a color, I would have to say blue."

She punched him on the shoulder, "You just had to ruin it didn't you?" He chuckled. Sighing, he went back to the problem at hand, "Anyways, it's no thanks to that idiot Box Ghost trashing my locker, I've been assigned a new one." Curious, Mina looked at the paper in his hand, "Really? What is it?" He brought the paper up, "Locker...seven-two-four."

Sam and Tucker gasp, catching the halfa's attention. They looked up at them. Tucker was pointing to the said locker that was a bit down from Mina's. Confused at their reaction, they walked up to it.

"Guys, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," said Danny. He then chuckles, "Or something really scary that we don't see every single day."

Confused as well, Mina nodded, "Yeah. What's so bad about this locker?"

Tucker stared at them in disbelief, "Hello?! Locker 724? How do you not know the legend of locker 724?"

Opening it, the halfa's doesn't see anything wrong with it other than the lack of use and a gold-framed mirror. "What's the big deal with 724?" Danny asked, reaching a hand out and touching the mirror. Before Tucker could answer, Dash slaps the hat-wig that Danny was wearing earlier, down on his head, "You left something behind, Fenton." He laughed with a couple of his friends as Danny glares at him.

"Let's see if it fits in your new locker, with you inside!"

He then shoves the halfa into the locker, slamming the door shut. Mina glared, backing away from them when they walked away, laughing. "I was gonna tell you the locker was cursed, but I think you figured that out," said Tucker, letting Danny out. Falling, he quickly stood up, "I'll show you cursed. Cover me."

"Danny don't!" Mina started. But he didn't listen.

Pulling their two friends together, he transformed and flies invisibly down the hallway towards Dash, overshadowing him. Once overshadowed, Danny then slams the blonde's head into a locker twice before dunking it into a janitor's mop bucket. He then leaves Dash's body and flies away from the crowd that was starting to surround him and pops back into human form. Satisfy at his work, he high-fives Tucker while Sam glares at him. Mina gave him a disappointed look.

"Danny," Sam started.

Tucker interrupted, "Relax, Sam," then turns to Danny, "It's about time you used that Phantom advantage for some ghostly get-back."

Mina frowned, "But our powers aren't used for that. If you keep using it just to get back at Dash every chance you get... Something bad will happen."

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Danny smiled in reassurance, "It's fine Mina. Nothing will happen at all. Trust me."

Sam sighs in disgust while Mina merely shakes her head, "When karma comes and bite you in the butt, don't come crawling to me because I would hate to tell you I told you so." He shrugs at her words while they start to follow Sam towards their next class.

As they walked, they didn't notice the locker glowing green.

It was the next day. Mina was getting ready to go to school. Packing her homework into her backpack, she mentally checked everything to make sure she got everything. When she did, she smiled and exits her room, walking downstairs towards the kitchen.

A loud crash was heard. Concerned, she quickly walked in just in time to see a bunch of pipes fall in front of Jack. She rose an eyebrow, "What happened here?" Maddie waved a hand dismissively, "Oh don't worry dear. Jack is just being his usual self." Understanding, she nodded.

"Don't worry. Be glad that you have Mina. Just hope you don't mess it up with her," Jazz said to her little brother before walking away. Confused by what she meant, Mina walked up to him, "What does she mean by that?" He glowers, "It's nothing. Come on, let's go." Intertwining their fingers, he dragged her out of the house with him. Confused, she shrugs and walks with him to school.

Lunchtime. The most favorite time of the day for Mina. She was currently sitting in the cafeteria next to Danny while their friends sat across from them. Before she could take a bite of her lunch, Dale, Dash's friend, starts to say something that caught her attention, "And all of a sudden, this locker door flies open and _nails_ me."

"I'm gonna be brushing this stuff out of my hair for a week!" Paulina whined, trying to brush the foam out of her hair.

"It's like, this school is haunted," said Kwan, afraid of what might happen next.

Not impressed, Sam looks at Danny suspiciously, "Apparently, someone's been busy." He smiles, "It wasn't me, I swear!" He then turns invisible and overshadows Dash, making him dump his lunch on Paulina, and flies back to the table. Turning visible, he proudly smiles, "Now _that_ was me." Frowning, Mina voice her concern, "Danny, I don't think you should be using your powers like-"

She was interrupted by Sam when she saw Mr. Lancer by the cafeteria doors, "Lancer. I'll be right back!" she then runs off, leaving the three.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Mina. It's about time somebody struck a blow for Sidney Poindexter," said Tucker, gaining the halfa's attention. They raised an eyebrow at him, "Sidney who-dexter?"

"Sidney Poindexter," he confirms, taking out his PDA and taps on it, "Locker 724 was originally owned by a Poindexter back in the fifties." He then tells the two about what happened to him, "Poindexter was the victim of more cruel pranks than anyone in the history of Casper High School. Apparently, picking on him was a graduation requirement. He got stuffed into his locker so many times, it's believed his spirit still inhabits it to this very day."

When he finished, Sam came back with a box full of frogs. "Sam, what are you doing?" Danny asked, looking at the box. Not looking at him in the eyes, she nervously said, "Nothing," then sets it down on the table bench, "Certainly not trying to smuggle frogs out of the bio lab while Lancer isn't looking."

Mina shook her head at her best friends fail attempt to not look suspicious at all. She then jumps when several hamburger patties pelted Danny in the face.

"Hey, guys. What do you say we "meat" my new locker neighbor?" said Dash, holding a patty with his friends around him.

Frowning, Mina put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder when she notices his anger made his eyes glow green, "Easy, Danny. Take it easy." Taking a deep breath, he sighs, "You're right, Mina. I-" He didn't get to finish as he was suddenly pelted by more patties, cheese, veggies, and a giant loaf of bread that lands on his head.

"Enjoy your sandwich, neighbor," Dash said, walking away with a satisfied grin.

Having enough, Danny angrily takes the bread off of his head, "That's it!" Mina takes her napkins and wipes the sauces off his face, "Calm down Danny." He ignored her. Tucker hummed, "Hmm. I wonder how Dash would feel if he had a frog in his throat."

"Or twelve. In his pants," said Danny, looking down at the box.

Knowing his plan, Sam quickly picks it up, "Oh, no. You're not gonna exploit innocent amphibians for some juvenile revenge scheme."

Danny looks at her indifferently until his eyes glow green with a mischievous smile. Putting a hand on the goth girl's shoulder, Mina sighs, "You can't stop him, Sam."

The next thing they know, all of the students and teachers had run out of the school screaming. Mina looked to her friends, "You don't think Danny could've caused all of this do you?" They shook their heads, "I doubt it. Don't forget. Danny still doesn't know how to control his powers just as well as you do yet," said Sam.

They were running down the hallway looking for Danny. Well, Mina was. Sam was running around trying to collect all the frogs that Danny let loose in Dash's pants. Tucker followed them not far behind.

Gathering the last of her frogs, Sam put them back into the box, "There you go, little fellas." Mina quickly grabbed the last frog before it could jump away and put it inside the box. She stood up, "I think that's the last of them, Sam." Sam smiled up at her. She was going to thank her until a voice interrupted. "Put an egg in your shoe and beat it, bully. I'm Sidney Poindexter and wherever there is a single nerd in need, I shall be there," he said, gesturing to Tucker, who was standing behind him.

Tucker glowered and pointed at him, "Hey, who're calling a nerd?"

Danny took that chance and flies at Poindexter. But he turns intangible, making the halfa fly straight into Tucker instead. They crash into some of the lockers and fall to the ground. Poindexter turns tangible again, smiling proudly at his accomplishment.

Mina quickly ran to them, helping her boyfriend up, "Are you alright?" He rubbed his head, "Other than slamming into the locker? Yeah, fine."

"That's the guy who used to have your locker," Tucker said, shock at seeing the owner. Then he proudly shouted, "In your face, Mr. Skeptic."

The halfa's glared at him, who was standing behind them. "In his face?" Poindexter slowly said. He then pulls out an ink pen out from his shirt pocket, "Swell idea." He then causes the pen to spray ink in Danny's face. He laughs. Angry, Danny turns intangible and flies towards him, sending them both through the floor.

Sam came to stand next to the two, box in hand, "You sure you shouldn't be helping him, Mina?" The halfa looked at her with her arms crossed in front of her, "I'm pretty sure Danny can handle the ghost himself. Besides, it's not like the ghost is harming anyone."

"Hey, you guys know the reason why everyone ran out of the school? Cuz' I don't remember it being a half-day today," asked a voice from behind them. Turning around, they saw that it was none other than Jake Silvers. Mina smiled when she saw Sam blush, looking down at the box of frogs while shifting from one foot to the other. She mentally giggled at how cute her friend was being.

"Apparently, there is a ghost in our school," she answered. He raised an eyebrow, "A ghost?" She nodded.

Jack and Maddie then came running down the hallway, followed by Mr. Lancer. They came up to them, "Is it true? Did you kids just witness a ghost attack?" Maddie asked, worried that they might've been harmed. Before any of them could answer, Jack quickly tried to reassure them by raising his electrified Ghost Gauntlets in the air, "Fear not, young ones. These gloves are made for grabbing!"

Poindexter, in Danny's body, phases up intangibly through the floor behind Maddie. Tucker and Mina see this and gasps. She gestured with her head to tell him to go over to block Poindexter from view. Tucker quickly followed her mental order just right before he turns tangible again.

"Uh, no ghost here, Mr. and Mrs. F.," Tucker nervously said.

Mr. Lancer narrowed his eyes at him before eyeing Sam suspiciously, "Only a girl trying to create a diversion for her own needs."

Mina and Jake glower at him as Sam nervously laughs, looking down at the box of frogs in her arms, "Right. Right. No ghosts here."

Humming, the adults left them. Once they were out of sight, Mina distracted Jake while Tucker whispers to Danny to be more careful. "So how come you're here Jake? I'm surprised you didn't run off with all the others?" she asked, looking up at him. He put his hands in his pockets and shrugs, "I was out on the football field taking a nap until I woke up to everyone screaming and running out of the school."

She smirked, "Living up to your title I see."

He smiles and shrugs. His eyes then went to Sam. Mina sighs, "How long are you going to wait before you tell her?" He looks back to her, rubbing his neck, "Not sure. Heck, I don't really know if she even feels the same."

She rolled her eyes, "You and your insecurities."

He looked at her in disbelief, "Me? What about you before you confessed to Danny? I bet even you were insecure about it too."

Puffing up her cheeks, she looked away from him, a blush on her face, "Shut up."

Jake chuckled and started to mess with her, poking her puffed up cheeks. She tried to get away from him, swatting his hands away. While the two messed around with each other, they didn't notice a certain goth watching them.

Sam couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of her best friend. She knows that she shouldn't. But, she just couldn't help it. She has been having a crush on the lone boy for so long since they were kids. So to see Mina being able to talk to him so casually, she envied her.

"Well anyways, I should get going now that Mr. Lancer has gotten everyone to calm down," Jake said, looking at the hallways filled with students again.

Nodding, the three, excluding Poindexter, waved to him as he left. When he was gone, Sam turned to Tucker and handed him the box of frogs, "You carry it." He looked down at it, "But why do I have to-" Before he could finish, Sam said with a smile, "Because you are a very good friend who will help out his best friend with anything." He glowered but didn't retort. They then started walking down the hall.

"Oh, ooh! Spiff diddly dee, man. So this is what it's like to have friends," Poindexter started, gesturing to Sam and Tucker. He then wraps an arm around Mina's waist, "and a beautiful girlfriend." The three looked at him suspiciously. Especially Mina.

"You sure you're alright, Danny?" Sam asked.

Narrowing his eyes, Tucker slowly asked, "Danny?"

Afraid that they might figure out that he wasn't the halfa, Poindexter nervously smiled, "Oh, me? Yeah, right. I'm right like Ike, Mike."

"Why does your voice sound so weird?" Sam asked, raising her eyebrows.

He didn't know how to answer her so he said the first thing that popped up in his head, "Uh... Puberty?"

Narrowing her eyes at him, Mina smirked, "Oh really?" They stopped to look at her. The next thing they know, Poindexter was slammed onto the lockers. This shocked both Sam and Tucker. Mina had pushed herself where her chest was touching Poindexter's, a knee between his legs, and kissed him. His eyes widen when he felt her part her lips and started to french kiss him.

Tucker scoffs in disgust, "Get a room would ya?"

Sam deadpan at them, "I second that."

As she was kissing him, she suddenly stops and pushes herself away from him. Her sigh of disappointment caught the two's attention while the ghost nerd was on cloud nine, not paying attention at all. Sam raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong Mina?" Mina shook her head, "Nothing's wrong. Just disappointed."

Tucker jokingly laughed, "Danny was a bad kisser. Wasn't he?"

She nodded and sighs in disappointment, "Come get me when my boyfriend comes back to his normal self." They watched her as she left them with Poindexter. Looking at each other, Sam and Tucker shrugged and tried to bring 'Danny' back to reality.

Once she had left the three, Mina contemplated on what to do. She didn't really want to hang with a ghost in her boyfriend's body. Thinking about what to do, she was about to walk past the library until seeing a certain someone caught her attention. She smiled and decided to hang with them for a while until Danny came back.

Walking into the quiet library, Mina walked over to the table and sat down in a chair. She propped her arm up and put her chin in her hand, smiling, "I didn't expect to see you in here Jake." Looking up from his book, he smirked, "Well you know me. I'm the lone wolf who rarely interacts with others." She giggled.

"So what are you doing here? Thought for sure you would be with the others?"

She shrugged, "I'm just waiting for Danny to return."

Confused, he raised an eyebrow, "Return? Isn't he just with Sam and Tucker right now?" She hummed and thought about how to explain it to him without giving any ghost information away. "Let's just say, he isn't himself right now." He frowned, "What do you mean?"

Before she could answer his question, a loud commotion was heard in the hallways. The two looked at each other before grabbing their stuff to check it out. Opening the double doors, their eyes widen at what they saw. Poindexter was passing out sodas left and right to everyone. Catching the sodas that he had thrown in the air at them, Mina and Jake looked at it and then back at the boy.

Dash raised his soda in the air in a toast, "Here's to Fenton!" The students raised their soda's and cheered. They then watched as Kwan put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Hey, Fentonmeister! We're short one for touch football. Are you in?" Looking up at him, Poindexter answered, "Posi-lutely abs-itively."

Kwan laughed, "Posi-lutely? When did you get a sense of humor?" Everyone then left.

Jake ah'd, "So that's what you meant." She nodded.

They were now out on the football field. Mina didn't want to come watch but Jake kept pestering her until they came. So here they were, sitting on the bleachers, a couple of seats behind Sam and Tucker. Putting an elbow on her knee, she put her chin on her hand and grumbles, "Why are we here again?"

"To make sure your boyfriend's okay."

She sighs as they watch the jocks, plus Poindexter, getting ready to play. She watched with a deadpan look, "I still don't understand why I'm here, watching. Since my boyfriend isn't even the one that's playing." Leaning forward, Jake nudged her with an arm, "Don't be like that Mina. So your boyfriend might be possessed by a "ghost". Aren't you at least a little worry that his body might get damage once he returns back to normal?"

Looking at him in her peripheral vision, she smirks and shrugs, "Sure he'll be sore for a couple of days but Danny's body can take a lot more damage than just being tackled in a football game."

His only reply was shaking his head at her. She giggled and looked back out at the field. Sam and Tucker were leaving while Poindexter and the Popular's stuck around. Turning to look at Jake, Mina smiled, "So, what you want to do now that we know Danny's body is safe?" He shrugs.

Sam and Tucker were walking down the hallway to Sam's locker. They were about to pass by Locker 724 until the door suddenly flies open, scaring the two.

"Sam! Tucker! In here!"

Looking at each other, the two walked over to the locker just to see 'Poindexter' in the mirror. "Poindexter?" Sam asked, wondering how he knew their names. Danny put his hands on the mirror and shouted, "No! It's me, Danny! Poindexter took over my body and sent me into this bizarro spirit world."

Sharing disbelieving look, they both crossed their arms, "Prove it."

"In second grade, Tucker threw up in your lunch box, but he told you Ricky Marsh did it."

While he was quickly trying to tell them that he was the real Danny, Tucker was waving his hands to stop Danny from saying it. But it was already too late. Shocked, Sam exclaimed, "What? I kicked him off the monkey bars for that!" she then turns to Tucker and points at him, who was smiling guiltily, "It was you?"

When the realization hit them, Sam's anger instantly dropped as she and Tucker looked back at the mirror, "Danny?" Happy that they finally understood that it was him, he desperately tried to get out of the mirror, "The mirror acts as some kind of portal, but I can't phase through it." He then sighs in defeat, "Serves me right. I'm only in here because I was acting like a bully. Now I'm in here and I'm gonna get bullied for the rest of eternity! I really should've listened to Mina."

Another realization then hits the two as they looked at each other. Wondering why they were both so quiet, he looked back at them, "What? What is it?" Sam and Tucker quietly bickered to each other, arguing as they tried to shove the other to the mirror. Of course, Sam won and Tucker was now standing in front of the mirror with a nervous smile. Not liking that the two aren't saying anything, he frowns at them, "What is it, you guys? Did something happen with Mina and Poindexter?"

Nervously chuckling, Tucker rubs the back of his neck, "You... Could say something like that..."

Narrowing his eyes, Danny slowly asked, "What happened?"

Tucker and Sam looked at each other before looking back at him. He nervously laughed, "It's not anything bad so to say... She just kissed him."

Danny frowned, "It's just a peck. I don't think that's anything for me to be mad over of."

Tucker laughed nervously again, "Yeah... about that..."

Sam sighs at how slow Tucker was trying to give the message and decided to speak up, "She full out kissed him. French kissed him."

"What?!" Danny exclaimed.

He was so angry that his eyes were glowing bright green. The two backed away a bit with their hands out, "But it was only one-time man! After when she kissed him, she left and went to hang out with Jake," said Tucker.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Danny was calmed a bit but was still angry, "Alright. We still need to figure out how I'm going to get out of here." Thinking, Sam snaps her fingers, " _You_ might not be able to get out, but that doesn't mean Poindexter can't get back in."

"I doubt he's in a big hurry to go back where he came from," said Tucker, not understanding how they were going to get him to follow them.

Thinking, Danny suddenly gets an idea, "I know how to get him in here. Here's what you need to do."

Mina had just left Jake a couple of minutes ago and was now looking for her friends. She wonders if they had finally noticed that 'Danny' wasn't really their Danny yet.

"Noooooo!"

Raising an eyebrow, she wondered what had happened and decided to follow where it came from. She got there just in time to see Tucker shove Poindexter into the mirror. Walking up to them, she asked, "Finally getting Danny back?" The two looked at her. Tucker pointed at her, "How long did you know that Poindexter was in Danny's body?"

She shrugs, "Since I kissed him."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "And how exactly did you figure out by that?"

Mina innocently smiles, "It would be our first time french kissing each other. Danny wouldn't lose the opportunity to kiss me back. But since he didn't, I figured that it was Poindexter all along." She then giggles, "Besides, he's kind of like Danny when he first didn't know how to kiss."

Leaning on the lockers, Sam and Tucker smirked at Mina, who was leaning on the lockers beside them, "How was that?" Mina smiled, "Quite sloppy." They laughed until they saw Mr. Lancer walking by with a box of frogs. He was about to pass right by Locker 724, where they were leaning next to, until Danny, in his human form, falls out from it. He had accidentally knocked the both of them down, freeing the frogs from the box once again. Quickly getting up, Mr. Lancer started running after them, "No! Come back!"

Putting her hands on her cheeks, Sam said sarcastically, "Oh, dear. Whatever will we do?" They then looked at Danny when he glumly walks up to them, "Good one, Danny."

Not convinced that he might not be the real Danny, Tucker points at him, "Yeah. But how do we know you're really Danny?"

"Because I used my powers for the wrong reason and became exactly the kind of person I hate. It got me into a load of trouble, and I'm not gonna do that again," he glumly said.

Smiling, Mina wrapped her arms around his neck and hugs him, "Now that's the Danny I remember and love."

He softly smiles at her. Dropping her arms from him, Mina and the two watch as Danny takes the mirror out of his locker, "Just one more thing to do." Raising the mirror above his head, he throws it onto the ground, shattering it to pieces.

"Fenton! That's school property."

Looking over at Mr. Lancer, who was wearing a "Save the Frogs!" badge, they saw him standing in front of a crowd of students who were also wearing badges and holding signs for the frog campaign.

"I can explain!" Danny quickly said, but then hesitates, "Actually, I really can't."

Standing in front of Danny, Mr. Lancer said, "I'm holding you responsible for this _and_ the escaped frogs, but-" he then looks at Dash, "seeing how upstanding students like Dash Baxter have made their opinions known, I'm willing to overlook the frogs." He turns his attention back to them, "Miss Manson, you could learn a thing or two from them about activism." Sam frowns at his words. Holding up a pencil and notebook, Mr. Lancer smiles down at Danny, "that leaves the matter of your locker. I'm going to have to assign you a new one."

Danny closes his locker as a Tuba player walks by. His new locker was now next to the "Band Room". Dash and Kwan walk up behind him, "Hanging with band geeks, Fenton?" Kwan asked. Dash smirked, "No amount of free soda's gonna fix that." They then walked away.

Two band kids then walk up to Danny, "Hi. I'm Lyle. Wanna help me clean my spit valve?" he asked, holding up his instrument. Sighing, Danny glumly looks away, "My fifteen minutes of popularity is up, and I wasn't even here for it." Sam stands next to him, holding a mechanical frog, "Yeah, but at least it wasn't a total loss." She then looks down at the mechanic frog, "Looks like this baby's gonna get some use after all."

Suddenly, the Box Ghost swoops in and takes the frog out of Sam's hands, flying above them, "Aha! I am no longer the Box Ghost. I am now the mechanical frog ghost!" The frog then crackles with electricity, scaring the Box Ghost. He quickly drops it making it land on top of Tucker's head, "Uh, I've changed my mind! I am once again the Box Ghost, who will have nothing to do with mechanical amphibians." He then raises his arms, "Beware!" and phases through the lockers.

"Now there's a guy who knows exactly who he is," Danny said with a smile, the mechanical frog croaking.

Taking the frog off of his head, Tucker handed it back to Sam. All three of their attention was turned to Mina when she walked up to them. She smiled and grabbed Danny by the arm, "Come with me." Wondering why, he looked to Sam and Tucker, who shrugs, also not knowing what she wanted. Curious, he silently followed her to her locker while the two left them to see them back in the classroom. Instead of opening her locker, Mina turns back around and hands Danny a note.

He raised an eyebrow, "What's this Mina?"

"Open it and you'll know."

Still confused, he shrugs and opens the note up. Danny saw that it was another locker number with the combination on it. Looking at the locker number, he looked up to see that it was just right next to his girlfriend's locker. His eyes widen, "Mina, did you...?" She smiled, "Yeah! I asked Mr. Lancer to see if it was alright since no one really uses it. At first, he debated for a while but since I'm one of his excellent students, he let you have the locker next to mine."

Brightly smiling, Danny shouted, "Awesome!" and hugs her, lifting her up as he twirls them, "You're the greatest girlfriend ever!" Giggling, she gave him a chaste kiss when he put her down, "Glad you like it."

Remembering what their friends had told him, he leans away from her and frowns, "By the way, Sam and Tucker told me that you french kissed Poindexter." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she smiled and tilts her head, "If it makes you feel better, I think you can kiss me a lot better than he could." He wrapped his arms around her waist and smirks, "You want to reenact?"

Smirking, she grabs him by the shirt and slams him onto the lockers and instantly locked lips. Tightening his hold on her, the two started making out for a while until Mr. Lancer interrupted them, "I would appreciate it if you two didn't do it where class is about to start."

Separating from each other, they sheepishly smiled at him. "Uh... Right away, sir," said Danny, intertwining their hands and started to walk to the classroom where Sam and Tucker waited. Once they were out of Mr. Lancer's sight, Mina and Danny looked at each other with blushes apparent on their face and laughs.


	6. What You Want

It was a morning in Amity Park.

Mina was getting ready to go with Danny and Tucker to the Swap Meet that was happening today. Sam couldn't go with them, sadly, since she was sick. She apparently had caught the flu like everyone else.

Finished tying her shoelaces, Mina grabbed her jean vest and put it on before heading out of her bedroom door. Walking down the stairs, she smiled when she saw Danny waiting for her. She grabbed his hand and gave him a peck on the lips, smiling, "You didn't wait too long did you?"

He smiled, "Nah. Just got down myself. Anyways, you ready to go?"

She nodded, "Yup."

Intertwining their fingers together, Danny walked themselves out of the house before making their way to meet up with Tucker. She looked around when she noticed that they weren't going to Tucker's place.

"Where are we going? I thought we were picking up Tucker?"

"We are. We're meeting up with him at school."

She deadpan at his answer, "Seriously? It's a weekend and yet we're going to meet up at school?"

He chuckled, "It wasn't my idea, really. Tucker was the one to set up the meeting place."

Sighing, she shook her head.

/

After picking up Tucker, they all went to the Swap Meet. The Swap Meet was like a flea market where everyone sells their junks that they don't need.

Coming upon a table, the three of them look at the stuff to see if there are anything that they wanted.

Mina didn't see anything that interested her so she turned to look at Danny and Tucker. They both had seen the unopened skateboard wheels package and made a grab for it.

Looking at each other, Danny made a deal, "Two for me, two for you?"

Tucker smiled, "Sounds fair."

They grabbed some cash out of their pockets and paid for the wheels.

Mina couldn't help but raised an eyebrow at them, "Really?"

Danny smiled at her before pulling on their intertwined hand when they decide to go look some more. They walked for a while until they came upon Madam Babazita's Mystical Oddities booth. The old fortune teller smiled at them as Tucker made a grab for a genie bottle.

"A genie in a bottle? I don't think so," he said and puts it back down, "Thanks, anyway."

They started walking away again. Mina pressed herself closer to her boyfriend as she lay her head on his shoulder, "So, what are we going to be doing after this?"

Before Danny could answer her, a blue/purple mist wisp from their mouth. Quickly looking around them to find the ghost, they saw a green mist materializing itself into a beautiful long black hair genie by the cotton candy machine. With a raise of her arms, the cotton candy burst from the machine and started spewing at all the citizens. Screams and shouts were heard as they were all flooded with cotton candy.

Looking around themselves to see if anyone was paying attention to them, the two halfa's look at each other before nodding and transform.

"We're going ghost!"

After transforming, they both flew towards the ghost. Catching her attention, the genie ghost turned to them and smiled, "I am Desiree. What is your wish?"

"None of your business, Candy Pants," said Danny, narrowing his eyes at her.

Not phased by his words, Desiree smiled, "Surely there must be something…" She then reaches out towards Mina's chest since she was the closest.

Not liking where her hands were reaching to, Danny flew in front of his girlfriend, "Hey, get away!"

He balled up his hand and was going to punch her. But he unexpectedly threw a ghost ray instead, sending Desiree far away from them. Shocked at what just happened, Danny looks down at his hand, "What the heck? What's going on? Is this...a new ghost power?"

Amazed, Mina lightly tackled hug him, "You finally got the ghost ray power!" He lightly hugged her back, still shocked at his new ghost power.

"That was slamming! Whatever that was," said Tucker, looking up at them. "You've got another power?"

Still looking at his hand, Danny replied, "I guess."

"Man, that's the cool thing about your powers, man. There's no downside!" Tucker than raised a hand to him, "Gimme five!"

Danny was about to high-five him until he accidentally used his new ghost power, knocking Tucker backward into the pile of cotton candy.

Shocked, both halfa were about to go and check on their friend until he shouted, "I'm okay!"

With a nervous laugh, Mina looked at Danny, "Maybe we should practice on your new ghost power so you don't accidentally zap anyone else by accident."

He chuckles before looking back down at his hand, "Yeah. Maybe we should."

Still having her arms around him, she lightly squeezed him in a comforting hug, "Don't worry. You'll get the hang of controlling it."

He frowned at her, "Yeah, but unlike me, you got yours down flat. I don't."

Taking her arms off from him, she grabbed his hand with one of hers and used the other to make him face her, "Just because you haven't gotten the hang of your powers yet doesn't mean that you won't later on. It just takes a while to get used to them and then by the time you know it, it'll come naturally to you. I promise."

Smiling at her words, he nodded, "Thanks, Mina. You always know what to say."

She smiled, "Hey, I've been in your shoes before. So I understand how frustrating it could be."

Pulling a bit away from her, he raised an eyebrow, "Before?"

"Oh… you know. Controlling my powers since they come a bit earlier than yours," Mina laughs nervously as she rubs the back of her neck.

Not believing her, Danny decided not to push it and made the both of them land back onto the ground before transforming back. Following his lead, Mina did the same and was mentally relief that he didn't ask any more about it.

Smiling at one another, they both waded through the chest-high cotton candy to help their friend out so they could get out of there.

/

It was game night at Casper High that same day and the school football team was playing that night. Mina was sitting on the bleachers next to her friends Sam and Tucker. Except that Sam was dragged out of her bed while she was sick. Wrapped up in her blanket, Sam sneezes twice before asking, "I'm sick as a dog and I hate sports. Why am I here?"

Pulling another blanket out of her bag, Mina smiles apologetically while wrapping it around her sick friend. Sam smiles back at her thoughtful friend when Tucker replied, "Because Danny's here and he's got the best seat in the house!"

Glowering at their tech geek friend, Mina crossed her arms in front of her, "Did you make Danny take your job on being the school mascot? That's supposed to be your job, Tucker."

Tucker gave a dismissal waves at her, not taking his eyes off the field, "Yeah. Yeah." He then shouts in excitement while pointing, "Hey look! There's Danny now!"

Looking down at the field, Mina watches as the mascot, aka Danny, ran out of the field and jumps on the spot. He wasn't even out there for too long until he got trampled by their school football team. She frowns in concern for her boyfriend, "I hope he's alright."

"Don't worry! Danny's perfectly fine," said Tucker, excited for the game to start.

Getting up off from the ground, Danny fixes the mascot costume while grumbling in a sarcastic tone, "Fill in for the mascot. It'll be fun. This will definitely impress Mina even more with you. Man, how did I even get Tucker to sucker me into this?" Once he was done fixing it with duct tape, he looks up at the bleachers to see if his girlfriend was watching the game. But instead of watching the game, he was surprised to see her watching him. Smiling, he waves at her.

Seeing that he was perfectly alright, Mina warmly smiles and waves back to him.

Never losing his smile, Danny chuckles, "Man, how I got lucky with her I will never know. But then again, I will never change it for anything." Putting the mascot head back on, he went back out to cheer for their school team.

The game has been going on for a while now and their school team was being pulverized out there. Not once have they even got a one up on the enemy team. Not impressed by their team, Tucker said in disappointment, "This is pathetic. Our team's fading fast."

Sneezing, Sam sniffles, "Me, too. I'm outta here. Later."

Before she could leave, Mina put a hand on her arm, "You're leaving by yourself, Sam?"

Sam tiredly smile at her, "Yeah."

"I don't think it's safe for you to go alone, Sam. Especially since it's night time."

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Sam held a phone out, "Don't worry Mina. I wasn't planning on walking home."

Reassured, she smiled at her sick friend, "Alright. Well, I'll wait with you until your ride gets here." That earned her a smile from Sam.

Sam was glad to have Mina as a friend. She would always be there when you needed her the most. Whether when you're down and there's nothing or nobody there to be there for you, she would be there with you no matter what. Which is also another reason why Sam was glad that her friend wasn't the type to flash her money around like the popular rich girls in their school.

As they walked out to the parking lot, Sam had already made a phone call for her ride while they waited. It was quiet between the two of them. Until the sick teen decided to break it, "Hey Mina…"

Looking at her friend, Mina hummed, "Yeah?"

"Do you… Do you think Jake might like me?"

Smiling at her friend's question, Mina answered without any hesitation, "Of course he likes you, Sam. What made you ask this?"

She shrugs, "I don't know. It's just something stupid…" she then nervously laughs, "You know what. Nevermind I even asked."

Very curious now, Mina persuaded, "Sam. It's alright to ask me. I'm your friend."

Taking a deep breath, Sam started to cough. Concern for her friend's well-being, Mina rubs Sam's back until the goth Raveonettes' coughs were gone. Once her cough settled down, Sam looks at her best friend, "It's just… ever since the Homecoming Dance, not once has he said anything to me. I thought that… maybe after that dance, he would probably have the courage to talk to me now, you know? Or maybe I would have the courage to talk to him. But it seems like it went back to how things were."

Frowning, Mina was about to reply back to her until a honk was heard. Turning to look, they saw that Sam's ride has arrived. Sam sadly smiled at her, "Know what, Mina? It doesn't matter. Maybe he just doesn't feel the same way about me. I guess it's better this way. Thanks for listening. Anyways, I'll see you later or whenever you come to visit me while I'm still sick."

Mina was barely able to say anything back to her best friend. Sam had rushed to get into the car so fast that she didn't even get to say anything. Still frowning, Mina was about to take out her phone until a purple mist wisped out of her mouth.

"Oh no."

Rushing back to the football field, she ran towards the boys when she saw Danny standing next to Tucker. She had only arrived when Danny finished saying, "I think he's running on ghost power. I need your help!"

She halted in her step next to them and raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend's words.

"To kick some ghost booty?" Tucker asked, excited for some action.

"Sort of," Danny replied, his eyes glowing green.

"I'm in."

Grabbing Mina's hand, he rushed both she and Tucker behind the bleachers and started taking off the mascot suit. He quickly handed it to Tucker before transforming, Mina following his lead, and they both left to handle the ghost problem.

Before flying over to Dash, Danny turns to his girlfriend, "Go and grab the Fenton Thermos. I'll bring the ghost so we can get rid of it."

Nodding without an argument, Mina turned invisible and flew to where her bag was in the bleachers and made a grab for it. Before she pulled it up, she used her powers to make the bag go invisible as well before flying behind the bleachers.

When she got there, she saw Danny holding tightly onto a Dash-ghost look-a-like that was trying really desperate to get out of his grasp. Turning tangible, she grabs the thermos out of her bag and activated it, nodding to him. Nodding back, Danny threw the ghost into the air where Mina sucked it up, "Back to the Ghost Zone for you, pal."

Capping it, Mina frowned, "Where did the ghost come from?"

Flying up next to her, he answered, "You'll never guess it. But you remember that ghost from the Swap Meet this afternoon?"

She nodded.

"Well, I saw her again. But I'm not too sure if it was her that caused it this time."

Not liking that answer, she looks down at the thermos, "Well, we should probably put this ghost into the ghost zone in case it somehow escapes."

He nodded, "Good idea." And with that, both halfa's flew away back to the Fenton portal.

Arriving back at the house, they both turned intangible and flew straight down to the Fenton lab. Checking to see if the lab was clear, Danny motioned for Mina to follow. They both land in front of the Ghost Portal. While Danny was returning the ghost back into the ghost zone, Mina couldn't help but be mesmerized by the huge contraption that looks like a giant dream catcher in the middle of the room.

"End of the line, gruesome," said Danny, catching Mina's attention back to him.

They both watched as the ghost was put back into the ghost zone before disappearing. Smiling at the job well done, Mina was about to follow her boyfriend by flying out of the lab until she saw him accidentally fly straight into the dream catcher. Whatever the dream catcher was, it somehow separated Danny's human and ghost power from each other.

Gasping, Mina quickly de-transform and went to help the human Danny up while both Danny's stared at each other for a minute. Finally grasping at what just happened, ghost Danny quickly flew back into human Danny, reuniting themselves together. Checking to see if he was alright, Mina mentally sigh when she saw that he was perfectly fine. Danny smiled at her concern before their attention was taken by someone sneezing.

"Who's that? Somebody out there?"

Turning to look at the tent that was in the middle of the room, the halfa's watched as both Jack and Maddie walk out of the tent, looking just as sick as Sam did.

A bit uncomfortable with finding his parents coming out of the tent together, Danny asked, "Are we interrupting something, that I hope we're not?"

Mina nodded, not wanting to have interrupted anything disturbing.

Sniffling, Maddie answered, "Your father and I are purifying ourselves of negative ghost energy."

Jack sneezes, "We're trying to richly expel any viral ghosts in our systems with the Fenton Ghost Catcher." The halfa's took a quick look at the Ghost Catcher behind them before turning their attention back to the man, "It's like an Indian dream catcher, except it expunges ghosts and not dreams, you see."

A bit disbelief at their theory, Danny walked up to them, "You might just have a cold, you know. It doesn't have to be a ghost cold."

The two adults share a look with each other before glaring at their son as they walk out of the lab while Jack mumbles to Maddie, "I remember when I was that naive." Once they were gone, Mina looks to her boyfriend when she saw him walk to the Ghost Catcher.

"Danny, what are you doing?"

"I just want to check something out," he answered without looking at her.

Sighing, she walked to stand next to him. She watched as he sticks a hand through the Ghost Catcher, just to see the ghost half of his hand separates and float up in the air. Gasping, Danny quickly pulls his arm away from it, "Whoa! This one actually works - a little too well. I'm filing this under "Must Avoid"."

Frowning, Mina nodded, "Yeah well. Let's just hope it stays down here so we don't accidentally fly through it like you did earlier today."

He nodded, agreeing with her.

Looking to see what time it was, Mina saw that it was barely ten at night. Seeing as how she still has a bit more time before hitting the hay, she took out her phone and started to text someone. Seeing her action, Danny walked up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist, putting his head on her shoulder, "Who are you texting?"

"Jake."

He lifts his head up to look at her, "This late at night? What for?"

Not looking at him, she replies, "I had a conversation with Sam earlier today before she went back home from the game and she confessed something to me that really upset her."

He frowned, "Really? What is it?"

She shrugs, "Just boy problems."

"This is between their feelings for each other right?"

Finished with her text, she put her phone away before turning around in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck with a smirk, "And just how do you know about that?"

Putting his forehead to hers, he smiles, "Well, it's thanks to a certain someone that keeps reminding of their love to me that I pretty much see the signs between those two now."

She giggled, "You caught on fast."

He shrugs, "Not when you have a very beautiful girl whom you know since childhood as your girlfriend."

Laughing, she hugs herself closer to him, "You're still slow when it comes to figuring out things, Danny."

"That's true. But that's why I have you," he said before cutting her laughter with a kiss. Surprised, she kissed him back with much enthusiasm.

Breaking the kiss, Danny just remembered something, "You don't think Tucker would be mad that I left him back at the game do you?"

She rolled her eyes, "He did it to himself. Besides, he's supposed to be the mascot in the first place. So why did you take his place?"

"Oh… well, I only did it because Tucker told me that it'll impress you more," he said with a nervous chuckle.

Tightening her arms around his neck, she gave him a warm smile, "Danny, you didn't have to do it to impress me. Just being you and being by your side is already good enough for me. You don't have to do anything else."

He chuckles, "I know. But sometimes I just feel like I want to do something more for you. Show you more of my feelings for you in case you don't ever feel the same for me anymore."

Touched by his words, she gave him a quick kiss, "There will never be anything to ever change my feelings for you. Ever." Smiling, Danny leaned in to put his lips upon hers' again.

As they kissed, Danny couldn't help but want a bit more. Not wanting to separate their lips from each other, he parted his lips as his tongue licked the bottom lip of Mina's soft glossed lip. His bold action caught her off guard when she felt his wet tongue on her lips. Smiling at his action, she parted her lips and touch his tongue with hers.

Pressing her closer to him, Danny battled her tongue with his in a teasing manner. Just when they both were about to separate from the lack of oxygen between the two, someone clearing their throat was heard.

Surprised at being caught by someone, Mina was about to pull herself away from Danny. But it would seem he knew what she was about to do and instead, held her even closer to him as they both turned their heads to look at the culprit.

There, standing a couple of feet away from the stair entrance way, stood Jazz. She had a smug look on her face with her arms crossed in front of her as she looked at them. Danny glowered at his older sister, "Do you mind?"

Smirking, she replied, "Oh I mind. Especially since you're both making out down here in the lab where mom and dad will be back soon. So you should be glad that I stopped you."

Danny was about to say something else, until Mina giggles and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the stairway, "Come on, Danny. We should be glad that it was Jazz who caught us instead on your parents. I don't think I would want to explain nor listen to any embarrassing stuff from them."

Opening his mouth to say something, he quickly closed it when he thought that she was right. With a sigh, he let her pull him upstairs, "Yeah, alright."

/

The next day, Mina, Danny, and Tucker were at the mall. They were in the movie theatres about to watch the new horror movie that had just come out. Mina was on the phone with Sam to see if she was a bit alright to come out to watch the movies with them.

"Ugh! I feel like I'm going to die. I hate being sick! Achoo!" Sam sneezed.

Concerned for her friend, Mina replied, "Hang in there, Sam. Danny, Tucker, and I are gonna come visit you when we're done at the mall. You want us to bring you anything?"

Sneezing, Sam quickly denies, "No, no, please. Don't bother. My folks are taking pretty good care of me." In the background, Mina could hear Sam tell them that it was just a cold and hearing something like a zap. Sighing, she smiled, "All right. If you say so, Sam. But we're still coming to visit you after the mall."

Sam chuckled, "Alright. Well, I'm going to get some rest now."

With a smile, Mina nodded, "Alright. Sleep well, Sam." Then hang up the phone. Walking towards the two boys in the theatre lobby, Mina put her phone away when she gave them the news about Sam not being able to meet with them as they walked over to the arcade section while waiting when it's time for their movie to start.

"She's gotta be sick if she's missing Dead Teacher IV," said Danny, phasing through a trash can.

"This time it's personal," said Tucker.

They walked over to one of the arcade machines. Just when Danny was about to put a quarter in, a huge commotion caught their attention. They were only able to get the gist of it when the crowd cheered while chasing after something, "We agree! We love you, Paulina!"

"Paulina?" Mina questioned as she and the two shared a look.

Just then, an announcement was heard on the speakers, "Attention, moviegoers. Googolplex Cinemas has officially declared it "Happy Fabulous Paulina Day.""

"I don't know what to say. Why squander my popularity here? I'm so adorable, I bet I could become Super Fairy Queen" said Paulina, as the three watch Paulina start to grow, "of All Teenagerdom! Isn't that luscious?"

"Yay!" the crowd cheered.

Turning to their friend, Danny spoke, "Tucker, we-"

Before he could finish, Tucker handed the Fenton Thermos to Mina, "Do what you guys gotta do." He then starts to walk off, "I'll get seats."

Mina frowned before looking at Danny, "You think he's alright?"

He smiled, "Mina, it's Tuck. He'll be fine."

Not reassured by his answer, she sighs, "Alright."

They both then transformed and flew towards Paulina. Danny grabbed the girl and flew away with her.

"Let's go to the storage room, Danny. There won't be anyone there at this hour," said Mina, following close behind.

Doing as she said, he took them to the storage room and settle Paulina down on the ground. Looking up at the two halfa's, Paulina spoke, "Hi, I'm Paulina. I'm adorable and swell and full of big-headed anime goodness."

Mina giggled, "I'm fond of anime. But I might not want a big-head full of anime."

Danny smiled at his girlfriend before using his new power on the ghost-turned-girl, "Bye-bye, kitty." Shooting an ecto-blast at Paulina's head, a small anime ghost cat appeared behind her.

"Hi! Isn't everything in the world sweet and wonderful and-" the ghost cat said before Mina interrupted it by sucking it up into the thermos. Once the ghost cat was gone, Paulina changed back into her usual self.

"Cool. It worked! I can't wait to tell Tucker," Danny shouted in excitement.

Shaking her head, Mina grabs his hand, "Then come on ghost boy. Let's get going then. We don't want to keep him waiting." He smiled at her before they both flew off, phasing through the ceiling.

De-transforming back near the theatre's exit doors, the halfa's walked down and looked around to find their friend. But alas, no luck.

"Huh, no Tuck. Eh, he must've taken off," said Danny, looking around.

Mina frowned, "But he would've at least told us that he left."

Grabbing her hand, he started to lead them out the room, "Yeah, well. With us taking care of ghost and stuff, I wouldn't be surprised if he decided to leave without telling us."

"I guess…"

Tugging at her hand to gain her attention, Danny smiled at her, "Hey, it's alright Mina. Besides, the both of us could hang together. It could be like a date."

He smiled when he heard her giggle, "Alright." Excited by that idea, he intertwined their fingers together, making Mina smile as she put her head on his shoulder.

Just when they exited out of the theatre, their ghost senses went off making Danny groan in disappointment. Giggling, Mina looked up just in time to see the same genie ghost that she saw yesterday fly off. Danny had seen her as well and decided to make a comment, "Jeez, lady, don't you ever take a break? Especially when I was about to go on a date with my girlfriend."

A flying car then passed by their view.

"A flying car?" Mina asked, wondering where that came from.

"Must've been that ghosts doing. Come on!"

Being pulled by their intertwined hand, Mina followed him behind the theatre box office and transformed before the both of them let go of each other and flew toward the flying car. Once they were next to it, Danny shouted at the driver, "Hey, slow down, Jeff Gordon! You're going over the speed limit."

"And the height limit!" Mina shouted after, concerned for the driver's safety.

The only thing the two got in reply was the driver screaming in fear as the car flew faster away from them. Just when Mina was about to boost her speed, her eyes widen when she saw their friend fly next to them.

"Don't sweat this one, Danny, Mina. I'm on it."

The both of them came to a quick halt when Tucker zoomed off toward the car.

"Tucker?!"

Looking at one another, Mina grabbed Danny's hand, "Come on!"

They both finally caught up with them. When they were about to phase into the car, they caught the bit of what Tucker told the driver, "Chill, dude. Tucker Phantom's on the case."

Phasing, they both sat in the backseat of the car when Danny spoke, "Tucker Phantom? Okay, ignoring the total originality of that, how the heck did you get ghost powers anyway?"

"Now's not the time for that, Danny," said Mina, trying to figure out on how to bring the flying car to a stop.

Apparently, Tucker ignored her as he answered, "Who knows? And more importantly, who cares? And now, if you'll excuse me." He then grabs the steering wheel, alarming Mina at his dumb action, "I have some heroic exploits to attend to."

"Tucker, don't!" Mina shouted.

Not wanting his girlfriend to get hurt, he leaped forward to grab onto the steering wheel as well, "Tucker, we're too young to drive!"

As the two fought over the wheel, they both made the car swerve to the right, then left, and then spinning in the air.

"Let go of the wheel! This is serious!"

"How about the both of you let go of the wheel!" Mina shouted, angry and scared.

When they finally stopped spinning, they all saw that they were about to crash into a tall building. Quickly thinking, Mina concentrated and started using her power to turn everyone and the car intangible to phase through the building. Once they were fully safe and out of the building, she stopped using her powers to turn them back tangible.

"Oh, sure. Phase the car through the building. You had to save the day, didn't you?" said Tucker, angry that he didn't think of it.

Angry at the way that he was talking to his girlfriend that way, Danny glared at him as he defended her, "Uh, yeah, because a car smashing into the twenty-eighth floor of anything is bad!"

"You're just jealous because there's somebody else around to grab the spotlight now."

"When have we ever grabbed the spotlight?"

"How about right now, for instance?"

Before Mina could reply, her eyes widen when she saw them hitting an open window of a grain silo. They all slid down through the grain when the bottom door opened. Phasing out of the grain, Mina spoke in concern as she looked at her friend, "Tucker, please. This is stupid. You're our best friend. We're not jealous. We're concerned."

He glowers at the two halfa's, "Well, don't be. This town's big enough for more than two ghost kids."

"Tucker, wait!"

But instead of listening to her plea, Tucker turned around and zooms off at sonic speed.

Surprised at what he did, Danny spoke, "Whoa! We can't fly that fast. Is he getting more powerful?"

Mina frowned, "It seems so."

Turning to her, Danny sadly looked at her when he saw the sad look on her face. Floating closer to her, he put a hand on her chin to make her look at him, "Hey, don't get whatever Tucker just said get to you. He's not in his right mind right now. You know that."

She sadly smiled at him, "I know. It's just. I feel as if he's only acting like this because of us. You don't think it's our fault that he's like this do you?"

"Nah. I doubt it," he replied before tugging on her hand. "Come on, let's get going."

"Are we going after Tucker?"

"No, we should probably give him some space."

She nodded at his words and they both flew off. Mina was so in thought that she had just let Danny lead her by their intertwined hand. So when they landed back on the ground, she snapped out of her thoughts to look around. She had noticed that they were back at the mall. Tilting her head, she looks up at her boyfriend, "Danny, what are we doing back here?"

He smiled down at her, "Well, you still seemed down by what Tucker said so I decided to come back here for our date."

A small blush made its way on her cheek as she gave him a warm smile, "You didn't have to do this Danny. Besides, we still have to meet up with Sam."

Tugging at her hand, he chuckles, "I think she can wait. Besides, she needs her rest remember?" Thinking upon it, she smiled and nodded.

The both of them had so much fun that day, that the problem with Tucker went into the back of Mina's head. Not once has she thought about their friend when Danny was there to make her laugh with cheesy comments throughout the entire day.

When they finally left the mall, the both of them were walking towards Sam's place while Danny was still making Mina laugh.

"Okay, Okay. Here's another one."

Trying to settle her laugh down, Mina raised an eyebrow at him, "Another one?"

He smiled, "Yeah. Anyways, Do you have a pencil? Cause I want to erase your past and write our future."

Giggling, Mina pointed at him, "If you wanted to erase our past, then we wouldn't be here together now would we?"

Letting go of their linked hands, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, "Well, even if we didn't. I would still have loved you no matter what."

Happy at his words, she gave him a chaste kiss on his lips before smiling up at him, "Alright. I have one for you."

He smiled, "Shoot."

"Do you play soccer? Because you're a keeper and even if there wasn't gravity on earth, I'd still fall for you."

Chuckling at her words, he gave her a chaste kiss, this one lasting a bit longer than hers' when she kissed him. Pulling back, they both look at the building and saw that they had arrived at Sam's place. Intertwining their hands together, Danny pulled her with him up to the door.

Ringing the doorbell, the door was opened by Pamela Manson, Sam's mother. She frowned when she saw Danny but quickly smile when saw Mina next to him. Opening the door wider, Pamela said in excitement, "Mina! It's been so long since I have seen you dear!"

Mina smiled, "You as well, Mrs. Manson."

She waved a hand dismissively, "Oh dear, just call me Pamela."

"I was wondering if it was alright if Danny and I can visit Sam. If it's too late and Sam's asleep, we could always come back tomorrow to see her."

Pamela quickly waves her hand, "Oh dear, you can definitely go upstairs to see her. Sam has been in her room the entire day while trying to get better."

With a smile, she thanked her, "Thank you, Pamela! I promise we won't be too long." Tugging at her boyfriend's hand, she pulled him with her to Sam's room.

She knocked on the bedroom door, earning a 'Come in' from Sam. Opening the door, she smiled when she saw her sick friend laying on the bed. Letting go of Danny's hand, she left him to close the door as she went to sit on the chair next to her best friend's bed.

"You feeling any better, Sam?"

Sam smiled at her, "I'm alright. Still not feeling better yet though."

"Well, as long as you're getting better. That's all that matters."

"By the way, what happened earlier? Tucker gave me a call saying that you two had ghost trouble? Did something happen?"

The two halfa's look at each other before explaining what happened. Sam had quietly sat and listened while coughing and sneezing from time to time. Once they finished telling her, she frowned, "That's not like Tucker at all."

Mina nodded, "That's what I said. But we decided that hopefully, he'll come back to his senses tomorrow at school."

"Well if it doesn't…"

Danny interrupted, "We know. We'll save him if his ghost powers become too dangerous."

With a nod, Sam sneezes, "Well, I'm going to go back to sleep. Thanks for coming over you guys."

Mina smiles, "Hey, what are friends for?"

Sam smiles back.

Just when the two were about to leave, Sam stopped Mina, "Hey Mina. Can I talk to you very quick?"

She nodded and turned to look at Danny, "Won't be long. Mind waiting?"

He smiles and nodded before exiting the room. Once they were alone in the room, Mina walked back over to her sick friend, "What's up?"

Sam rolled her eyes at her, "You know what's up."

"Nope. I'm afraid I don't," she giggled.

"Two words. Jake Silvers."

She ah'd, "So he came?"

Sneezing, Sam sniffles, "Yeah, he did. But did you really have to text him to come while I was sick? Not looking my best?"

She shrugged, "Does it matter? As long as he was worried about your health, that should be good enough."

"Yeah. It was. I never saw him so concerned for me before. It was… actually really nice."

Smiling, Mina made her way back to the door, "See, as long as he was worried, that's all you need to be happy about. Anyways, I'll see you when you get better, Sam." Sam gave a small wave to her before settling back down into her blankets.

Walking out of the house, she walked towards Danny and hugged his arm, "Come on, Danny. It's getting late."

He smiled at her, "What did you two talk about?"

"Jake."

He nodded and decided not to ask anymore as they walked themselves back home.

/

It was school day the next day. Mina was eating her breakfast as she waited for Danny. Until someone sneezed by the kitchen entrance way. Looking toward the culprit, she got up quickly from her seat by the table when she saw that Danny was the one who sneezed. Putting a hand upon his forehead, she frowned, "Danny, you're burning up!"

Sniffling, he nodded, "Yeah. I think I might've gotten it from Sam."

She frowned, "Well, are you going to be okay going to school?"

He nodded, "Yeah. It just started so it ain't so bad right now."

Nodding, she looks back at her bowl of cereal before looking back at him, "Are you going to eat something?"

Sneezing, he sniffles, "Nah. I don't really feel too well eating anything right now."

She nodded, "Well, we should get going then if you're not going to eat."

He frowned, "It's fine. I can wait until your done eating."

"It's fine. There's only a little bit left. Now come on."

Shaking his head, he smiles at his girlfriend as he let her drag him out of the house and towards their school.

/

When they got to school, they saw something or someone playing a prank on Mr. Lancer by embarrassing him in front of the entire school. When they saw Tucker turn tangible, they walked up to him.

Danny sniffs, "Nice trick. Do you do kids' parties?"

"Dude, relax. I'm just having fun.," said Tucker, before turning around to look at them. He was surprised when he saw Danny's condition, "You okay?"

"I may be catching Sam's cold, but that's not important right now. Tucker, look."

Tucker interrupted him by holding his hands up, "No need. You can keep that superhero jazz to yourself. I'm in this for the kicks."

Mina frowned at his response.

"I was afraid of that. I hate to do this, pal, but I need to see what's going on inside of you, and there's only one way to do that," said Danny, as he turns intangible and overshadows Tucker.

When Danny entered him, Mina jumped when Tucker started fighting Danny back and forces him out of him. Concerned, she quickly opens the janitor closet, "Danny!"

Seeing him down on the floor, she ran up to him as she tried to help him up. Before she could pull him up, Tucker came up to the doorway and glares down at Danny, "Don't ever do that again. Get it?"

"Got it."

"We're only concern for you, Tucker. Please, let us help," Mina pleaded.

His glare turn to her, "I don't need your's, Danny's, nor anyone else's! So you can just butt out and leave me alone!"

She winces as she watches their friend stomp away from them.

/

It was a free period and Mina was walking with Jake. She smiled at him, "So. I heard you went to visit Sam yesterday at her place."

He chuckled nervously, "She told you I'm guessing?"

"There's no need to be embarrassed about it, Jake. It's a good thing that you went to go and visit her. She was actually really sad on Saturday. So I knew seeing you yesterday would cheer her up."

Curious yet concerned, he asked, "She was sad? About what?"

She shook her head, "I can't tell you. That's for her to tell you, not me."

Ruffling his hair, he sighs, "Well, if seeing me cheered her up. Then that's good enough for me."

Giggling, she was about to say something else until her ghost sense went off. Mentally groaning, she was about to look for the source until she felt herself being overshadowed. Seeing her just standing still, Jake look back at the girl in concern, "Mina, you alright?"

She was quiet for a bit before she smiled, "Oh yeah. I'm perfectly fine."

Just then, Danny walked up to them. He was glowering at his overshadowed girlfriend when she pointed at him, "I just wanted to let you know, I'm gonna start dating Tucker Foley. He's much cooler than you are, so I'm just going to say it outright. I'm breaking up with you."

Shocked at what she just said, Jake looked at her, "Mina? Wha-?"

Seeing that Jake was there, Danny grabs Mina's wrist and started to drag her where no one was in sight, "Sorry, Jake. We're just having… issues at the moment."

Once they were gone from Jake's view, Danny spun around and glares at the overshadowed girl, "Tucker, get out of Mina this instant!"

"Why don't you make me?"

"Fine! I will!"

He then turns intangible and overshadows Mina's body as well. Once overshadowed, Mina was able to gain some control of herself as she exasperatedly threw her arms in the air, "Come on you two. Really?!"

"Tucker, you're turning the whole school upside-down. How 'bout giving it a break?"

"How about getting off my back and letting me have a little fun?"

"Because your fun is kind of mean. Now get out of Mina's body this instant!"

"How about the both you get out of my body?!" Mina shouted, gaining a bit over.

"I was here first. You go."

"No, you!"

"You! Babazita's genie gave me these powers, and I'll use them how I want," said Tucker, pointing to himself.

Phasing himself out of his girlfriend's body, he floated in the air, "Then maybe I need to have a chat with this Babazita." With that, he flew off.

"Fine! But you and I aren't friends anymore, Danny Fenton!" Tucker shouted before phasing himself out of the girl's body and flies off.

Dizzy from being overshadowed by two beings, she glares at the direction that the two boys flew off, "Are you two kidding me?!"

"Mina!"

Looking for the person who called out her name, she saw that it was Jake. He ran up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Are you alright? And are you really going to be dating Tucker? I thought your heart was still set on Danny? I mean, even though he said that you both got some issues but still."

She put a hand up to stop him, "Jake, our relationship is fine. It's kind of hard to explain right now and the whole issue was just mostly us being concern for Tucker. He's just been… acting strangely and we just want to help him. That's all."

Nodding, he sighs in relief, "Well that's good. But what was with the whole announcement about you going to date Tucker?"

Not knowing how to answer that, she looks anywhere but him, "Uh, well… You know what, I gotta get going. I promise Danny's parents that I would take care of them. They're sick as well no thanks to the flu going around. Well, see ya!"

Before he could stop her, she ran as quickly as possible away from him. When she saw that the coast was clear, she transformed behind a tree before flying off.

/

Mina has been searching for Danny for quite a while now. She had gone to see if he went to go see Babazita like he said he would. But he wasn't there. Groaning at where her sick boyfriend was, her eyes narrowed when she finally found him. He was pinned to the ground by Desiree when she had arrived.

Quickly looking around for the Fenton Thermos, she found it a couple of ways away from Danny. Grabbing it, she got closer when Desiree said, "You can't do anything unless I wish it!"

"He can't. But I can."

Turning their attention to her, Danny was relief to see her when she held the thermos in her hand. Pointing the opening at the genie, Mina wished, "I wish you would disappear inside this thermos!"

"What?" Desiree said before retracting her hand off from the ghost boy. "Nooo! I must obey."

She then screeches as she was being sucked up, "You will both pay for this! Paaaaaay!"

Capping the thermos, Mina quickly ran to Danny and help him up, "Are you alright?"

Patting the dirt off of him, he smiles, "I'm fine. Now to find Tuck." He grabs her hand as he led the both of them back to school.

"So have you figure out how to change Tucker back to normal?"

Danny then explains everything that Desiree wasn't able to change him back. Only that he got until noon or else he'll be stuck like that forever. Afraid for their friend, the both of them flew even faster back to the school.

Upon arriving back at school, Danny looked at her, "We'll split up! We'll search more grounds that way."

Without any argument, she nodded and flew off to search.

/

Time was running out and Mina still couldn't find Tucker. She was about to circle back to Danny until she was pulled harshly by her hand. She cried out in surprise and turned to look to see who it was and was surprised to see the boy who she was about to look for.

"Danny?!"

Not giving her time, he quickly explains, "No time! Just one word, Tuck!"

Understanding right away, she looks behind them to see a monster-like ghost which now has little reference to their friend.

"Mina!"

Looking back at Danny, only one word was said, "Catcher!"

Knowing exactly what he meant, she nodded, "I'll meet you there!" With that, she separated herself from him before zooming through everything while being intangible. Tucker didn't follow her, which was a good thing.

Arriving in the Fenton Work's lab, she looks around the area and saw that the Ghost Catcher was still in the same place from yesterday. Glad to see that it was still there, Mina quickly looks around, "Where are they?" She then looks at the time, "He's only got a minute and thirty second left!"

Just then, both Tucker and Danny finally arrived. Danny was in Tucker's grasp however until he sneezes all over the tech geek.

"Hey, cover your mouth!" Tucker shouted, letting him go.

Mina scrunched up her nose, "I agree with him."

Instead of listening to them, Danny lunges at Tucker and punches him with ecto-fist, sending him backward through the Ghost Catcher. Mina cheered when she saw the ghost separated from their friend.

"Is...Is that me?" Tucker stammered, pointing at the monster-ghost.

Quickly grabbing the thermos from her waist, Mina quickly uses it to suck up the ghost before it could hurt her friend.

"No, it's not you, Tuck. Not anymore," said Danny, walking up to stand next to his girlfriend.

Getting up from the floor, Tucker walked up to them, "Oh, man, Danny, Mina. I'm sorry. I-I couldn't control myself."

"Don't worry about it, Tucker. You were under the genie's spell, and you broke it," said Mina, smiling reassuringly at him as she de-transform.

"Yeah, but none of that would've happened if I wasn't jealous."

"Or if we had been a little less of a show-off around you," said Danny, sniffing as he de-transform as well. He then puts a hand out to him, "Friends?"

Smiling, he grabs it, "The best."

They then walked back upstairs, not noticing that Jack and Maddie were down there the entire time inside their tent.

As they walked upstairs, Tucker apologized, "Oh man. Mina, I'm so sorry about making you say that."

Understanding what he meant, she waves dismissively at him, "It's fine, Tucker. You weren't in your right mind and besides-" she grabbed Danny's hand to intertwine her fingers with hers, "As long as Danny knows the truth, everything is alright with me."

Tucker smiled at her understanding and left it alone.

/

By the next day, Mina and Sam sigh as they were over at the Foley residence. Reason? It was because both Danny and Tucker were now sick. The two were sitting in the living room while Sam carried out two bowls of hot soup on a tray to them.

"Jeez, do you guys have to share everything?" she asked, not understanding the two.

The two boys looked at each other before smiling, "You don't know the half of it."

Shaking her head, Mina took one of the bowls from the tray and brought it over to her sick boyfriend, "No use in asking them, Sam."

The goth sighs and couldn't help but agree with her friend.

Putting the bowl on her lap, Mina scooped up the hot content with a spoon before blowing on it. Once it was cool enough, she brought it up to Danny's lips, "Come on. The faster your better. The faster I can kiss you again."

He chuckled, "Why not give me one right now?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "I rather not get sick anytime soon, Danny."

"Aw come on. Just one?"

Rolling her eyes, she set the spoon down back into the bowl before putting it on the coffee table. Turning to the sick boy, she put a napkin on her lip before giving him a chaste kiss. He pouted when he noticed what she has done.

Laughing, she brought the bowl back on her lap, "That's as close to a kiss you're gonna get Danny. Now come on, say ah."

Rolling his eyes, he couldn't help but chuckle and let her take care of him.


	7. Bitter Reunions

It was a late night in Amity Park. Mina was standing behind Danny, with her arms tightly wrapped around him, on the electric scooter as they rode their way home.

"Finally. One day where we get home on time without any ghost detours making us miss our ten o'clock curfew," said Danny, looking at his watch, which read "9:57 p.m.".

Looking over his shoulders, Mina saw that he was right for once when she saw the house not too far away in the distance. Smiling, she looked at him, "Let's just hope no more ghosts stop us from getting there."

Just when she said that their ghost sense went off. Stopping the scooter, both halfa's looked up at the sky and saw three ghost vultures flying. They were phasing in and out of houses, scaring the people inside.

"Or not."

He gave her a dull look over his shoulder, "You just had to jinx us didn't you?"

She gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, "Yeah, but you still love me anyway."

Chuckling, he smiled, "True." He then drove behind a van where no passerby might see them.

"Going ghost!"

The two quickly transform and went to catch up to the ghost vultures, flying next to them. Now that they were up close, Mina could see that they were all wearing fez hats, with a skull symbol on the front.

"You fellas look lost. Um, any chance of you staying that way?" asked Danny, not wanting to be late on their curfew again.

"Mind your own business, fancy pants ghost boy."

With that said, all three of them flew straight down and phased into a bus. Looking at each other, Mina shrugs before following the vultures into the bus. Danny not too far behind.

Phasing into the vehicle, they both stood in the aisle of the bus, seeing the vultures doing nothing but sitting on the seats, arguing.

"Hey, we've been circling this town for hours. We could have been halfway to Florida by now. Ask for directions," said the ghost vulture, who was wearing sunglasses.

The vulture who smacked talked to Danny replied, "I know where I'm going!"

"You so do not!" said the third vulture, who had kept quiet. He then points his wings at the two halfas, "Ask them."

Confused by what they are talking about, they both asked, "Ask us what?"

When the three ghost vultures phased out of the bus, Mina was about to follow them until a hand was put on her shoulder. Turning, she saw Danny giving her a worried look.

"Mina, I want you to go home. I don't want you to get in trouble either if our curfew passed."

She frowned at his request, "Are you sure, Danny? I don't want just only you to get in trouble."

He chuckled, "It's better me than you."

"But-"

She was cut off when he kissed her. Softly pulling away from her, he put his forehead to hers, "Please?"

Knowing that she isn't able to argue with him on this, she sighs, "Alright fine. Just be careful okay?"

Smiling, he chuckles, "they're just a bunch of birds, I'll be fine."

She poked him, "Hey, even birds can hurt you." Then smiles, "I'll wait for you at home."

He nodded.

Phasing herself out of the bus, she watches as her boyfriend phase himself to confront the vultures before flying herself back home. Of course, not before picking up the electric scooter behind the van.

Turning back to her human self in the alleyway, she brought the small vehicle to the shed before locking it and entering the house. When she opened the door, she was instantly greeted with the entire Fenton family in the living room, minus Danny of course.

Confused, she asked, closing the door behind her, "What are you guys still doing up?"

Looking at her, Maddie frowned, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "Waiting for Danny. That boy is still out and it's already his curfew." She then gave the young girl a questionable look, "Why aren't you with Danny, Mina? Didn't you two go out together?"

"Oh! Yeah. Danny said that he needed to do something very quick so he'll try to make it before curfew."

"Well, it's already a minute passed it."

"Let's just hope he's not cheating on you behind your back, Mina. Because if he is, I am so going to give him a piece of my mind," said Jazz, not taking her eyes off her book while glaring at it.

The girl hummed, knowing that the said boy wasn't doing that at all. Her attention was taken when she saw the front door opened by none other than Danny. His parents stood in front of it, their arms crossed in front of their chest with stern looks.

"You're late again, young man," said Jack.

Frowning, he replied, "Oh, poop."

Just then, bird poop landed itself on Danny's head. Mina's eyes widen at that and turned to move the curtains a bit from the window to see the three ghost vultures fly off into the night. She frowned, wondering what had happened between them but decided to ask the boy about it later.

/

After cleaning himself, Danny sat sullenly next to his girlfriend on the couch as his parents lectured him. Well, more Maddie then Jack since he was working on a large invention that looks like a giant water heater.

"Danny, this is becoming a problem. You're constantly late coming home…" said Maddie.

"You're shirking from your chores…" Jack added, peeking around from the invention before going back to work on it again.

"Your grades are slipping…"

"You're shirking from your chores…"

"You already said chores," said Danny, confused why his dad repeated himself.

Peeking from around the invention, Jack replied, "I know, but when you don't do 'em, I get stuck with them."

Mina leaned into the couch, hoping it would hide her when Maddie mentioned her, "And let's not forget about how sometimes Mina is always late as well."

Jack nodded, "That's right. Even though both of you are together does not give you the excuse to not do your chores."

"Or stay out late even if you are with your friends."

Danny frowned at them, standing from his seat as he threw his arms in the air, "Look, we're under a lot of pressure. You two have no idea what it's like to be a kid today!"

Mina softly elbowed him, whispering, "Wrong thing to say, Danny."

"But it's true!" He whispered back.

"They don't know that though!"

They turned their attention back to them when Maddie spoke sternly, "Come on, Danny. That's the oldest excuse in the book."

Glowering that they don't believe him, Danny sat himself back down next to Mina, resting his arm on the couch. But when he did, his arm accidentally turned intangible, making him pull the girl down with him.

She quietly squeaked when she felt her back hit his chest.

"There's nothing you're both going through that your father and I didn't go through when we were both of your age," Maddie finished.

Helping Mina sit back upright, his arm turned back tangible before he frowned. Resting his chin on the girl's shoulder, with an arm wrapped around her, he grumbled, "Yeah? Well, I beg to differ."

Closing her book, Jazz decided to bump into the conversation, "The reason Danny doesn't think you can relate to him is that you never take the time to tell him about your childhood!"

Mina couldn't help but sweat dropped when the older girl brought up the subject.

"If only they knew the real reason why," she thought.

Danny annoyingly looked at his sister when she brought the unrelated subject that he did not want to listen to, "Jazz!"

"Have you ever told him how you met? About your first date?" she continued, as if not hearing the boy.

Hearing what Jazz was saying, Jack walks out from behind the invention to stand next to his wife, pondering over what she is saying.

"Why would I care about that since I have Mina?" Danny loudly asked, trying to get his sister to stop.

He earned himself a harshed elbowed from the ravenette girl, "Ow, Mina."

Looking down at her, he saw her looking up at him with a disapproving look, "Be nice, Danny. It's actually nice to know about it."

Before he could retort, Jazz kept listing, "Where you went to college?"

Jack interrupted, "You know, Jasmine, that's a great idea!"

"It is?" she asked, shocked that her dad agreed with her.

"What is?" Maddie asked, confused about what her husband is talking about.

He answered their question by holding out an invitation to a college reunion party for the University of Wisconsin, "This is!" He then pulls his wife to him, "You can come with your mother and me to our college reunion."

"I… can?" Danny slowly asked, not too sure if he wants to.

"Wisconsin?!" Jazz shouted.

Smiling, Jack walked to stand next to her chair, "Sure! My old pal Vlad is throwing a huge shindig there. We'll take the RV so the whole family can go together. You can learn more about your mother's and my college days, and while we drive," he then leans down close to Jazz's face, "I can blather on about ghosts!"

The invention Jack was working on suddenly dings and rumbles, catching everyone's attention to it. Looking at it, they all watched as the hose attached to it waves around and shoots green goo at Jazz, covering her head entirely of it. She glares angrily at her immature father.

Jack raised his arms victoriously, "Haha! It works! I can't wait to blather on about that, too."

Mina gave a wry smile to her boyfriend, "Have fun on your trip, Danny. I'll see you when you get back."

He pouted at her, "Aw~ You're not coming?"

Before she could answer, Maddie intercepted, "What are you talking about, Mina? You're a part of this family as well. So you're coming too."

Surprised at her words, Mina looked at her, "Really?"

"Of course! We literally raised you as our own. So no point on going if the entire family aren't going," said Jack, smiling down at her.

Shock, speechless, no words could describe how Mina felt right now. She had been living with the Fenton Family ever since she was a child and had always thought that she probably got in their way of family bonding. So to hear them announce that they consider her a part of their family. A very light and happy feeling was felt in her chest, making her smile shyly at them.

"Thank you."

They all smiled at her until Jack loudly announced, "Now, everyone. Pack and sleep! For tomorrow morning we will be on our way to Wisconsin!"

Agreeing, they all started to leave to go upstairs to their rooms and pack for tomorrow's long trip.

/

"How does this happen? You goof up, and I have to spend four days jammed in the Fenton Ghost RV?" Jazz complained, glowering down at Danny.

Mina, who was sitting between the two in the back, apologetically smile, "Sorry Jazz."

Looking at the raven-haired girl, Jazz waved a hand at her, "Oh don't worry Mina. You're fine. I'm mostly talking about Danny."

The said boy glowered at her.

Jack then spoke up, correcting Jazz's name for the RV, "That's the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, folks. Every button in this baby is a ghost's worst nightmare."

"Ugh. I need some air," said Danny, getting annoyed by his family.

He turned to push down a button that he thought was the window button. But just as he pushed it, Jazz shouted a bit too late, "Don't press any buttons!"

Mina pushed the window open just in time to see several weapons suddenly appearing from the vehicle. The three watched as a laser shoots a chunk out of a tree, another weapon freezing a bird in mid-air, causing it to fall, and another laser-zapping a guy, who was talking on his cell phone while driving, charring his face. A familiar hose, that Mina instantly recognizes, waves around in the air before shooting green goo.

Wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist, Danny quickly pulled her to him so none of the goo landed on her. It instead, splattered all over on Jazz's head again.

She glares down at her little brother, "I'll get you for this."

/

Night soon came when they were on the road and Jack had stopped them in a truck stop. Helping Maddie handing the pillows and blankets out, they all piled on the wide floor bed of the RV. Making herself comfortable, Mina cuddled herself in her blanket as she lay between Danny and Jazz.

Before she could sleep, Jack spoke, "Get some rest, everybody! I want the entire Fenton clan bright-eyed and bushy-tailed when we meet Masters tomorrow."

Holding a hand up, Jazz incredulously looked at him, "Wait, wait, wait. Masters? As in Vlad Masters? Who was named _Affluence Magazine's_ "Billionaire of the Year?"

Smiling down at her, Jack confirmed, "That's the guy! In college, he was my best friend. We were very popular guys. Roommates, lab partners, we did everything together. Until the thick fingers of fate stuck themselves right in Vlad's eyes."

He then reminisces when they first tried creating the ghost portal. Of course, things went wrong when Jack didn't listen to Maddie's warning about the calculations, turning the machine on. Instead of creating a portal, the portal instead shot out an ectoplasmic blast straight at Vlad's face, who had stood right near it.

"He was hospitalized with a horrible case of ecto-acne. It devastated him… and killed his social life. We haven't spoken since that day. But the good news is, I think after all these years, he's finally forgiven me," Jack finishes, before falling asleep.

Turning so she was facing her boyfriend's back, Mina couldn't help but frown at the story. It didn't quite add up. Why would Vlad, multi-billionaire, invite Jack, who was responsible for his life wreckage, to his party?

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her cheek. Looking up, she saw Danny looking down at her in concern, "Hey, something wrong?"

She pursed her lips before putting a hand on his chest, "It's just… don't you find it weird that this Vlad person would just invite your family to this reunion? Especially your dad. I mean, from the description that your dad describe what happened to him, I have to say that he got hit by an ectoplasmic blast. No one can be okay from that unless it might have altered his DNA."

Understanding where she was getting at, he frowns, "Yeah. But there's not much we can think about since we barely know this man."

Sighing, she tapped a finger on his chest, knowing that he was right. It was silent between the two until she remembered the other night.

"By the way, what happened between you and the ghost vultures? Did you find out where they were trying to get to?"

Pursing his lips, he nodded, "Yeah. They said that they were there on a "Search-and-Destroy" mission."

"And?"

"I found out that they had a picture of my dad."

She frowned, "First the vultures searching for your dad, now this reunion party? Something seems off about this."

Grabbing her hand that was on his chest, Danny put a hand under her chin so she could look at him, "Hey, whatever is going on here, we'll figure it out. We always do."

Smiling, she nodded, "Yeah, I know."

Giving her a chaste kiss, he wrapped both his and her blankets around them so he could cuddle with her, "Now go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

Agreeing, she snuggled herself close to his chest before succumbing to slumber.

/

Two more days later, they finally made it to Wisconsin. Jack drove them to the address that was on the invitation. To say they were surprised was an understatement. Not once in their life have they ever seen nor been to a huge mansion before. The kids stared in awe as Jack parked the GAV in front of it.

Getting out of the car, the front door of the mansion opens revealing a tall middle-aged man with long white hair pulled back into a high ponytail and a matching goatee. He was also wearing a nice professional black suit that matches his richness.

Walking out the door, the man smiled at them with open arms, "Jack...and Maddie! You've never looked lovelier, my dear." He said the last part to the older woman before gesturing for them inside, "Please, please, come in."

Taking his kind gesture, they all walked inside and awe of the interior of the mansion. It was huge on the inside as it looked on the outside.

"Vladdie, my man! It's good to-" Jack started until the door was slammed in front of his face. "Hello? Hello?!"

Mina smiled in awe at all of the Green Bay Packers' memorabilia and the interior of the place in their colors, which was green and gold. Her attention was taken away from looking at the place when Jazz spoke, "What's with the green and gold? You're a billionaire! Surely you could afford an interior designer."

"Jazz, hello? Football helmets, jerseys, cheeseheads? He's a Packers fanatic," said Danny.

"Hello?"

Both he and Mina turn their heads when they heard Jack still shouting from outside in front of the front door, still locked out. Frowning, Mina asked, "Is anyone going to open the door?"

Her question was ignored when Vlad put a hand on the raven boy's head, "Oh, "fanatic" is such a negative word. But, yes."

"I don't understand. You have billions of dollars! Instead of buying this stuff, why don't you just buy the team?" asked Jazz, confused why the man just didn't do that.

Vlad answer in irritation at the reason, "Because the Packers are owned by the city of Green Bay and they won't sell them to me!" Looking at the woman standing next to him, he quickly recomposes himself and looks down at her with a smile, chuckling, "One of _two_ things my wealth has not as of yet… been able to acquire."

Maddie innocently smiled at him.

Danny leaned close to the girls, pointing at the billionaire, "Is he hitting on Mom?"

Mina shivered, "Ew."

Unlike the ravenette, Jazz nonchalantly answered, "As long as he's got working toilets, and Mom says no, who cares?" And with that, she left them to go find a restroom.

Uncomfortable at being gazed by him still, Maddie quickly made an excuse to get away, "I'd, uh… better let Jack in."

Once she left, Mina and Danny looked at each other and shrugged before deciding to look around some more. Seeing something that caught his eyes, Danny quickly grabbed Mina's hand and tugged her with him to a stand that held a football.

"Whoa, cool!"

Seeing at what they were looking at, Vlad walked over to them, picking up the football, "Indeed. This ball was autographed by the legendary Ray Nitschke himself." He then hugs it to his face, "It's my prized possession."

"Heads up, V-Man!"

Seeing Jack running and about to barrel in on Vlad, Danny quickly wraps an arm around the ravenettes waist and pulled her to him. They both got out of the way just in time when the big man tackled the billionaire down to the floor, "Ha! I see you've still got the old moves."

Standing up, Jack held the autographed football in his hands until Vlad quickly stood up and snatched it away from him, "Give me that!" Seething in anger, he went to put the football back onto the pedestal before shouting at him, "I never had any old moves! All those years in the hospital robbed me of that!"

Surprised and worried about his outburst, the Fenton family plus Mina stayed quiet. Composing himself, he continues more calmly this time, "Yes. Well, it gave me time to chart out a course for my life, didn't it? Make some decisions that helped to make me very wealthy, very quickly. And it never would have happened without you, Jack."

His smile at the end of his talk sent a chill down the girl's back. Shivering, Mina stepped a little closer to her boyfriend's side. He looked at her, wondering if she was alright. Seeing his gaze on her, she gave him a small smile, telling him that she was fine.

Their attention turned back to the situation at hand when Maddie uncomfortably announced, "Uh, yeah...maybe we should go."

Mina was about to second that until Vlad quickly spoke, putting an arm around Jack's shoulders, "No, no, you should stay with me! That's the whole reason I'm throwing the reunion here in my castle - previously home to the legendary Wisconsin Dairy King. Just so I could...reconnect with you, Jack. I insist you stay."

"Well, I don't know. We do have a really cool RV," Jack said slowly, unsure.

Hearing about the RV, Jazz faked a cough, "Let's stay here!"

"Smooth," said Danny, sliding a hand through the air.

Mina giggled at them, making the boy smile at being able to ease her worried tension away for even a little bit. She stopped her giggling when she heard the billionaire's next words that would definitely make the family stay, "You know, Jack, the Dairy King's ghost could haunt these very halls…"

"I'll get the bags!" Jack shouted, excited about being able to capture a ghost.

And with that, he was gone back out of the front door and into the RV. Maddie has gone with him to help while Jazz walked off to explore some more. As everyone was gone and doing their own things, not once did they see Vlad smiling sinisterly away from everyone's sight.

He may have gotten everyone to agree, but Mina was the only one who had gotten a bad vibe about all this. She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a tug on her hand. Looking over at the culprit, she saw Danny smiling at her, "A penny for your thought?"

Not wanting him to worry about her, she gave him a small smile, "I'm fine."

He knew that she wasn't. She had voiced her worries to him last night and was playing it off to not make him worry. Wanting to keep her mind worried free, he pressed his forehead on hers, "Everything will be fine. I promise."

Sighing, she pressed her's back, smiling softly, "I know."

The two looked at each other, their lips almost closing the gap between the two until a voice stopped them, making them jump and hug each other.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

Turning to the source, they blushed when they saw that they got caught almost kissing each other by none other than the billionaire. Coughing and clearing his throat, Danny rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed, "Uh…"

Before he could say anything, Vlad spoke up before he could, "My, my. Are the two of you… together?"

Having no reason nor shame to lie, they answered, "Yes."

Clasping his hands together, he smiles, "Really? My, how love truly blossomed between you two."

Uncomfortable, the two look at each other. Still holding her hand, Danny tightens his hold before quickly making an excuse, "Uh, we have to go get our bags from the RV."

He started to walk past the billionaire, Mina walking close behind him until she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Looking back at the man, she saw him raise an eyebrow, "Say, you look familiar. Do I… know you?"

She frowned, "I don't think so, sir."

Humming, he nodded and let her go.

Once they were far away from him, Danny looked at her, "What was that about?"

She shrugged, "Dunno."

/

Later that night, Mina was sleeping quite soundly until a shiver ran throughout her body. Sighing, she sat up on her bed, rubbing her eyes from the sleep.

"Just when I finally got a really comfy bed to sleep in. It just has to be interrupted."

Stretching, she transformed into her halfa ghost and flew through the walls, finding the culprit to the problem. When she found them, however, she saw her boyfriend unconscious down by the ghost's feet. From what she could see, the ghost almost didn't look like a ghost at all. Rather, he almost looked like a vampire. What with his attire, vampire-like hair, and fangs. Her attention back to the beat up boy when she saw him transform back to his human self.

She looked back to the ghost when she saw him in shock at the boy's true identity, "The ghost boy… is Jack's son?"

Angry at what he did to Danny, she charged an ecto-energy in her hand, making it glow a bright purple, before blasting it straight at the man.

Caught off guard, the ghost man screamed in pain from the impact as he skidded down on the rugged floor. Coughing, he put a hand on his chest where he was blasted at and growled. Red eyes glowing in anger, he looked to the culprit who had blasted him. His eyes widen when he saw that it was the female halfa this time.

"You!"

She didn't reply. She had only narrowed her eyes at him as she stood protectively in front of her unconscious boyfriend.

Chuckling, the ghost man evilly laughed, finally figuring out both of the halfa's true identity.

"Who would have thought that I would get the both of you right under my nose. Or rather, right under my roof."

Confused, Mina frowned in confusion until her eyes widen at what he meant. He smirked at her realization and snapped his fingers.

Her head snapped to behind her when she felt a presence. Turning around, she was too late when her entire body was covered in ectoplasmic chains, saved for her head. Grunting, she struggled to get out of the chains. But it was no use as it was tightly bound to her.

Seeing a black boot in front of her, she lifted her head off the floor to glare. She spat out angrily, "I should've known."

The ghost man smirked down at her before transforming back into Vlad Masters. He bent down to her level, putting a hand under her chin to lift her head up, "You, my dear, is quite smart unlike young Daniel here."

He gestured to the still unconscious boy before continuing, "Your powers, especially that ecto-blast that you threw, was quite powerful. It was not at all like young Daniel's. Tell me, just who are you exactly? No beginner is that good unless…"

Mina started to sweat a bit when she saw that he had figured out her secret when his eyes widen at the realization. Grinning, his eyes narrowed before he laughed, "Oh, this is priceless! To think that they have been having one living right under their noses this entire time. Who would have known!"

Letting go of her chin, he stood back up on his feet, still looking down at her with that creepy smile still on his face, "Now, the only thing we have to figure out is who your parents are. But before that."

Mina watched as the billionaire halfa walked over to the still unconscious Danny and carried him in his arms, "We should put Daniel in his bed before he woke up, shall we?"

Growling, she started to struggle from the tightly bound chains that were still around her. Seeing as how they were only tightening, she shouted, "Danny! Danny wake up!"

Her shout was ceased when some kind of ectoplasmic was shot on her mouth, silencing her shouts.

Vlad tutted at her, "Now, now, my dear. We wouldn't want to ruin my plans nor surprise now would we?"

Screaming, she started to struggle more furiously until Vlad looked behind her, "Now, I want you to take her to my lab until it's time and don't hurt her."

Trying to see who he was talking to, her eyes met with gray familiar boots. Looking up, her eyes widen at who she saw.

"Hello, Ghost Child."

/

The next night, Danny had gotten ready for the party that was going to happen soon. Fixing his tie, he frowned in concern when he hadn't seen Mina all day today. He knew that she had been feeling some bad vibes throughout the entire trip. But to not see her all day at least once made him worried even more.

Leaving his room, he went over to the guest bedroom across from his and knocked on the door.

"Mina?" he called, knocking again.

No answer. Pursing his lips, he tried for the door handle and found it unlocked. Turning the door handle all the way, he slowly opened the door, "Mina?"

Poking his head in, he saw that the room was empty. His girlfriend nowhere in sight. Wondering if she's with Jazz, he walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Walking down the stairs, he noticed at how many people have come to the party so far. Ignoring them, he went off to find Jazz.

It didn't take him long until he found her in the screening room with some of the people in there, watching old football clips from their college days.

Walking up to her, he asked, "Jazz, aren't you coming to the reunion?"

"What? And watch a bunch of old fossils pogo to new wave music? Pass. Did you know the Packers won the very first Super Bowl?" Jazz replied.

"Whatever," he said. He almost left until he remembered about his missing girlfriend, "Oh, by the way, Jazz. Have you seen Mina anywhere lately? I haven't seen her all day today."

Not taking her eyes off of the screen, she answered, "Nope. I haven't seen her all day either."

"Okay."

He left the room with a frown on his face. If Jazz hasn't seen her all day than something must have happened to her. It wasn't like her to be missing like this without telling him anything or where she was going. Clenching his hands in determination, he was about to leave and start his search on finding his girlfriend until he was stopped by his dad, his mom by his side.

"Danny! There you are. Come on, son. You don't want to miss the party now, do you?"

"Actually dad, I want to go and search for Mina. I haven't seen her all day," he replied, hoping his dad would let him go.

Unfortunately, it was quite the opposite, "Ah, don't worry Danny. She might already be at the party as we speak!"

He wasn't able to get a word in since his dad grabbed onto his arm and pulled him with them to the ballroom. Knowing he won't be able to argue his way out of this one, he decided to follow them to the party, hoping that Mina was there.

/

His dad was wrong. She wasn't at the party at all.

Right when they entered the ballroom, his dad introduced him to one of his old college friends, Harriet Chin. A news reporter. After the introduction, someone had played one of his dad's favorite song and left to pogo dance, dragging his mom with him.

Now, here he is, sitting bored and worried. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Vlad Masters.

Vlad smiled down at him, "Well, son, you're looking much better. I was wondering...if you could do me a huge favor."

Perking up at this request, he eagerly accepts it, knowing that it will be a way for him to get away from the party to go and search for his missing girlfriend, "Oh, sure, Mr. Masters. But call me Danny. "Son's" what my dad calls me."

"Oh, yes, yes, of course. Now, could you go to my lab, second door on the right upstairs? There's a present in there for your father that I'd like you to bring down."

"Okay," he said, getting up from his seat, happy to finally leave the ongoing party.

As he left, he didn't notice the smirk that appeared on the billionaire's face.

/

Following the direction that Masters have given him, he walked into the lab, looking for the present while searching for his girlfriend at the same time.

"Present? I don't see a present."

Walking up to a table in the middle of the room, he noticed a picture frame of a college-aged Vlad and his mother, Maddie. Looking at the picture carefully, he picked it up in his hand to take a closer look, "Hey! Wait a minute."

Reaching into his pocket, he takes out the torn picture of his dad that he took from the ghost vultures the other night and brought it together with the torn picture. He gasped when it connected perfectly, "Oh no. No way."

Just when he almost put the pieces together, his ghost sense went off. Quickly transforming, he looks around him to see where the ghosts were until he was suddenly grabbed from above.

"Huh? Whoa!"

Seeing what had grabbed him, he glared at the two ectopuses and kicked one of them away, "Let go!" He then pulls the other one down and slams it onto the floor.

Letting it go, he started to recognize the two ghost, "Those ghosts... They were two of the first ghosts Mina and I fought!"

"And they're not alone, pup."

He was about to turn around to confront them, until he got captured in a net, getting shocked in it. He screamed in pain. Once it stopped, he looks up at the culprit, watching as they walked out of the shadow.

His eyes widen when he saw who it was, "Skulker?!"

Grunting, he breaks himself free from the net and flew into the air, kicking the hunter into some large tank units.

Standing defensively, he asked, "How did you get back in your ecto-skeleton? What are you doing here?"

Sitting up, Skulker kneeled a grin on his face, "All excellent questions. Catch!"

Danny looked down at what he rolled, just to see a small black cube. He didn't think much about it until it came apart and started growing, trapping him inside it, besides his head.

"Huh? Hey! I can't phase out of this. It's disrupting my powers!"

"And that's not all it does," said Skulker. And to prove that, he presses a button on his wrist.

The box that trapped Danny inside, started to shock him, making him scream in pain. Once the shock was over, the pain was too much for the halfa that he transformed back to his human self. In a daze, his head fell forward, slamming on the box that still trapped him. But Skulker pulled his head back up, a glowing green blade slid out from his wrist as he held it near the boy's neck.

Nervous with the blade so close to him, Danny chuckles, "Uh, the glowing blade is new."

"You like it? I've had some upgrades! Now…"

Skulker was about to cut Danny's head off until he was stopped, "Enough!"

The two turned to the voice, just to see that Vlad had entered the lab as he continues, "I didn't free you to kill the boy, Skulker! Your work is done."

Both Danny and Skulker exchanged a confused look before the latter retract his blade, rubbing the back of his head, "Yes, well I…"

He was interrupted when the PDA on his wrist beeped, "I've gotta go to the library and check out a book on a gorilla. Again!"

His jetpack activated on its own as it sends him to his destination, him phasing through the ceiling.

Watching the hunter fly away, Danny looks back at the man, "Skulker? The ectopuses? I don't understand!"

"Of course not. You're, what, fourteen?" Vlad sarcastically asked as he walks around Danny, who was still stuck inside the box. "Too young to drive and not in college yet? I sent those ghosts, and others, to test your father's skills. Imagine my surprise when I find you, the second ghost hybrid his foolishness created."

" _Second?_ "

His question was answered when Vlad transformed into his ghost half. Shocked, he narrowed his eyes at him, "You! I'm going ghost!"

His cry fell silent when nothing happened. Trying again, he shouted, "Going ghost!" But still, nothing happens. "Why can't I go ghost?"

"You have a battle cry, hilarious. I, on the other hand… have this!" Vlad said, patting the box that Danny was trapped in. "A spectral energy neutralizer, designed by Skulker, paid for by me. And as long as you're contained within that box, you're as human as your idiot father."

Danny started to struggle again, "Let me out of here! And tell me what you've done with Mina!"

"Why? So you can go back to stumbling through your adolescence, desperately trying to get control of your powers? Powers, by the way, that I've had for twenty years."

Vlad than starts to demonstrate his powers, creating a ghost shield, duplicating himself, and turning invisible as he continues, "I have experience, my child. And the money and power attained through using those powers for personal gain, you see. I could train you, teach you everything I know. And all you'd have to do is renounce your idiot father."

"Dude, you are one _seriously_ crazed-up fruit loop. _That_ is _never_ going to happen."

"Yes, well, once your father is out of the way, we'll see how you feel," he laughs. Before he disappears though, he finally answered the boy's second question, "Oh, and about your little girlfriend."

He snapped his fingers. Lights shined on the other side of the shadowed room, revealing a chained up Mina. Her arms and legs were chained tightly as they were spread from her body, making her hang by her arms and legs.

Danny's eyes widen at the situation that his girlfriend was in, "Mina!"

His shout didn't reach her. She just hung there with no response.

Hearing Vlad laughs, Danny glared at him, "You… I'll get you for this!"

"And how exactly are you going to do that, all tied up?"

With one last chuckle, he teleported himself away.

/

Once Vlad was gone, Danny kept struggling on trying to escape out from the cube. He couldn't let the billionaire halfa hurt his family. Especially since his aim was at his dad. But his biggest regret was not being there for Mina when she got captured by the man. Now she's hurt and it was all his fault.

Looking over at the unconscious girl, he gritted his teeth. Anger surge through him at how pathetic he was and at Vlad, who dared to hurt the girl whom he held dear to him. Struggling once more, he grunted until a voice stopped him, "Well, gosh and golly, it looks like you could use a speck of help there, dont'cha know?"

Looking around for the source, a ghost made his appearance in front of him. Relief that it wasn't more of his or Mina's enemy, he smiled, "Hey, you're the Dairy King!" His relief didn't last too long as he went back to being worried since the Dairy King was in Vlad's mansion, "Oh, great. What are you gonna do? Suffocate me with Limburger? Strangle me with Swiss?! Or-"

He was interrupted when the Dairy King shouted, "Ha, ha!"

Danny closed his eyes, waiting for him to attack him. Instead of attacking, he pushed the open button with his staff, causing the box to free the boy and returning it back into its small cube state.

"Let me go?" Danny asked, confused while he kicked the cube far away from him. "Well, thank you! But, why?"

"Well, not all ghosts are evil, right? Some of us just want to be left alone there, dont'cha know?"

Glad to hear that not all are evil and wanting to either take over or destroy, he smiled, "Hey, will you help me fight Plasmius?"

"I'm the Dairy King, kiddo. Kings don't fight. They send other people to fight for 'em. That's Royalty 101 there, dontcha know? Try the Gouda! It's dairy fresh!" the Dairy King said before phasing out of the lab.

Smiling that he had helped from a kind ghost, his attention quickly went back to his chained up girlfriend, "Mina!"

Running towards her, he started to pull the chains off of her. Once they were all down, Danny carefully carried her down to the floor. He patted her on the cheek, "Mina? Mina, come on. Wake up."

Seeing her scrunch her nose and eyes together, he sighed in relief when he saw her finally opening her eyes.

Blinking her eyes from the bright lights, Mina turned her head when she saw Danny, who held her tightly to him.

"Danny?"

"I'm glad you're alright."

She grabbed his hand that was still on her cheek, squeezing it to reassure him, "I'm fine. W-what's going on?"

Pulling away from her, he slowly helped her up to her feet, careful in case her legs might give out on her, "You were right. Vlad Masters turned out to be a halfa like us."

She put a hand on her head as she held onto his arm tightly, "Yeah, I know. He revealed himself to me last night after your little fight with him."

Surprised at this information, Danny was about to ask her some more until they heard Maddie's shout, "Jack!"

Alarmed, he shouted, "Dad!" He looked at the still daze girl, "I'll explain everything later. Right now, we have to stop Vlad!"

Mina shook her head from her slight little daze. Once it was fully gone, she nodded, "Then let's go. We don't have much time."

He smiled at her, nodding. Quickly, the two transformed and phased through the walls to get to the commotions.

/

Arriving at the ballroom, the two halfas saw Jack, who Vlad had possessed, flying around, smacking, trashing, and scaring everyone, "If you live to tell the tale, remember that big, fat Jack Fenton did this to you!"

Grabbing her hand, Danny made the two fly towards him, "Guess again, cheesehead."

Knowing exactly what he's trying to do, Mina used her phase ability with him as they pushed Vlad out of Jack, flying into the room next door. Landing in a library, Danny let her hand go as he went to try to punch the older halfa. Unfortunately, Vlad, who was much faster and more experienced, dodged and kicked the boy away.

Angry, Mina powered her fist and flew straight at him, successfully landing a blow to his face. She was able to land two hits on him until she got blasted an ecto-blast from him at her chest. She skidded on the floor, landing in front of her boyfriend. Coughing, she accepted his help to stand back on her feet.

"Daniel, stop. Think about the things I could show you, the doors I could open for you. You, Danny Phantom, and I, Vlad Plasmius. Together, we could rule. Along with your girlfriend, Mina," said Vlad, trying to make a deal.

Looking at Danny, she wondered if he would hesitate and accept the man's offer. But when he answered, there was no hesitation at all, "Forget it, pal. Your money can't buy my mom, it can't buy the Packers, and it can't buy me nor my girlfriend!"

Powering an ecto-blast in his hand, he shot it straight at the older. But his attack was too weak seeing as Vlad had merely absorbed his attack and launched it right back at them. Clapping her hands together, Mina was about to create a barrier around them from the attack. But seeing a large green barrier surrounding them, her eyes widen at how quickly Danny was controlling his powers.

They were still weak of course, and he still didn't have any control over them. But earning his powers quite quickly was still quite impressive.

She snapped out of her awe when Danny spoke, pointing at the man, "I know who you are. I'll tell my father. I'll tell everyone."

"And so will I. Honestly, if you expose me, you expose yourself. And of course, your little girlfriend too," said Vlad, backfiring his little threat.

Hearing the GAV's honk, they watched as it came crashing through the wall, heading straight towards them. The three halfas quickly dodged the RV before it could hit them.

When it finally stops, Vlad phased himself so he could reach into the car to grab Maddie, "Mind if I cut in?" He turned them tangible as he held them in the air.

Helping Danny up from the pile of rubble that he landed in, Mina looked to them when Maddie shouted, "Let go of me!"

"Never again, woman."

Danny looked over to them when Jack got out of the GAV, chasing Vlad, who still held Maddie in his grasp. Mina squeezed his hand, "You know what to do."

He nodded to her and turns intangible, flying straight to the RV.

While Mina waited for him to get control of the vehicle, she flew towards the older halfa, who was now, for some reason, holding Maddie upside down by her ankle. She crossed her arms in front of her, "Wow, for a man who's still madly in love with the woman, you sure know how to handle her like a gentleman."

He glared at her, "And what would you know? You're just a mere child."

She smiled and pointed to herself, "Well, considering this mere child, who has a great and wonderful boyfriend and who actually knows how to be a gentleman to a girl or woman, actually knows a lot more than you. You pathetic single old man."

He glowered at her, powering his hand with an ecto-blast. But he wasn't able to shoot it when the GAV swerves and stopped just below him and Maddie.

Mina flew a bit away from being a target as she watched Danny trying to shoot Vlad with an energy beam and lightning. Which, both failed. There was the saying that third time's the charm. The third attack used neither any kind of electric energy. Rather, it was the new invention that Jack created that spat out ectoplasmic goo.

Getting hit by it, Vlad had accidentally dropped Maddie, making her fall straight down to the ground. Mina was about to fly and catch her, however, Danny beat her to it. He quickly phased himself into his dad and jumped to save his mom in the nick of time.

Sighing in relief, she flew next to Danny, who was still in Jack's body and watched him lift a still goo-covered Vlad off the ground.

"How's it going V-Man?"

"Ooh, you've overshadowed Jack. Ooh, I'm so scared. Now, what's next? A card trick?" mocked Vlad. Not scared one bit two fourteen-year-olds.

"Listen to me. I swear I'll walk out of my dad right now and expose us both unless you agree to a truce," said Danny, trying to negotiate so the both of them, including Mina, secrets weren't found out.

"You're bluffing," said Vlad, not believing a word he said.

Danny lowers him a bit to the ground, "No, I'm not. My parents will accept me and Mina, no matter what. But if I expose you...well, what would my mom think of you?"

Mina nodded, her arms still crossed in front of her, "He's right. She's not going to like you one bit." She then spoke quietly to herself, "Although, it seems like she already doesn't like you."

Vlad looked worried, thinking about what Maddie truly would think of him if she found out. Setting him down, Danny took a step back, "You'll be miserable and alone for the rest of your life unless you call a truce."

Having no choice, he smirked at the boy, "Using your opponent's weaknesses against him. I am teaching you something after all. Very well. Truce. Eventually, you _will_ join me by choice, you, your girlfriend, and your mother. But for now…" He then made a really dramatic exit, floating up into the air, "Curse you, Jack Fenton! Your world-renowned expertise of all things ghost has defeated me! ...Until _next_ time, son."

He then dramatically scream and made himself dissipate into a green mist until he fully disappears.

Feeling Danny phasing out of Jack's body, Mina followed him to an area that was empty before the two transformed back to their human self. Luckily, she was too lazy the other night to change out of her clothes, so she was still wearing her regular clothes. Feeling a hand grab hers, she looked over to see Danny smiling at her. Smiling back at him, she let him lead them back to his parents and Harriet, who was speaking excitedly about what just happened.

/

Later that night, everyone was back inside the GAV, driving away from the mansion.

"I can't believe they fired Harry," said Danny.

"Of course they fired her. She tried to file some crackpot story about ghosts. It's the _Milwaukee Journal_ , not the _National Enquirer_ ," said Jazz, turning over on the bed to sleep.

Mina smiled at her from the bed that was next to Maddie, who was sleeping on it while Jack drove and Danny sitting on the passenger seat.

"I can't believe Harry blames _me_. And Vlad was so mad, he didn't even say goodbye," said Jack, sighing in depression. "And we were all such great chums in college."

"Oh, whatever. Who cares what you were when you were younger? It's who you grew into that makes you who you are," said Danny, trying to cheer his dad up.

Mina popped between the two, smiling, "Preached!" She turned to give Danny a quick kiss on the cheek before laying on the bed herself.

"You think?" asked Jack.

"Hey, if you can cause that much damage in college, and still turn out to be this cool, ghost-butt-kicking adult, well, maybe there's hope for me yet."

Happy that his son doesn't resent him, he puts an arm around his shoulder, "Thanks, son... But your curfew is still ten."

"Oh, man!" Danny whined.

Mina laughed, "Looks like you weren't smooth enough, Danny."

He looked back at her and grinned.

/

When they stopped at an RV rest stop, everyone had already fallen asleep beside a certain halfa who was laying next to his girlfriend. He watches as she slept peacefully in her sleep.

Bringing a hand up, he moved a stray piece of hair from her face. However, that action seemed to have woken her up as she slowly opened her eyes. Emerald green meeting Sapphire blue.

Staring at him in the eyes, she brought a hand up to cup his face, "Why are you still up? It's late. You need to sleep."

He smiled, "I know. It's just… I can't believe you got hurt, captured, and I didn't even know about it."

Running her thumb on his cheek, she smiled softly at him, "Danny, you didn't know. So there was nothing you could've done."

"That may be so," he quietly said, leaning so his forehead could touch hers. He then sighs, "Can… Can you tell me what he did to you while you were captured?"

She hummed, thinking about the entire day that she was held captive, "He didn't torture me too badly if that's what you're thinking. Some shocking here and there once every few hours but that's it. Nothing too serious."

As she had given him her answer, he didn't know that he was holding his breath until after she finished telling him. Hugging her close to him, he buried his nose into her hair, "I'm glad. I'm glad that you weren't hurt too badly."

She hugged him back, reassuring him that she was fine and that she was there with him. Okay, and alive.

Her thoughts then went back to that night. The night that Vlad had figured out that she wasn't an accidentally made hybrid like he and Danny. Not wanting to think about it, she buried her head into his chest, breathing in his scent and listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat as it slowly lulls her back to sleep.


End file.
